


Why So Sirius?

by gryffindorcutie



Series: Why So Sirius Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Plot, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Azkaban, Casual Sex, Consensual Kink, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Angst, From Sex to Love, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, OC Is a distant cousin of Molly Weasley, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Prison, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Prisoner Sirius Black, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sirius Black Free from Azkaban, Sirius Black Lives, Sirius Black Needs a Hug, Sirius Black Raises Harry Potter, Sirius Black as Padfoot, Sirius Black is a Little Shit, Sirius Black's Flying Motorbike, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking, Top Sirius Black, Unplanned Pregnancy, Voyeurism, Young Sirius Black, not too much daddy kink tho, sometimes Sirius just likes to be called daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 69,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorcutie/pseuds/gryffindorcutie
Summary: Sirius Black is five years into his life sentence at Azkaban Asylum when the Wizengamot decides to revisit his case with a hearing.Ariel Prewitt is a jaded reporter for the Daily Prophet who is dying for something exciting to shake up her boring routine.  The universe answers her drunken prayers when she is given the interview opportunity of a lifetime.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Original Character(s), Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Why So Sirius Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023711
Comments: 252
Kudos: 425





	1. The Interview

Despite a lack of propriety, Ariel Prewett was getting pissed drunk at a muggle bar as she finished writing her latest assignment.

She prayed to God, The Universe, or whoever to just please put her out of her fucking misery and smite her right there on the spot- or _finally_ give her something exciting to write about. You see, Ariel was wildly unsatisfied with her work at the Daily Prophet. It had been nearly five years, and her editor had given her sodding Obituary duty. Again.

To her prick of a boss's credit, the obituary column had been a very busy section during the war. Now that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had been taken out, there were fewer deaths- or fewer homicides at least. At first it had been difficult, writing of the families or lack thereof left behind. Now Ariel had a talent for spinning sob stories, and a much lighter workload. But she was bored out of her mind.

It wasn’t that she took death lightly.

Ariel had lost her own cousin, Fabian, as well as many friends from Hogwarts. Her best friend Mable McKinnon and Mable’s sister Marlene, as well as their parents. They had been a second family to Ariel. Though, the saddest story Ariel Prewett ever sent to print was that of Lily and James Potter.

James and Lily had been high school sweethearts. Their relationship back in school had been _very_ on and off again, but that wasn’t the sort of thing you printed after a tragedy.  
Ariel had been several years younger, and in Ravenclaw, but everyone knew who the Marauders were. The story Ariel printed had been saccharine, a tribute written well enough to bring anyone to tears. Deep down, she doubted that the Potters were as perfect of a couple as everyone had made them out to be. 

A teenage pregnancy and a shotgun wedding? It wasn't Ariel’s idea of romance. Though, she had been perpetually single for years. She was twenty-four and had never had a serious boyfriend. She was probably just bitter. Anyway, the Potters were the last to die at the hands of You-Know-Who and Ariel had been tasked with writing the front page article that night. Then, as it turned out, she had been one of the first to learn that their deaths were only the tip of the iceberg of that tragedy.

Everyone knows the story now, but Ariel been at the crime scene. She had seen what had been left of Peter Pettigrew. Just a pinky finger. Ariel had been too shocked to vomit. He had been the kindest by far of the friend group.

James Potter and his best mate Sirius Black had been grade-A pricks back in Hogwarts. Still, that didn’t mean they deserved a shitty fate just because of how they behaved as kids. Now that Sirius was locked away in Azkaban Asylum and Peter and James were dead, only Remus remained walking free. No one had seen him in years. Poor bloke was shy, to Ariel's memory, and he had lost all his friends in one night. Who could blame him for disappearing?

And then there was the baby left behind. 

But everyone knew that story. Ariel poured an entire week of research into that article, but it had been given to someone else. And so here she was five years later, writing about grannies who passed in their sleep. She was starving for a real story, and she told herself that she would demand a change the next time she saw her editor’s stupid face.

Downing the rest of her pint with an unladylike burp, she slammed a muggle bill on the counter and grabbed her notebook. She slipped on her leather jacket and stepped into the night air. 

Apparating in front of her office, she began to feel her world spin a bit. Maybe she should have taken it easy before travelling here. 

She stumbled up the stairs to her desk and began slamming the keys of her typewriter. She had an hour before it was due. Just two paragraphs. That was all the work she had for the week. And she had put it off for as long as she could. 

She ought to just quit, but she needed some kind of payment to afford her flat. She wasn't ready to put herself through a job hunt, so she sucked it up and finished her printing. Approaching her editor’s office, she noticed that the light had been on.

 _‘Frank Knitwald, Editor.’_ read the silver lettering on the door. She tip-toed and pressed her ear to the door to make sure he was really there, before rapping her knuckles on the door.

“Come in!” Frank barked.

He had been on the phone, and by the looks of it, it wasn’t a conversation that was going well. 

She sat silently across from him as he ran his hands through his hair. A cigarette was pressed between his thin lips, the ash just about to dip from the burning tip when he suddenly barked into the receiver.

“I should have known about this a week ago!”

She gripped her paper tighter. Scanning the document, she tried doing a last minute proofread. When he was in a mood like this, the smallest typo could set him off. Luckily, she had managed to type it all while completely hammered with no errors. At least he wouldn’t be biting _her_ head off for once.

“Merlin, this is front page we're talking about! And _how_ am I meant to get coverage on such short notice? What, d’you think I can pull a journalist _out me arse?_ At this hour? Are you taking the mick?!”

Ariel wondered if he knew he didn’t have to scream into the phone. Even as a modified muggle device, modern telephones were quite receptive to audio. 

Frank finally spared her a glance, waving his hands at her.

Realizing he was gesturing for her work, she scrambled to hand it to him as quickly as she could.

“Fuck! _I don’t want to hear it._ Get me access. Now.” He slammed the receiver back into its slot and sighed heavily, finally tapping his cigarette into an ashtray.

“What’s this?” Frank scrunched his face at her work.

“Regina Thoreau, passed last Saturday,” She winced internally at his expression, “You, er, asked me to cover it.”

“Is that what you’ve been working on all week?” He scanned the page, running a hand over his face again. “Y’know, you came at a very high recommendation from Hogwarts, but you aren't going to go anywhere doing this entry level shite, d’ye hear?”

She nodded and smiled, ignoring that he was the one who put her on that particular story in the first place. “Yes, sir. I-”

The phone rang and he held up a finger.

“Good. I want those passes on my desk monday morning at 6 am.”

He nodded, though the person on the other end couldn’t see him. “Right.”

He placed the receiver on the stand again, this time much gentler.

“What are you on this upcoming week?” He asked hoarsely as he lit another cigarette. He had worn his voice out from yelling. It was a good sign. It meant he was out of angry energy.

Ariel shrugged, “Anything you need, sir. “

“Right.” He rotated his spinning chair back and forth in a swaying motion and bounced his leg. The man never sat still. It made her tired just watching him. He scanned her work. “I’ve got a big story coming in the next issue of the Weekly Journal and I need someone on it Monday morning.”

Ariel sat up in her seat, could she finally be getting a real assignment? The next issue of the Daily Prophet Journal was only a week away. This must be a pressing story, which meant it would be something exciting. Everyone in the office wanted in on work for the Journal. Several writers of the Journal went on to become best selling authors. Ariel never dreamed that big, but anything other than Obituaries would do it for her.

“Don’t get too excited. My best journalists are covering the werewolves in Romania. They won’t be back until Thursday. I need you on the story Monday through Thursday.”

“Yes sir.” Ariel gave him a mock salute.

“You’ll be beginning an interview for a prisoner at Azkaban Asylum. It’s a rather dingy place, much like the big prison. You’ll have an armed guard escort you to the prison cell and back outside daily. We’ll arrange a hotel and you can apparate to the visitor side entrance. This article will be strictly confidential. The last thing we need on a story this big is a leak. You’ll need a locked briefcase.”

He paused, staring blankly at her. “Why aren’t you writing this down?”

Ariel scrambled to find a pen in her pocket and something to write on.

Standing at the gates, Ariel couldn’t help but think Frank had been understating how dingy the Asylum looked. It was a shithole.

The gate was rusted and falling apart. Ariel guessed that the dementors were the only reason no one tried escaping. Had they not been stationed around the place, Ariel would have guessed that a simple push would knock the iron bars over.

A man in pale blue scrubs met her at the entrance, and simply told her, “Follow me.”

She did, trying her best to ignore the hollow feeling of sadness in her chest as she passed the Dementors in a brisk walk. Inside, the man in scrubs was exchanged for a beefy looking man in tactical gear. His wand was in his hand at all times, and he stood at least 6 and a half feet tall.

The guard introduced himself as Ed and explained the rules of interacting with the prisoner. 

“No touching. I will hold your wand for the duration of your visit. You will remain a safe distance from the prisoner at all times. His shackles are not to be removed at any point.”

Ariel nodded. “Fair enough.”

Ed turned and began walking again, and she followed. She didn’t mind that he wasn’t particularly the loquacious type. She would be socializing enough with _him._

Even though she had read the basics of the assignment beforehand, and seen a recent picture of him, nothing could have prepared her as the guard let her into the visitation cell.

His black hair hung a bit in his face, and he seemed to stare through her with grey, sunken eyes. Stubble lined his square jaw. His shoulders were rolled back and he seemed relaxed in the chair, despite his wrists being manacled to the table. His shoulders and arms were meatier, more thick with corded muscle, than she remembered. He had always been lean back in Hogwarts.

His gaze made a series of memories flash through her head. The summer she spent at the McKinnons. Mable had been her best friend. Mable’s older sister had them cover for her one night when she snuck out with her boyfriend, Sirius Black. Ariel and Mable had watched from the window as Sirius pulled up on a motorbike. He pulled Marlene in for a long kiss and she and Mable giggled, scrunching their noses. At the sound of their laughter, Sirius looked right up to the window. 

He couldn’t have seen her, could he? She had thought. But he had. He had made eye contact with her, as Mable hid behind the curtain of the open window. _He had given her a wink._

Then there was the time he dated some girl in Ravenclaw, Ariel's own house. He would be waiting outside the Raven statue every day at the same time that Ariel would leave for class. Her heart would flutter at the sight of him, all tall and dangerous-looking. He had tattoos long before school was over. Ariel remembered seeing them peek out of his button up shirt when he took off his tie and rolled up his sleeves as he reclined on the lawn of the Black Lake. She had spent many years admiring him from afar, completely invisible to him.

This was the boy who had always had a new girl in his arms. The charmer. The one that was always out of reach. First he was too old and she was barely a teenager. Then he was dating Marlene. Then he was off betraying and murdering his friends. 

Life was funny, wasn't it?

Ariel used to dream about him taking her away on his motorbike, waiting for her outside her common room to walk her to class, leading her upstairs to the astronomy tower to do unspeakable things. But he never saw her. She was always just in the background.

Now here he was. Sirius Black in his full glory, chained to the table and completely at her disposal. It was a shame he was off his rocker, because he still looked like a prince from a fairy tale. Or more accurately, the sexy villain that you couldn't help but root for. Maybe it was a tie between the two.

She stepped towards her chair to pull it out, the sound of her heels clicking on the floor echoes through the box-like room..

She fixed her face into a friendly smile. She was first and foremost a professional, after all. “Hello Mr. Black, I’m-”

“Abigail, right?” He said with a lopsided smile. 

She slid her folder in front of her before narrowing her eyes at him. “No, Actually. It’s-”

“Anna?” Sirius continued, “Okay, no. Hang on, I’ll get it-”

“Ariel Prewitt.” She informed him through gritted teeth, though her smile was still in place.

 _Don’t lose your cool at the crazy bloke._ She reminded herself. _He’s just not all there._

“Ariel.” He rolled the name around in a sensual way. “Pretty name. Fitting for such a pretty girl.”

She met his stare with her own, expressionless. Channeling her annoyance and years of experience interviewing difficult people, she tried not to react. She willed her thick journalist skin to not allow such cheap flattery to give her butterflies. He was a sodding murderer, after all.

She exhaled evenly, as if his comment didn't bother her. It really did, on quite a few levels- irritate her that in four years of school together (he was three years above her) he never took the time to learn her name. It only confirmed her suspicion that she had been a nobody to him and his friends.

 _His friends were dead now,_ she remembered. _Play nice._

Her face must have shown her internal battle, because an amused glint flickers in his eyes and the corners of his lips turn up just slightly.

“Do you know why i’m here, Mr. Black?”

“Well I _had_ been hoping for a conjugal visit. As it were, I’ve called you the wrong name, so that’s probably not happening.” A shit-eating grin stretches his face and Ariel is assaulted by the dimples she spent her teenage years dreaming about.

“Yes. I reckon you'd hardly do well in a conjugal visit. Imagine forgetting the name of your spouse.” She tuts good-naturedly. She’ll play along. Maybe she could get more out of him by flirting anyway.

“Well, I do know why you're here. You’re the journalist here to report on my upcoming hearing.” He said, shaking his hair out of his face and leaning forward a bit. “But I’m trying to place you. See, I never forget a pretty face.”

Ariel fought the urge to scoot back in her own seat. She outwardly rolled her eyes. “Don’t think too hard about it. Anyway, I will be asking you just a few basic questions today. I want you to think about them before I return tomorrow. The investigative team will take over on Thursday to finish up.”

“What, eager to leave me already?” He pouted. “That won’t do. Tell your editor I will only answer to you. See, there’s not a lot of aesthetic beauty in this place. I’ll be damned if I miss out on eyes like yours just to be sat in front of some bloke with a beer belly.”

Ariel fought a snort, leaving her with a strangled laughing sound in her throat. Robert Heald was the lead of the investigative team and he did in fact, have a beer belly.

Sirius had a victorious smile at the sign of her muffled laughter. “I like you. Let’s play a game.”

She frowned, patting her coat. “I didn’t bring anything. Er…”

“Not that kind of game.” He said, eyes trailing over her again. “If you want me to answer questions, then you have to answer some questions for me too. I’m a fair bloke, so let's say one for one.”

“No dice, Casanova.” Ariel smiled politely. “As you know, your hearing is conditional to your cooperation with the ongoing investigation into your claims. Unfortunately for you, you _need_ me to spin you a good story to help your public opinion following the trial, so you’ll answer my questions either way. I’m not obligated to return the favor.”

Sirius snorts. “You must be fun at parties.”

She narrowed her eyes at the man. Why had she ever had a crush on him again? She peeped the tattoos peeking from the top of his v-neck prison uniform. Right. He was hazardously good looking. That was why.

From the look in his eyes, he knew it, too. Ariel was beginning to doubt his insanity after all. Devoid of tics or vacant stares, Sirius Black was still a hot blooded male who seemed to have no problem eye-fucking her right back.

She raised an eyebrow at him, refusing to tug at her blazer or fidget. 

_Eat your heart out, Black._ She thought. _A life sentence is plenty long to try and remember me._

Sirius broke the stare off first. “You were Mable McKinnon’s little friend. The one in the window.”

She flinched. That was fast.

“Told you I didn’t forget a pretty face.” Sirius beamed, “I’m right, aren’t I?”

She nodded.

“Are you still into voyeurism? Because, you know-”

“ _Mr. Black._ ” She exhaled, betraying her lapse in composure by pressing her thumb and forefinger to her forehead between her eyes.

“Sorry, Love.” Sirius laughed, “You’ve got questions. Shoot.”

Ariel cleared her throat, glancing down at the questions her editor had given her.

“You claim that Peter Pettigrew was in fact the true Secret Keeper. How do you explain his disappearance and the, er-pinky finger.”

Sirius exhaled. “Phew. You just come in guns blazing, don’t you? I’d say you owe me an answer after this. What do you say?”

Ariel sucked her lower lip between her teeth. His eyes followed the motion. 

“Fine.” 

“Good.” He said, leaning back into his chair. The manacles stopped him from leaning back all the way. “Then the answer is that Peter cut off his own finger and transformed. He, alongside myself and… James Potter are… er, were unregistered Animagi. Peter transforms into a rat. He did so that very night after cutting off his finger. He made it seem to everyone as if it were me who sent an explosion at him, but it wasn’t.”

Ariel scribbled his answer down in a messy cursive. Sirius watched her curiously. When she was finished, she looked up at him. “Thank you. Do remember to think on any details that you can add to that statement. Which direction he ran off in, what he was wearing, things like that. Wizengamot is keen on things like that.”

He nodded.

“Next Question. Wh-”

“Hang on, Miss Prewitt- it is Miss, not missus, correct? I believe it’s my turn.”

“Yes it’s Miss.” She answered without missing a beat, “My turn again-”

“That wasn’t my question.” He chuckled, “But I’ll give it to you. I did set myself up for that one.”

“Right.” She huffed at his interruption. She read over the paper again.

 _‘Why hasn’t your friend Remus Lupin come forward to your defense?’_ was an incredibly insensitive and incendiary comment. Frank was really a prick for putting that one in.

 _Fucking journalists,_ she thought.

“What’s wrong, cat got your tongue?” 

“It’s not that, it’s just... my prick of an editor and his insensitive fucking questions.” She cringed. “Sorry. Forget I said that.”

The wolfish grin on his face told her he wouldn’t be forgetting a word. “Such naughty language. Not to worry, love, my lips are sealed.”

“Why hasn’t your friend Remus Lupin come forward to your defense?” She winced at the end.

His face sobered at that one. “I Dunno.”

Now he was looking down at the table. She felt a swell of pity in her chest that she didn’t think was possible after five years of shit work.

“Alright,” She said softly. “Ask me a question.”

He looked up at her again, and his grey eyes seemed darker somehow under the fluorescents.

“My place or yours?”

“Sorry?”

He chuckled lowly, “When I get out of here this weekend. My place or yours?”

“What, like for a game of gobstones?” She offered lamely. She knew exactly what he meant.

“No, no. Don't be shy” He gave her that dangerous, panty-melting smile she had seen many times back in school. “Your place or mine- as in instead of eye fucking eachother, we fuck for real. As in, want me to fuck you senseless at your place or mine?”

Ariel snorted, bursting into laughter. “You really are mad, aren’t you?”

He shrugged, smiling lazily. “Answer for an answer, _Ariel._ ”

She ignored the delicious way her name rolled off his tongue. “Neither. Because it’s not likely to happen.”

“You sound so sure.” His eyes studied her. 

She shrugs. “Why would they change their minds after five years? Hmm?”

“Well it seems you would safely be out of reach then. So why don’t you just answer?”

She smirked, staying silent.

“Come on, Miss Prewett. Humor me. Let’s call it a hypothetical situation.”

She chuckled, leaning forward. “Hypothetically, if I _had_ been eye-fucking you. And if I _had_ been thinking about fucking you for real. Which to be clear- _I wasn’t_ and _I’m not._ I’d say…” She tapped her lips, playing coy. “Yours.”

He leaned forward, and it was the closest they had been. The guard’s rules replayed in her head, but she couldn’t be arsed to care. He actually smelled clean- like soap and fresh laundry. She’s sure his hair and skin have seen better days and products- he had always been obsessed with his image- but he still looked like he could have been carved from marble. A statue of a greek god. It was the way his face was all angles and symmetry.

“It’s a date.” He said, winking.

She rolled her eyes. “Sure thing, Fabio. _Hypothetically,_ It's a date."

“Who’s Fabio?” He asked, drawing his dark eyebrows together in confusion.

“Uh-uh. My turn.”

Thus their banter continued until her time was up. She only got four questions answered before she is ushered away by the guard. She left the room first and she felt his gaze on her backside as she walked away. When she was in the hallway outside, she could finally breathe normally again.

Back in her hotel room, she sent an owl to Frank.

_Frank,_

_First day went well. Black is receptive to answering. Should be easy. Notes from today attached._

She piled her scribbled answers into the envelope with her note and signed off at the bottom.

The rest of the week went pretty much the same. 

Sirius asked about her family. She told him about the remaining members- her cousins Molly and Arthur with their fifteen children- every one of them of them: gingers. Sirius gave her a surprised look and she admitted to not knowing the _actual_ number of kids. Just that they could be a quidditch team. Later he asked about her hobbies. She shrugged telling him that hanging round muggle pubs and lounging around with her cat was as much of hobbies as she had. He told her she needed to get outside of her comfort zone and start living. She didn’t have a witty response for that. In fact, he was pretty spot on about that. Sirius had scrunched his nose at the mention of her cat- and she asked him why. He had simply replied, “I prefer dogs” and smiled to himself.

She grew comfortable enough around him that on Wednesday, knowing she would never see him again- she started answering all his dirty questions.

“What’s your favorite position?”

“CEO?”

He rolled his eyes. “Come on. Hypothetically when you come round mine, I should know what you like, shouldn't I?”

They had another stare-off. She laughed, caving first. “Fine. If you must know, I like doggy style best.” She had enjoyed it the most during her limited experience in one night stands.

She swore she only blushed because he was laughing so hard. 

“What?!” She prompted him after a full minute of laughter.

He shook his head, grinning. “Nothing. You’re just perfect. Fucking hell.”

Later it was “What do you like about that position?”

“Doggy style?” She felt silly talking about it again after his reaction.

He was chuckling again. She felt shy suddenly and shook her head. “Dunno.”

He scoffed. “Well I know why _I_ like it.”

She gestured for him to say so. “Go on…”

“I like fucking hard.” He shrugged, “I love smacking a woman’s arse, and if she lets me, I like to pull her hair back so I can drive my cock deeper into her.”

A delicious image formed in her head. Ariel licked her lips, before catching herself.

Sirius nodded, as if they were both imagining the same thing. “You too, hmm? Thought as much.”

Frank surprised her on Thursday by showing up to their last session. He informed her that she would be writing the full article, having proven she was more than capable with her detailed notes. She thanked her boss in a half choked sentence as she saw _him_ down the hallway. Black. He was looking her up and down again. He was taller than she remembered. 

She turned her thoughts to the article as Frank held open the door for her. So much for a last day of flirting with Black.

Black had a shit-eating grin as she and him both pretended to be all business (for her benefit). She almost went through the whole last session without anything he said making her blush. When they stood to leave, she was almost home free. She sent Sirius a lingering glance over her shoulder, hoping to take a mental picture before she left. After all, she probably wouldn’t see him ever again. She was mentally wishing her teenage crush farewell. A charming, sexy fucking tragedy. By now she believed he really didn't murder his friends. She wished she could tell him that she hoped the trial went well. But instead she merely thanked him for his time. 

He must see it in her face because he calls after her. “Don’t forget, Miss Prewitt. _My place_.”

She stumbled, tripping over the metal doorframe. She laughed nervously. “Right. See you, Mr. Black.”

“See you.” Is all she heard before the door clicks shut.

She spent the next day and a half typing and editing furiously. By the time she finished her piece, she was dog tired and wanted nothing more than her bed. After submitting the final draft, she returned home immediately to crash under her covers and sleep. She didn’t even bother checking in with the office over the weekend or any papers to see the results of the trial. 

She woke Monday morning to sunlight and her buzzer chiming from the door. She groaned, and the buzzer rang a few more times.

“Gus, who is it?” She asked, voice still raspy from her drowsy state.

Her fluffy white persian cat didn’t answer. Instead, he kept staring out the window broodingly.

She threw one leg over the edge of her bed, then the other. She groaned as she hauled herself into a sitting position. She was. really. _not._ a morning person.

She was wearing an oversized t-shirt and some boy shorts as she went to the window to see who was at the door. She didn’t see anyone. Just a few cars and a motorbike parked on the street.

She froze. That motorbike couldn’t be… 

There was a knock at her door. 

She squeaked. This wasn’t happening. She tried to calm herself. It was probably just her neighbor.

She glanced briefly at her auburn hair thrown up in a messy bun and her loose Ramones t-shirt in the mirror. She had stolen it from an ex-fling. It went to her mid-thigh. It was decent enough for grabbing her neighbor a cup of sugar.

She groaned again, rubbing her eyes as she pulled open her door-not bothering to check the peephole.

She blinked, staring straight ahead at a broad, leather-clad chest. She rubbed her eyes again, yawning. Then she froze, finally putting together the images of the motorbike and the leather jacket in front of her. Her cheeks tinge pink as her gaze finally trails up and up and up. Merlin, he’s tall and he’s really here. 

_Sirius fucking Black._

"It's Sirius _Orion_ Black, Actually." He grins, placing a large hand on her shoulder and shoving her gently back into her apartment. " _Fucking_ is the activity I've saved for our date."

She's so dumbfounded that he's here and that she just said that out loud and she just lets the ex-felon walk past her into her humble little abode.


	2. Breakfast in Bed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot? I don't know her. I only know porn. 
> 
> Sirius is out of the psych ward after 5 years and Ariel decides to give him a warm welcome.

Sirius _fucking_ Black was in _her_ apartment. The man she had crushed on for the bulk of her teenage years was shutting the door behind him. And he looked better than ever. That’s all that Ariel could think of as he gently guided her backwards into her apartment. She worried for a moment that he would look around at her things judgmentally, but the place was tidy enough. She hardly owned enough to make a big mess. 

She frowned up at him as he closed the distance between them, “You got out? H-how?” 

Also how did he know where she lived?

He smirked. “Told you I would.”

“Oh. Right.” She replied dumbly. She wasn’t much for wits in the morning. “Were you really being serious about… you know?”

“The fucking?” He nodded, “I’m always Sirius, love.” 

He was smirking and his face was inches from hers. He backed her into the wall, planting an arm just over her head. She was effectively caged in, unable to help smelling his scent of leather and something spicy as he leaned over her.

Ariel racked her brain, searching for something that would put this hot, ready-to-fuck man on pause so she could wake up properly. “If I recall correctly, we said _your place._ ”

His smile stretched into a full grin. “If I recall correctly, we agreed that was _hypothetical._ Besides, I’m not a very patient man. I looked you up the moment I got out. I couldn't stop thinking about you.”

One of his hands reached up to cup her face in his large, calloused hand. 

“So soft,” he mumbled. “So Perfect.” 

She was suddenly breathless and wishing she had put on a bra before answering the door. In the cool morning air her nipples were two stiff, perky peaks poking through her ‘Ramones’ shirt. 

His eyes dropped to her bosom as if reading her mind, and he licked his lips. “Good taste in music, too.”

She gulped. “Are you, er- hungry?” It came out as a squeak.

His eyes flashed with a mischievous glint. “Ravenous.”

“Er, good! I’ll put the tea on.” She turned to leave through the archway into the kitchen, but he wasn’t having it. 

Suddenly his hands were on her waist and he was holding her in place, her front pressed tightly against him. She felt warm sparks where his fingertips grazed her over her shirt. 

“Not so fast.” He tugged her by her bun a little so her head tilted back to look up at him. He was stupidly tall. “There’s something I’ve been wanting to do ever since you walked into Azkaban in that little _professional_ getup." She recalled the blazer and skirt she had worn to their first interview.

Had there been something wrong with her clothes? “And what’s that?”

“This.” He tugged her hair out of it’s loose bun and it fell down her shoulders. The ends reached her waist. He hummed approvingly. “Much better. You reminded me too much of McGonagall.”

She snorted, “That all?”

His own hair was tied back in a ponytail, now. She resisted the urge to reach up and do the same to him. She smirked at the thought of messing up Sirius Black’s hairstyle. He might have a fit.

He smirked back, and there were those dimples again. His grey eyes looked almost blue in the sunlight of the room. She was already weak in the knees and he had been in her apartment for less than five minutes..

“Not quite.”

“Oh?”

“Nope.” He said. “Now I’ll take my tea. No milk, two sugars.”

“Coming right up, Mr. Black.” She drawled. She could easily play a hospitable host.

His expression darkened and she turned around, sauntering to the kitchen. She felt his gaze run down her bare legs as he followed her. She decided not to bother with pants. She liked him watching her like that.

“Make yourself at home.” She gestured to a few free chairs. He sat on a barstool at the counter while she put the kettle on the stove.

She opened the cabinet, cursing herself for having put her breakfast teas on the top shelf. By herself in a situation like this, she would normally use a chair to climb up and get it. She was 5 foot 5, but the top shelf was made for giants. She stood on her tiptoes, stretching her arm until her socket burned, but she only succeeded in pushing the box deeper into the shelf.

“Bollocks. Er- Sirius?”

“Yes?” His warm breath tickled her ear. Under any other circumstance, she might have found it a bit spooky. But his deep voice sent shivers down her spine in a delightful way as he leaned over her.

“Mind giving me a hand?” Her voice cracked.

“Certainly.” He was behind her, and he took a step forward, pressing her into the counter and grinding his hips against her lower backside. He easily fetched a box of the black tea and set it in front of her.

“Thank you.”

He tutted, “I know of a better way of thanking me.”

“And how’s that?”

He put his hand on her hip and turned her around. Her natural instinct was to slide her hands up his chest and wrap them around his neck. Her fingers traced a tattoo on his neck.

He groaned against her soft caress. “Fuck. I’m a patient man, but seeing you in this shirt and your little black panties... I’ve waiting five years to touch a woman and you’re so fucking perfect. I don’t know if I can wait for us to go back to mine.” His hands were at her hips and they slid under her shirt to grab her ass, lifting her suddenly into the air to place her on the counter top. She gasped at his touch, the feeling of briefly being pressed against his hard chest. Now they were finally at eye level, and he was standing between her legs.

She bit her lip as his warm hands slid up her top, lifting it just enough exposing her panties again. His hands immediately went for her breasts, and he tugged a nipple between his fingers.

She writhed against him, biting her lip hard. His rough hands were doing wonders to her sensitive nubs. She fought the urge to moan out loud.

He tutted, “No need to keep quiet on my account, love. I’ve been thinking every night about having you like this, mewling beneath me. Ever since you walked into that room in Azkaban.”

He rubbed his thumbs over both of her nipples and she let out a soft gasp. She bit her lip, but a faint sound still left her lips. “Mmmm.”

“There’s a good girl.” His voice dropped an octave. “Do you like being touched like this?”

She felt herself nodding furiously as she let a little moan escape her lips. “P-please.”

She wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him against her warming core. 

“Greedy little thing aren’t you?” He purred, leaning forward to place a kiss on her forehead. The skin burned where his lips had been. “Right to business, are you? Hmm?”

She nodded, reaching forward to tug on the zipper of his jacket. He helped her shrug it off, and then we was standing in just his jeans and an old white t-shirt that looked like something from the past decade. If it ever fit him properly, it didn’t now. It was quite tight across his chest and arms. 

She trailed her hands along his chest, softly running her hands along his defined biceps and pecs. Something short-circuits in her brain and she runs both hands down his body to grasp him lightly over his jeans. He’s hard already.

“Someone's happy to see me.” She purred up at him. “Who’s the greedy little thing now?”

He chuckles, and uses one of her hands to press him more firmly. “I think you’ll find it’s _hardly_ little.”

She gulped. He wasn’t kidding. She felt along his length and he just… kept going. He was practically the size of her forearm. 

“Wow.” She breathed as she caressed his length. “Too bad.”

“And how’s that?” He grunted as she rubbed him. His arrogant smirk faintly tugged the corners of his lips.

“Well, see. _I too_ have been thinking about this since I saw you in Azkaban.” She tugged on the button of his pants to give the poor cock some breathing room. She pulled the zipper down. “And you see…”

He helped her out of her shirt and she tugged on his pants and boxers, lowering them down his thighs. In the background, the kettle whistled, but they had long forgotten it.

“The problem is…” Her voice was breathy. She was attempting to wrap her small hand around his girth, and her eyes were cast down. At the sound of his deep groan, she looked back up into his eyes “There’s no way I can fit this all in my mouth.”

He groaned a little louder as she pumped him. He chuckled lightly, his dilate pupils focused on her little hands working his velvety shaft. “Believe me love, you can always try.”

She looked at the twitching cock between her hands. She worked a bead of precum over his perfect mushroom tip with her thumb. He thrusted his hips slightly into her hands. 

His cock was truly a beauty. It was so pink and it was lined with little veins up and down the length- He was probably close to ten inches. He was thick, too. She fought the impulse to place her forearm side by side with it to see which was thicker. Her pussy throbbed at the thought of this massive, gorgeous cock filling her up. He would probably even have length to spare.

“Well, I _am_ a good sport, you know.” She said in a soft, breathy voice. “I guess there’s no harm in trying.”

He stepped back, letting her down onto her feet. He stepped closer again and his thick cock pressed against her belly. He pulled her tighter to him with one arm and lifted her chin with the other.

His breath was fanning over her lips. They were inches apart. “Where’s your bedroom?” He choked as she began pumping him again.

She inclined her head in the direction just slightly. “Back there.”

He leaned closer and she pulled back, stepping around him to walk to her bedroom.

“Aren’t you coming?” She called over her shoulder.

She stood tall as she walked, swaying her hips as she walked topless to her bedroom. 

He must have been close behind because an arm wraps around her front tightly and she squealed as she was being literally tossed onto her bed.

She crawled backward to recline lazily against her pile of pillows, taking a moment to appreciate Sirius Black in the nude. She didn’t know when he had kicked off his pants and combat boots. There were only some grey socks on his feet. She bit her lip as she appreciated his tall, muscular form. It was no wonder how he could lift her so easily. He was ripped.

He was much better looking than she had ever imagined. His tattoos were, well, everywhere. Black ink interrupted the expanses of rippling porcelain skin. It was quite a sight to behold. Not to mention, the huge, delicious cock that bobbed as he stalked towards her.

He looked her over, eyes clouded with dark pupils. “Fuck. You’re a walking wet dream, Ariel Prewitt.”

Her stomach clenches deliciously at the praise. She holds up a finger to beckon him towards her. “You’re not bad, yourself, Black.”

He kneeled onto the bed and was over her in half a second. His eyes were hooded as he pushed her hair from her face. He glanced down to where she was staring. His thick member twitched in response. “Go on, Why don’t you show me your appreciation, then? I can think of a way to welcome me home.” 

She was suddenly being flipped on top of him. She gasped at the feeling of his warm cock pressing against her thin panties. “Oh, f-fuck.” The mushroom tip was nuzzled right against her clit.

“It isn’t going to suck itself, Miss Prewett.” He tutted and she hated the way his arrogance and demeaning words turned her on. Warmth flooded her panties.

By the dark look in his watchful eyes, she knew that he was aware of exactly how he was affecting her.

She licked her lips and un-straddled him, settling her knees between his open legs. He was so big and warm, she felt so safe and protected as his thighs pressed against hers.

She leaned over him to trail a single finger down his muscular form. As she caressed his soft chest hair and the delightful little trail leading down the V that dipped between his hips, it crossed her mind vaguely that they hadn’t even kissed. Some people preferred not to for one night stands. Even though it was broad daylight, she was fairly sure he was only there to work out some post-prison frustration before leaving her for a string of new girls.

Right then, however, she didn’t care. She was practically drooling at the sight of his cock up close. 

The way he was reclined lazily against her headboard made her recall a painting she had seen somewhere of gods and angels. His pale skin was practically glowing in the sunlight, his form was like pale carved marble. His figure was unfair, and his cock magnificent. Except for his tattoos, he could easily pass for a statue of a well-endowed god. Ariel decided through the thick haze of her lust that she wouldn’t mind worshipping him.

She ran both palms up his thighs as she leaned over to lick his length from base to tip.

“F-fuck.” He groaned, hips flexing upwards.

She smiled up at him innocently, lifting her face up again. She rubbed her hands up his body again, ignoring the twitching member for a moment. His mouth was open and his eyes were dark as he watched her work his body.

She leaned down again and twirled her tongue around the perfectly mushroomed head. She lapped up the slightly salty bead of precum. “Mmm” she sighed contentedly.

She gripped his base in her hand to hold him steady as she peppered kisses up his length.  
She glanced upwards at him as she gave him another lick. His chest was heaving and he leaned back into the pillows, thrusting his magnificent cock up to her face.

“Patience, dear.” She cooed, reprimanding him with a sultry grin.

He practically growled as she licked him over and over again. She was getting him nice and slick. She let some drool pool in her mouth and let it fall onto the tip. Grasping him firmly, she rubbed the plump head against her closed lips. 

He exhaled hard, gripping the sheets. 

Ariel could feel her panties being soaked as she teased him with little flicks of her tongue.

She lightly wrapped her lips around his tip and sucked gently before releasing him with a pop. She alternated between licking his length and pumping him. Once in a while, she would wrap her lips around the head again like it were a big, cherry flavored lollipop.

She wasn’t particularly in a hurry. She worked nights, and a cock this magnificent deserved every minute of worship.

“Ariel… please.” He growled through gritted teeth as she pulled up off of him with a loud pop again. “Fucking hell your lips feel amazing. More. _Please_.” 

She pumped him a few times with her hands as she considered his request. “Since you asked nicely.”

She gripped his base and sank her mouth onto his length, bobbing down as far as she could. At first, she could barely take the first four inches. She pumped what she couldn’t fit in her mouth.

“Ff-fuck.” He panted. His hips thrust upward and she choked a bit on a couple more inches. She pulled off of him.

He looked pleadingly at her through hooded eyes. She smiled up at him. “Would you mind holding my hair back?”

He nodded, hands immediately twisting into her long, wavy locks into something he could hold with one fist at the back of her head.

She went back to work, bobbing up and down. Her apartment was nearly silent, save for the wet, sloppy slurping noises she was making on his cock. 

His deep moans made her chest swell with pride. She thought briefly that she would do anything if he kept showering her with praises.

“Fuck, yes Ariel.” He grunted as she bobbed a bit lower than before, throat becoming desensitized. “Just like that. You’re so fucking good, baby.”

She slurped as she bobbed deeper and deeper, occasionally gagging as his tip pushed deeper into her throat.

“Mmm.” She hummed as she kept working on him.

She popped his tip out of her mouth, frowning and his grip loosened on her hair.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, dark eyebrows furrowing together. 

“I still can’t fit you all in my mouth.” She pouted. She had been at it for a good ten minutes. And the last two inches or so still evaded her.

“S’alright.” A lazy, cocky grin stretched across his face. “Good on you for trying, anyway.”

She pouted, pumping him absentmindedly with her hands. She sighed, it was truly a pretty penis. She had an idea. “What if… No, nevermind.”

He sat up and reached to grab a handful of her breast, squeezing it gently. His other hand joined in and he bounced her breasts in his hands, rubbing his thumbs over her stiff nippes. She bit her lip, mewling.

“Tell me.” He commanded, lifting her chin with his finger. 

She glanced between him and his throbbing cock. “It’s just…”

He looked into her eyes, and his eyes flicked down to her drool-coated lips. “You’re such a pretty thing when you suck my cock. Did you know that?”

She inhaled, looking into those grey, dreamy eyes. They were like a stormy sea. Dark, dangerous- but unlike a storm in the ocean, she would willingly drown herself in him.

She exhaled. “You could always… fuck my face.”

He gave her a lazy smile and if there was any oxygen left in her body, it evaporated as her stomach erupted into butterflies. Maybe she had gone too far, been too desperate.

“Good girl.” He purred, caressing her cheek again with his thumb. She was breathless. “Get on the floor. On your knees for me like the good girl you are, hmm?”

She nodded silently, scrambling eagerly to the side of the bed. The window was behind her and she looked down at the blue of her shadow stretching across the wood floor.

Sirius scooted to the edge of the bed and beckoned her closer. As she kneeled between his legs, he reclined back slightly onto his elbows. His pink, magnificent cock stood proudly in the sunlight like it was in the spotlight on a stage. 

She licked him eagerly once, twice, three times- sighing contentedly. “Mmm. “

He chuckled. “Enjoying yourself?” 

She nodded, slipping her lips over his tip and bobbing down.

“There’s a good girl.” He choked, his hands fisting her hair again. 

Her suckling noises and moans became more enthusiastic as his hand guided her up and down his length. She worked on going lower and lower, as he whispered praises to her.

“Fuck you take me so well.” He grunted, “Bet you’re dying for me to cum down this pretty little throat, aren’t you?”

“Mmm mmm” came her muffled response. 

He let her up for air before he began to thrust lightly into her mouth, guiding himself deeper down her throat.

Her juices dripped between her thighs, and she slipped a finger inside her panties. She gasped against his cock as she ran a finger over her slit. She had _never_ been this wet before. She rubbed her clit in circles as he began to thrust deeper and harder into her throat. 

Before she knew it, her lips were centimeters away from the end, and his balls smacked lightly against her chin as he continued to thrust.

She gagged on the drool in a gasp as she began to touch herself in faster circles.

“Good girl, going to make me cum.” He panted, “Gonna take it all like a good girl for me. Fuck, your’re perfect.”

His thrusts picked up the pace and her eyes watered as he pounded into her throat. The lack of oxygen was almost too much. He was too wide, too big. Her throat was going to be sore as hell.

His balls slapped her chin and drool spilled from her lips as his thrusts grew hard and sloppy. 

She fingered herself desperately, desperately close to finding her release.

He gasped, moaning as he thrust a few more times and something hot and warm coated the walls of her throat. He stilled inside her and she felt lightheaded from the lack of oxygen. He seemed to realize this and pulled out of her. 

She swallowed the thick streams of his cum and leaned forward to lap up the rest on his half-mast cock.

“Fuck, you did so good, baby. You’re so good. So perfect.” He wiped at the tear streams down her face. The choking had done quite a number on her. She probably looked a mess, but she didn't care. 

She beamed at his praise, wiping her lips with her hand. She glanced down and realized that her hand was still in her panties. She had forgotten about pleasing herself with the whole lack of oxygen a minute ago.

“Come here,” He said slowly. “Let me take care of you.”

She bit her lip, lifting herself on wobbly knees to sit on his lap. He lay her down on his hard, warm chest and she sighed contentedly.

“You did so well, Ariel.” He said, voice hoarse as he ran a hand through her hair.

She let out a sigh as his hips pressed against her soaking panties. She was all hot and bothered. She would have to use her bath faucet to take the edge off later when he left.

She looked up into his eyes and he smiled down at her. 

He sighed, “Where the hell have you been my whole life, Ariel Prewitt?”

She smiled at him, shrugging. “Around.”

He chuckled, tracing a hand up her thigh, over her hip in slow circles. Without warning, his thumb hooked under the elastic of her panties and gave them a tug.

An involuntary gasp left her lips at the friction against her sensitive clit.

“Now how about I return the favor?”


	3. Eating Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oop, I couldn't resist myself with that chapter title. enjoy!

_“Now how about I return the favor?”_

Ariel had been nuzzled against his chest when he said it. She snuck a glance up at Sirius’ dark grey eyes. He was smiling down at her.

 _Um, Fuck, yes!_ Not wanting to seem eager, despite her practically dripping panties, she shrugged. “If you insist.”

He chuckled, holding her tight as he flipped them over. She scooted back with a giddy anticipation until her head was on her pillow.

He kneeled over her and rubbed her calves in circles. “Take off your panties.” He ordered her in a low voice.

She obeyed him immediately, looping her thumbs through the elastic and raising her hips off the bed to slide the damp, silky black fabric down her legs.

He took them in his hands, chuckling. “You’re positively dripping, aren’t you? I bet you just loved sucking my big cock, didn’t you?”

She can only nod and watch him in awe as he brings her panties to his nose and inhales.

“Fuckkk.” He groans. “You smell amazing.”

She sucked her lower lip between her teeth as she looked over his naked form. He was so beautiful.

He sunk down to lay leisurely on his stomach with his head between her bent legs. He massaged her thighs, trailing kisses up to her center.

“Come closer.” He growled, slipping under her thighs to tug her closer.

She breathed heavily as she felt his warm breath on her slit. Her hips twitched a fraction upward. 

“Hmm.” He kissed her outside lower lips, “Such a pretty pussy.” He planted a last kiss right in the center and she gasped.

Her eyes nearly rolled back as he licked her slit. “Ohh god!”

He smirked up at her. “So wet for me. Such a good girl to take care of my cock like you did. Now relax and let me do the same.”

He began to lap at her wet core with slow licks. He held her hip down with a firm grip to keep her from moving. 

“A-ahh!” She cried out as he sucked on her clit. Her chest arched as he flicked the most sensitive part of her with tiny licks

He chuckled. “I love those little noises you make for me. “

She gasped as he inserted a finger into her cunt, his long digit stretching her tight walls. 

“Fuckkk. You’re so fucking tight.” He groaned, 

She couldn’t speak, she could only mewl softly as he lapped at her with his tongue. The pleasure was intense, white hot. He sucked her clit between his teeth as he pumped his finger into her. “Fuck, Sirius.” 

She gripped the pillow tightly as she writhed beneath him.

“You’re such a pretty sight, coming undone for me like that.”

Her nerve endings were thrumming with pleasure, toes curling as he licked her like she was dessert. It wasn’t long before it was all too much. The sight of him between her thighs, the feeling of stubble against her thighs, and his silver eyes watching her gasp and moan- it had her climbing to her peak. 

“F-fuck Sirius! Ahh!”

He hummed into her pussy, pumping his finger as he gave extra attention to her clit. “There’s a good girl. Come for me.”

“S-Sirius! Ahh fuck!!!” And she was coming undone, vision blurring slightly as she spasmed in pleasure. Her whole world fucking spun from the intense pressure of pleasure in her skull. Her limbs went limp and she laid back, slowly falling from her glorious peak. 

He kissed her cunt one last time before getting up lay next to her on the mattress.

She was still breathing hard. They were silent for a minute, but suddenly a gurgling sound came from Sirius’ stomach. They both laughed, and she rolled onto her side to face him.

“That was… Thanks” She was breathless.

Sirius gave her a dimpled smirk. “Just wait til I fuck you properly Miss Prewitt.”

Why did her cheeks blush then? He still wanted more? The man was insatiable.

His stomach growled a little louder.

“Tea?” She offered. She wondered if she anything to cook.

He sighed, stretching as he sat up “Actually…”

Her smile faltered. She had had that tone before, talking to her one night stands. It was the ‘I’m-about-to-leave’ voice. She knew they weren’t exactly making love, and they hadn’t even actually properly kissed-they had just gone straight to business. It wasn’t like she was even looking for romance, so she should take this all in stride. So why did she get a sinking feeling?

He appeared in her vision, long fingers suddenly running through her hair, pushing it out of her face. “Well... It’s been five years since I ate out, Ariel.”

She smirked at him. He snorted, realizing his accidental innuendo. “I mean, at a proper restaurant. Wanna go for lunch?”

She glanced at the clock on her bedside table. She still had quite a lot of time before she needed to head into the office.

“Er, sure. Why not.” She said, offering a small smile.

Why was she suddenly feeling shy? Maybe it was because she never ate out with her one night stands. People started getting ideas, feelings would get hurt. 

But something in the way he had been looking down at her had the words falling from her mouth with reckless abandon. 

“Come on, then. I’m starving.” He got up first. 

He picked his jeans and boxers up off the floor and walked out to the kitchen to get dressed.

After watching his tight, naked arse retreat, Ariel laid her head back on the mattress for just a second. She was royally fucked. Sirius Black was fucking gorgeous. He was funny. And he had a magnificent cock. All of this had the potential to break her heart. 

And just like that her walls went up as she got dressed and mentally prepared for her lunch with sex god Sirius Black. 

Well, they hadn’t gotten around to _that_ part, but she just had a feeling about him. For a man to eat pussy like that… He had to be pretty good at the rest. 

She decided she better put on an outfit that would also be suitable for the office- In case what? It’s not like they would be out all day. Still, she grabbed a black long-sleeved turtleneck from her closet and some high waist plaid tweed pants. She brushed her hair into a high ponytail and finished the look off with a pair of pointy stilettos. 

She stopped in the hallway to grab a can of cat food from her Gus’ closet.

“Gus you fat git, come get your food.” She shouted. She was almost to the kitty’s bowl when he came running, rubbing between her legs. “There you are, fluffers. Got some tuna for you, boy.”

She pulled back the tab and flopped the goop into the bowl. The smell wasn’t too great.

“What is that?” His voice came from across the kitchen. He was looking between Gus and the canned goop in the bowl.

Ariel set the bowl down. “Cat foo- Is that my shirt?”

He had put on her Ramones t-shirt. Well, the one she had stolen from one of her old flings. It looked good on him. Like it belonged to him. It fit him perfectly- much better than what he had been wearing before. 

The irony wasn’t lost on her that if he took it, she would probably never see it again. Just like the guy she had stolen it from. Who knew, Sirius would probably pass it on to his next one-night stand. But god, wasn’t he something to look at. She tried to redirect her thoughts as the bitter thoughts threatened to take over. 

She mused to herself that it could potentially reach a countless number of people who would be connected to her one day fling with Sirius Black. A one-night-stand-t-shirt butterfly effect.

“Er, I hope you don’t mind. The clothes they gave me were from when I was taken in… There’s a lot of bad memories and, well, I actually went to this show back in 78’...’” He trailed off, lost in thought.

She smiled softly at him. He had been through a lot. “You can keep it. Don’t worry about it.”

He smiled back at her, but it quickly disappeared as he scanned her outfit. He bit his lip. “What are you wearing? Is this what you wear on dates, because if so, I have to say.” He whistled. “I hoped for something with a little more skin.”

“Ha. Ha.” She rolled her eyes, “If you must know, I have to work later.”

It would be the perfect excuse to make an escape if things got awkward. He didn’t know when she started. She could leave and go to the book shop or the record store and kill time- or walk home.

He pulled on his leather jacket and grabbed a pack of cigarettes. “Ah, that’s right. The Prophet.” He seemed to be thinking about something.

He pulled out a cigarette. “D’you mind?”

She shrugged. “Not really, but can you wait until we get outside? I’m not a fan of the smell.” 

He nodded, and she grabbed her small wallet, the keys to her apartment, and slung on her favorite oversized navy cardigan. Locking the door, he gestured for her to lead the way.

When they stepped outdoors, he put the cigarette between his lips and lit it.

Ariel had seen plenty of folks smoke, but there was something truly sensual about the way his long fingers gripped the small wrapped tobacco and the sparks of a lighter. His face of concentration as he lit his cigarette, and the relaxation as he exhaled billows of smoke.

These cigarettes were a richer smelling tobacco than she was used to. It wasn’t that bad to stand near him as he took a few drags.

“So what are you in the mood for?” She asked him. 

He shrugged, “Take me wherever you want. I’m sure I can find something wherever you choose.”

“Well, there’s a place across town, if you don’t mind the walk.”

“Who said anything about walking?” He smirked, tapping the ash on his cigarette before dragging it to his lips again. His lips were full, and she thought about how they had felt against her core, driving her to a damn good orgasm.

She wondered briefly how his lips would feel her own. Distracting herself from dangerous, unwanted thoughts, she asked him, “What do you mean? You want to take a taxi?”

He chuckled. “Not exactly. I brought my bike.”

She swallowed thickly. “Oh.” She grimaced at the black and red vintage motorbike. It looked like something from the fifties or something. She would be happier with her feet on the ground. 

Despite her teenage fantasies of this very situation happening, she wasn’t really one for fast, dangerous modes of transportation. She hadn’t been a fan of flying in school, and she hadn’t been on a broom since. She hated flying. Still, at least it was just on wheels and didn’t lift off the ground.

“I’ve enchanted it to fly, too.” Sirius tells her, a smug smile stretching his lips tighter around the cigarette. He exhaled around it, and a puff of smoke left him before he flicked it to the ground and stomped it out.

“Right…”

He snorted as he watched her wary expression. “Don’t worry love, I’ll keep to the ground for your first ride. If you get scared, you can always just hold me tight.” He sent her a wink as he grabbed the helmet from the bike and held it out to her.

She grimaced, taking it. “Fine.” she grumbled.

When they arrived in front of Luca’s less than ten minutes later, Ariel’s face was flushed from the cold air and her arms were practically welded shut around Sirius’ midsection. 

“You know, you can let go of me now.” He turned back to smirk at her. 

She cleared her throat, "Oh, right."

She was stiffly pressed to his back and she slowly released her grip. He inhaled dramatically, as if catching his breath. He let her get off first, before he kicked down the stand and swung his leg over the bike with ease. He was lithe and graceful, despite his height. He helped her out of the helmet. 

She turned towards the door as he put the helmet on his bike.

“Hang on!” He called out to her. He took two long steps to close the distance between them.

He cupped her face with his hands and looked over her. For a moment she thought he might lean down and…

His hands had left her face to smooth out her long hair. She had removed her ponytail to put on the helmet. She could only imagine how she looked, her hair had been blowing all over the place .

“You look like a lion or something,” He said with an amused twitch of his lips.

“Well I wouldn’t have if we had just walked,” She huffed, muttering under her breath.

He ignored her, grabbing her hand and pulling to the doors. “No fighting now, dear. I’m starved.”  
He admonished her as if they were some old married couple. 

She couldn’t stay mad at him when he held the door open for her, his grey eyes giving her a once over. 

"Only _you_ could look good dressed like a granny." He told her, and she rolled her eyes. 

They were quickly seated in a small booth towards the back. 

Their server was a perky blonde that Ariel had never seen before, all boobs and bright smiles for Sirius.

“What can I get started for you, handsome?” She cooed, grinning at him with a bright white smile. She leaned forward in her tight tank top and Ariel rolled her eyes.

“I’ll take a pint of Heineken,” Sirius pointed at the menu, “And spaghetti bolognese, please. Thanks, love.” He smiled politely at the girl.

Ariel held the menu up in front of her face to hide the displeased scowl she wanted to send the both of them. 

“I’ll get a Guinness and a margherita pizza, please. _Thanks, love._ ” She sent a sugary sweet smile at their server that didn’t match her icy tone. She hoped she sounded casual enough and not as petty and jealous as the green monster in her head. 

The server scribbled and then stopped. “You know, the pizza feeds four people-”

“Yes, I'm aware.” Ariel looked blankly at her, daring her to say something. She might be small but she could put away a lot of food when she wanted- judgemental stares be damned. Sirius looked between the two with an amused expression.

“Right.” The blonde smirked, swaying her hips as she turned away. Ariel sure hoped she didn’t slip or something, walking around like that.

What she was feeling must have been written all over her face, because when she turned back to Sirius, his eyes twinkled and his smug smile said it all.

“I didn’t have you pegged for the jealous type.” He sipped his water to hide his shit-eating grin.

She shrugged. “Dunno what you mean. I simply ordered my food.”

He sighed, “Whatever you say, Miss Prewitt.”

“You can just call me Ariel, or Ari, you know. That's what my f-” She had been about to say that her friends called her that, but she realized there weren’t many- if any of those left after the war. She was mostly a loner these days. “It’s a nickname.”

“Ari.” Sirius tried, nodding. "Right." The look in his eyes seemed to know what she was thinking. 

Everyone had lost something or someone dear in the war.

“Though,” He continued, “I think I will call you kitten. You’re like an angry little alley cat when you're all jealous Plus you look a little like a lion with your hair all windblown like that.”

She narrowed her eyes at him, “Ha ha.”

He only smirked in response. A silence fell on them for a few minutes as they waited for their food.

The blonde returned with their drinks. Sirius’ pint was filled to the top and hers had a few inches of thick foam that spilled over the top, leaving her with wet ring of spilled beer on her side of the table.

Ariel narrowed her eyes at the blonde. So much for Luca’s being her favorite Italian spot. 

She took a long sip of her drink to distract herself from the irritation and the dark-eyed sex god watching her from across the table.

A thought occurred to her. “Where are you staying?”

“Thinking about our plans to fuck so soon? I do like a straightforward woman.” He smirked at her pinched expression. He shook his head. “Actually, I inherited my mum’s house. It's quite dark and wretched, though.”

“Sorry about your mum.” She winced. She hadn’t known she had passed. 

Sirius chuckled. “My real parents were the Potters. My mom quite literally smited me off the family tree. I don’t miss her, really.”

Ariel nodded. “Right.”

“How about you, are your folks still around?” 

It wasn’t like the question hadn’t been asked before, but she couldn’t stop the swell of irritation at the thought of them.

“Do you ask all of your one night stands about their personal lives?” She snapped, scowling at him. She exhaled. It wasn't his fault. She sighed. "They died when I was young. I was raised by my uncle. Now, also dead. It's okay. I don't miss any of them."

He held his hands up with a smaller smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “I'm sorry.”

An awkward silence fell upon them as they ate. This was why Ariel didn’t go out to eat with her dick appointments. There was the danger of pretending it was a real date. There was no need for the smooching and sharing of stories like they wanted to know about that stuff. They wouldn’t ever see eachother again after today. It was better she got that through her head now so she didn't feel like a used piece of shit later.

“But you know,” Sirius said, swallowing a bite of his spaghetti. “ _Technically_ this isn’t a one night stand.”

She raised her eyebrows. “And how do you figure that?” His eyes twinkled as she took the bait. 

“I’m so glad you asked.” He leaned forward. “First of all, I haven’t even gotten to first base yet, and second of all- we’re eating out together.”

“So?”

“So it’s a date.” He shrugged, giving her a boyish grin.

She shook her head, leaning forward. “It’s not really. It’s two people who just gave some pretty good head to one another going out for lunch. Like coworkers or something.”

“Pretty good?” He looked insulted, but his dimples still held as he smiled at her. He tutted. “That won’t do. I have a reputation to uphold, you know.”

She rolled her eyes, a pit forming in her stomach as her thoughts drifted to his many conquests. “ _I’m sure._ ”

“Although,” He continued, running his finger over his stubbled chin. “I’ve been out of practice for years so maybe I’m just rusty. I guess you’ll need to allow me some more practice.” 

“Ha ha.” She shook her head, frowning. Now he was just wounding her.

“What?” His smile dropped.

“You don’t have to do that, you know. ” She scoffed, rolling her eyes at his confused expression. “Pretend you want to see me again and all that...” She crossed her arms over her chest.

“Why wouldn’t I?” He grinned, ignoring her sour pout. “Maybe I can’t resist such a charming personality.”

He reached over and took a slice of her pizza. He groaned as he took a bite. 

“Fuck me,” He said with his mouth full, “This is even better than my pasta. Where did you find this place?”

She shrugged, “I spend a lot of time in muggle town.”

“Well, I’ll definitely be back for some of this pizza.” 

She followed his gaze to the bar where the busty blonde was cleaning the counter top. “I’m sure you will.”

He burst into laughter and her attention snapped to him.

“You know, you’re kind of sexy when you’re all grumpy and jealous.” He chuckled, stretching back to lounge into his seat. “Don’t worry. Blonde’s, er, don’t do it for me anymore. Not after…”

Ariel nodded, fiddling with her nearly empty pint glass. “Right, sorry.”

The entire McKinnon family had been murdered. Marlene had been his longest girlfriend. She was a blonde, just like Mable.

“I'm sorry too.” Sirius said, “I know that you and her sister were close. You guys were always together.”

Ariel looked up, smiling softly at the thought. Hang on, how did he know that? When did he ever see them together? He never so much as looked her way. 

It didn’t matter.

Ariel chuckled, “And here I thought I had been invisible to you.” 

Sirius studied her expression. “Well, in my defense, you didn’t have an arse like that back in Hogwarts.” His lips twitched.

A smile cracked, and she laughed. “Shut up, Black.”

The blonde approached then, with their check, sliding it towards Ariel. This time, Ariel couldn’t help but feel amused. In truth, she had planned to pay anyway. Sirius had just gotten out of a criminal asylum. She didn’t know if he even had muggle money- or money at all.

“I got it” They said at the same time. She looked up at him in confusion.

“Sirius, you just got out of... “ She leaned forward to lower her voice. “I got it. I don’t mind.”

And she didn’t. Luca’s was a hole in the wall joint, not a five star restaurant. She could afford it.

He shook his head, pulling a few bills from a wallet. A wallet she knew had to have come from his jacket, because his tight jeans hadn’t held anything other than his huge…

She blushed at the thought. “At least let me split it with you.”

“Nonsense.” He waved her hand. 

The server came and collected the cash.

“Where did you- how?” She stammered. How had he had time to get muggle cash. When had he been released?

He shook his head, smiling. “Don’t worry, kitten. Hey! You know what?”

Something inside her stirred at the nickname. Merlin’s beard, she was a hussy. She blinked at him “What?” 

“I paid, so that makes this a date.” His eyes darkened as he reached across the table to run a thumb over her lips. His eyes glinted with mischief. “And _you do remember_ what we had planned for our date?”

Ariel bit her lower lip. “Do I?”

He took a lock of hair and twirled it around his finger. “Mhmm. Trust me kitten, I would never forget plans like that.’

“And what plans are those?” She feigned she had forgotten their plans to fuck. _His place._ She allowed him to take her hand in his. From an outsider's perspective it might have seemed like they were a couple on a romantic date.

“Have you forgotten already?” He chuckled lowly, “You and me are going to fuck, kitten. Doggy style, I believe you said.”

She gulped, heat spreading to her core. “Oh.” Her tongue darted out to wet her dry lips. “How far is your place?”

Sirius gave her a lazy smile. “Not far. Although…”

“Hmm?” She was already daydreaming about his cock again. His pretty, pink, massive cock.

He stood suddenly, and held out a hand. “I’m sure they have a back room here, hmm?”

Still thinking about his massive cock, she took his hand in a daze. He tugged her past their waitress without a second glance.

He took her down the back hallway and anticipation thrummed in her core. “Where are y-”

He threw open the door to the bathroom and glanced around. “It will do.”

“Sirius!” She yelped as he pulled her inside with him, shutting the door. She felt herself walk backwards until she hit the large counter where there was a mirror and sink. 

Luca’s was one of those places on the outskirts of town that didn’t get a lot of business during the day. The bathroom smelled like it had just been cleaned. 

Ariel’s heart thrummed excitedly as he took slow steps towards her. She sucked her lower lip between her teeth.

She gasped as he suddenly hoisted her onto the counter, his warm hands slid towards her crotch and he cupped her sex. His face was inches from hers.

“Ariel, do you have any idea what you do to me?” He growled, “My jealous little kitten.”

She gingerly rested her hands against his chest, a last line of defense. 

“I’m going to take that tight little pussy of yours right now, kitten.” He leaned down to kiss her neck. The warm sensation burned her skin and sent a throbbing want to her core. 

“Mmmm.” She breathed as he kissed up her neck to take her earlobe into his mouth.

“I don’t like my kitten feeling jealous, so how about I make you scream so loud that our little waitress friend will know exactly what we’re up to.” His dark eyes met hers as he tilted her chin up. “Just so there’s no confusion.”

“C-confusion? Ohh!” Her whimper turned into a moan as kissed along her jaw. She gripped his jacket tightly pulling him closer. She scooted closer to him, and he pulled away, chuckling.

“Such an eager little kitten.” His eyes darkened as he leaned over her again, his lips a breath away. His fingers rubbed her sex over her pants, drawing out another soft moan.. “So eager to take my cock.”

Ariel had enough with the teasing. She grabbed his jacket collar and looked up at him through her lashes. “You talk too much.” She leaned up and pressed her lips to his.


	4. F*cked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut. just all the smut.

Ariel Prewitt always thought that you could tell a lot about someone by how they kissed. She knew from experience that it was often a good indicator of how good they would be in bed, but more importantly, it often indicated your own feelings to the person. If you felt something when you pressed your lips to theirs- if your insides lit up with excitement, then there was a connection. A connection could lead to something more. If you felt nothing, even if the actual feeling of their lips was quite nice, then things weren’t going anywhere.

Right then as she was kissing Sirius Black, she knew that she was fucked in every sense of the word. His lips were soft, sensual, and honestly a bit unfair. The first kiss was short and he only pressed his lips back into hers for a moment before he pulled back and gave her one of his signature panty melting smiles. Then he gripped her face and kissed her back. Hard. And he was even better than before. His lips were practically making her weak in the knees as he gripped her tightly to him. 

Then, Merlin, he was properly kissing her- better than anyone had in her entire life. 

She could only hold onto the lapels of his leather jacket for dear life as she melted away with the feeling of his lips. Then he worked his tongue into her mouth and she felt it all the way to her core. A warm need for him to touch her. Anywhere.

He tugged at her cardigan and she scrambled to remove it, letting it fall into the sink. She pulled him by the neck so their lips slid together again.

“Fuck, kitten.” He growled against her lips, 

She pushed at his jacket and he unzipped it, shrugging it off until it fell to the floor. She worried for a moment about it getting dirty, but then she was being pulled back to those lips, and nothing else fucking mattered.

His hands fumbled with her work trousers, and he pressed his forehead to hers. “If I fuck you here, I need you to do something for me, kitten.”

“Okay.” She nodded breathlessly. She waited for him to continue as his eyes scanned her body.

He pulled her from the counter and stood her on the ground, squatting as he pulled on her trousers. He groans at the sight of her lacy red thong.

“I think we’ll leave this on, and those shoes.” He hummed appreciatively.

She would probably do anything he said if he looked at her like that. With renewed confidence, she pulled her turtleneck over her head and tossed it on the ground. She watched his dark eyes follow her hands as she caressed over a breast with one hand and the other went behind her back to release the clasp. She pulled one strap over her shoulder and then the other, before finally letting her red lacy bra fall to the ground. 

With a self assurance fueled only by the way he bit his lips as he raked her figure with his eyes, she leaned back against the counter, her chest arching up proudly.

“Fucking perfect.” Sirius growled, his hands grabbing her roughly by the hips to pull her tight to his body. He captured her lips again. His hands slid around to grab her ass.

She wound her hands around his neck, scratching the base of his scalp lightly as his tongue danced in her mouth. Kissing him spread a feeling like a wildfire inside of her. They were connected by an invisible tension. A warmth spreading in her chest. 

She pulled back for a second to assess his hair. It was time to let it out if that pesky ponytail. 

If she was only going to fuck Sirius Black once, by Merlin’s beard, she was going to tug and twist her hands in that beautiful head of hair.

She reached up and pulled on his hair tie. His black, silky hair fell around his shoulders.

He smirked as she mimicked his earlier motions, straightening his hair like he had done for her after their bike ride.

“Much better.” She purred.

“Naughty kitten.” He said, reaching down to slip a finger under the lace of her thong. “I can’t help but wonder…”

He slipped into the front of her panties, slipping a finger into her folds. He pulled the finger out, and it was coated in her juices. “Just as I expected. I ate your pretty little pussy only hours ago but it just wasn’t enough for you. Here you are still hungry for my cock... Naughty little kitten.”

She watched him in a daze, hoping he would just take her already on the bathroom counter. She tried reaching for his pants but he swatted her hands away.

“Not so fast, kitten. I believe we made a prior arrangement and I would hate to disappoint.”

She looked up at him with furrowed brows.

“Turn around.” He growled.

He stepped back and she quickly turned to face the mirror. 

He looked into her eyes through the reflection and watched her as he slid his pants down to his ankles.

Her heels were the perfect height for her to stand so that her hips were just at the counter’s height. He traced the red lacy thong with his fingers. 

He hummed his approval. “I like these panties. I want you to feel them stretch while I fuck you. What do you say, kitten?”

She gasped as he kissed her neck, his hand coming around the front to finger her under her panties.

“Mmmm.” She arched back into him, his hardness straining against her backside, held back only by a black pair of boxers.

“Do you feel what you do to me, kitten?” 

She moaned, nodding. He was pressing his erection into her ass, and she felt how massive and imposing he was. It was driving her wild.

“You think you can handle it baby?” He purred, “You think your tight little pussy can handle my cock?”

“Mmm. Please.” She whimpered at the loss of touch as his hands left her thin little panties.

He pushed his boxers down and they hung around his ankles, with his pants.

His hand stroked her slit as he pumped himself in his hand.

She licked her lips at the sight of him. Seeing herself in the mirror next to that magnificent cock made her begin to have apprehensive thoughts. He was going to split her in two. She was so fucking ready for it, though.

He tugged on her thong, teasing her with soft pulls of the fabric while he worked his cock. 

“Let’s be clear on one thing.” He said hoarsely, “This pussy is mine now, do you understand?”

She whimpered as he slapped the mushroom tip against her ass. “Fuck, Sirius, please.”

“Answer me.” A hand came down and sharply smacked her ass.

“Ahhh!” Why did the stinging feeling make her pussy throb with need? “Yes, Sirius.”

“Tell me what you want, baby.”

“I need you inside of me.”

He groaned as he gripped her ass cheeks, tugging her thong to the side in his grasp. He rubbed his tip against her slit, and it made a wet swishing noise.

“Mmm. Fuck Kitten, so wet for me. Good girl.” He teased her slit with the head of his cock. He looked at her eyes in the mirror. “I have been waiting for this for five years. I might get a little rough.”

She held his gaze, delighted by his silky hair, the way he pulled his lower lip between his teeth like he was holding back. His grey eyes were hooded as he stroked her pussy with his cock. He was waiting for her permission.

She knew what she wanted. She wanted him to use her, to fuck her so good she would be ruined for anyone else. She knew it was a mistake, even as she opened her mouth to speak. She didn’t care anymore. She needed him, all of him.

“Do it.” She said, voice steady. “Fuck me as hard as you want. I can take it.”

He groaned, gripping her hips to push her forward so her ass was higher and she was bent over the counter. Her pussy was dripping, she knew it when she felt the cool air on her exposed flesh. He had her panties looped around his thumb as he held her ass cheek in a vice grip.

He leaned over her to kiss her neck, and she gasped at the wet tip of his cock pressing against her. “Hmm. Good kitten. So ready for my cock, aren’t you. Well, If you say so.”

He aligned with her entrance and she gasped as he slammed into her in a swift thrust.

She squealed. “Fuck.” She had never been so _full._ She didn’t know if he was even fully sheathed inside of her. 

He smirked as he took in the sight of her in the mirror. Her open mouth, eyes looking dazed as she waited for him to start fucking her.

“You are so tight it should be illegal.” He grunted. “Good girl. Ready for more?”

She could only nod. _More?_ Fuck. She had been right, he wasn’t even fully seated inside of her.

He pushed in more, and she gripped the counter. She wanted to lean forward to get away. He was too fucking big.

“Ah ah ah. You promised. This pussy is mine.” He chuckled lowly. “Still sure you want it hard, baby? You want me to ruin this tight pretty pussy of yours?”

She nodded. _“Please.”_

His eyes darkened. “As you wish.”

And then he was slamming into her mercilessly. She moaned as his balls smacked into her with loud claps. It was hard and painful, he was using her body, and she felt him slam her cervix with every thrust. 

“Fuck, Siri-ahh!-us”. She cried.

His thrusts were fast and hard. He slid out and in with rough, furious thrusts. She put her hands on the mirror to try and hold onto something. His hand came up to her shoulder to hold her in place as he pounded into her.

“Fuck, baby, you’re so tight. So good. You feel so good squeezing my cock like that.” He gritted between thrusts.

Her eyes fell shut as he adjusted his angle and began to hit a spot in her she didn’t know could feel so good. “Ahhhh! Oh god!” She cried out.

“Look at yourself in the mirror baby. Open your eyes so you can see the pretty face you make when you take my cock.”

The image in the mirror was obscene, her breasts bouncing furiously as Sirius slammed home, over and over. She could barely focus as he thrust harder into her. He watched her eyes. 

“Look, baby. Look at yourself while your pretty little pussy takes my cock.”

“Ahhh!” her eyes flickered open, she looked at herself again. Her mouth was open and her eyes were clouded with pleasure. Sirius was gripping her as he pounded into her. He was beautiful, even as he was tearing her into two. 

Her eyes drifted shut as he pounded into that sensitive spot inside her. She had never had anyone hit that spot before. “Mmmmm. Fuck.” Her moans grew louder as she helplessly took his punishing thrusts.

She gasped as something came down hard on her ass. Her eyes opened wide as she caught his hand lifting again. Smack! Smack! Smack!

“I told you to watch yourself, kitten.” He grunted.

She didn’t feel pain from the smacks, just tingling warmth as her pussy gushed. She was climbing higher and higher as he hit that spot inside of her over and over. 

The sensation of her thong rubbing her skin as he tugged in it, like the reigns of a horse while he was riding her- was too much. The sensations were overwhelming. Then there was the way he watched her. The animalistic look in his eyes in the mirror, watching her as he fucked her hard.

The sheer size of his cock allowed him to pound himself deeper into her pussy than anyone had ever been able to. She didn’t even know that she could come from penetration, and yet, she was so close. She was in a perfect lusty haze, his deep groans and determined expression driving her over the edge.

“I’m gonna-Ahhh!” She cried out. He saw the look in her eyes and picked up the pace. She wondered if he was even human. It shouldn’t be possible for him to keep going so fast.

“Oh Sirius, fuck! Yes! Fuck me, oh god.!” She clenched around him as an orgasm ripped through her. He kept the quick rhythm as he pushed through her spasming pussy and the sensation had her eyes drifting shut again “Oh god. Yesss!”

It was more intense than anything she had ever felt. He was still pounding her even as she came down from her high.

“Good girl. My perfect little kitten. You’re so pretty when you come around my cock. You squeeze me so tight. You’re so fucking perfect. Trying to milk my cock with that tight little pussy, hmm?”

Smack! Smack! “AH!” She shouldn’t be so turned on by his assault on her backside. “Mmm. Yeahhhh.”

He slowed his thrusts and her head fell forward as her body sagged from her release.

“Shit, Sirius.” She said breathlessly, “They should have kept you locked up. You’re dangerous for me.”

He smirked as he pulled the hair from her face. It was almost a sweet gesture until he wrapped her hair into a tight fist and yanked her head back roughly. His other hand came around under her to grasp at her breasts.

Her back arched as his hand massaged her, tugging on her nipples

“Ooooh. Please!” She arched back into him, his cock still sheathed in her wet folds.

He chuckled as he caressed the other breast. Then he tugged sharply on her hair until her back was totally arched, her hips still pressed hard into the counter.

He thrust slowly once and then pulled out of her completely.

He took in her panting form, her heaving chest, the soft whimper at the loss of his cock. 

“You’re so perfect Ariel. Look at you. So beautiful. You take my cock so well.”

She was so aroused. His praise had her feeling excessively slick between her thighs. She felt so empty without him driving inside of her, hitting that sweet spot. She was already ready for him to take her there again.

He pumped his cock in his hand and she watched him in the mirror, biting her lip.

“Sirius please.” She whimpered

“Are you begging me for my cock, kitten?”

She nodded, pouting.

“You want my cock back inside you, hmm? You gonna come around my big cock again like a good girl?

She nodded eagerly. He fisted her hair again, yanking her back into place. Her hips pressed into the edge of the counter, back arched as he held her hair tightly. Her neck craned up and her tits pressed out from the position he held her in.

“Look at yourself, kitten. So perfect. _Mine._ ”

She could only nod a fraction since he was holding her hair so tightly.

He thrust forward and had just slipped his tip between her folds when the door opened.

Their blonde waitress stood there for a moment, in shock. 

Ariel was being held in place. Sirius wouldn’t let her squirm away or cover herself. He smirked at her struggle to cower away. 

“No wiggling, kitten.” He purred, ignoring the blonde behind them who stood frozen in place. “Stay still so I can fuck you again.” She could see the look on the poor girls face.

And Sirius? He only smirked as he drove himself home into her cunt. She should be concerned. He was insane. Reckless.

So why did the feeling of his cock fully seated into her dripping pussy make her forget to care that they were being watched? She was just as insane, probably.

In her defense, the deep throaty moan she let out was an instinctual reaction. He pounded into her hard and she thought she heard the door shut as her eyes fell closed. He was slamming into her harder, faster, deeper than before. She couldn’t help it. She was screaming.

“Yes! Yes! Yes!”

“You liked that, didn’t you?” He growled into her ear. “Liked me staking my claim on that tight little pussy in front of our waitress, hmm?”

She shook her head to refute his point, but she couldn’t really move. He chuckled. He kissed her neck, and she whimpered- he was driving into that sweet spot again.

“Yes, fuck!”

“Tell me, kitten. Did you like putting on a little show for her?” 

“No… ahh! Mmmmmm.” 

He frowned at her, pulling out. “Well, if you’re going to lie to me, kitten, I will have to punish you.”

Why did that prospect seem like it would be enjoyable? She was losing it.

“I’m going to ask you one more time.” He growled. “Did you enjoy me fucking this pretty pussy in front of that waitress you hated so much? The one that wanted this cock for herself? Hmm?”

She weighed her options. Lie and be punished- which didn’t seem an entirely unattractive option. Or tell him the truth and admit to being a despicable human being- but have that magnificent cock inside her again.

Her thirst won. “I loved it. Okay? Is that you wanted to hear?”

Sirius smirked. “Good girl.” 

His cock slid home again, and the feeling of delicious fullness filled her again. “Mmm. Yessss.”

He chuckled. “So needy for my cock.” He pressed a kiss between her shoulders. “Now, where was I?” 

She whined, pushing back on him. He was taking too long to start moving. 

“Oh that’s right,” He fisted her hair again and pulled her back roughly. Her neck and back strained as he held her in place. “Making my kitten come again.”

He began pistoning into her again, and she found herself climbing to another orgasm.

“Mmmmm. Fuck! Sirius. Yes! Yes! Yes!” 

It was pathetic how fast she was coming again. This orgasm even more intense than the first.

Then he was pulling out of her and she was being turned around. His hands in her hair guided her to the floor.

She sank to her knees eagerly and he pushed his pretty pink cock between her lips. She moaned at the taste of herself on him. He was moaning as he thrust into her face lightly.

She looked up at him, and took a mental image of him coming undone as she bobbed down on him. 

She sucked his head, wrapping her tongue around it as she pumped him with her fist. It wasn’t long until hot streams of his cum were dripping from her lips. 

“Lick it up, baby. Every drop.”

She swallowed thickly, gulping down his load. She used her fingers to wipe the excess from her lips and pushed it into her mouth. She looked up at him as she licked her fingers clean, and then the tip of his cock.

“Mmm.” He groaned. “You’re so good. Such a good little kitten.”

She gathered their scattered bits of clothes and he offered her a hand to pull her to her feet. He stepped towards her, but she turned around to pull on her pants and shirt. Her cheeks were red. She had really just been fucked in the bathroom at Luca’s. By Sirius fucking Black. It wasn’t until she was dressed that she could look at herself in the mirror. 

She looked well fucked.

She glanced in the mirror at Sirius who had put his pants back on, too. He was so fucking good looking. Sleek black hair hanging loosely. She turned to him after putting her hair back up in a ponytail.

She wanted to break the silence. Maybe if she made a joke, it wouldn’t be awkward.

“Well I’m pretty sure that waitress got a good show.” She turned to him with a smirk. “Not bad for a one-time fuck, Black.” There, she had acknowledged it. Then they wouldn’t have to play the game of ‘I’ll call you’ and ‘See you soon.’ Her smirk fell as she took in his hungry expression. 

The air was suddenly charged with something like electricity. 

He was looking at her with a dark expression. 

“The thing is, _Prewitt._ ” He stepped closer and leaned down to brush her lips with his thumb, “I’m nowhere near finished with that pretty little pussy of yours. I told you. It’s mine.”

She gulped, “Oh?”

He leaned forward to place a kiss on her lips. Warmth spread in her chest. She kissed him back, reaching up to run her hands through his hair. There it was, that feeling again.

_Yep. She was fucked in every sense of the word._

When she pulled on her cardigan a little later, she turned to the door that Sirius held open for her. He smiled, those sexy dimples making her heart flutter as she took his waiting hand.

This was bad. So bad. She was in this too deep.

He chuckled at the sight of their open-mouthed waitress as he tugged Ariel out of the restaurant.

As soon as they were out of the door, she was being pressed into the window with another hungry kiss.

“Fuck you’re perfect.”

She laughed derisively. “You wouldn’t keep saying that if you knew me. I’m a mess.”

“A fucking beatiful mess.” He grinned, then something flickered across his face. “I mean, er, you can’t be worse than me.” He laughed a little uncomfortably.

Ariel watched him fiddle with his jacket. Was he… nervous?

He stepped away and they walked silently to his motorbike.

They paused in front of the bike and he held the helmet with a serious expression on his face.

“Er, Ariel?” He bit his lip.

Her heart thrummed a bit quicker. “Yeah?”

“Can I ask you something?” He ran his hand through his hair and rubbed at the back of his neck. “It’s just, I wouldn’t ask this normally, but, er....”

Ariel would almost be delighted at the sudden nervousness of the cockiest person she had ever met, but there was something in his eyes that prevented her from finding humor in the situation. Whatever it was, it was really eating him up inside.

“What is it?” 

Sirius exhaled, looking into her eyes. “Can you help me find my godson?” 

Her heart dropped a little before her cynical thoughts drifted back into her consciousness. _What had she been expecting? A date?_


	5. In Too Deep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in which a fling just keeps going, and going.

There were a lot of things Ariel could imagine Sirius Black saying, especially after their little _entanglement_ in the bathroom. He was pretty heavy on the dirty talk- _not that she minded at all._ In fact, those kinds of things were what she had come to expect from him. So when he had asked her to help him find his godson, naturally, the most intelligent thing she could say was:

“Your _what_?”

He stared at her, without so much as a smile to let her in on the joke. “My godson.”

“Oh.” She chuckled with uncertainty. “Sure.”

“I was supposed to be Harry’s guardian in case anything happened to them. James and Lily. I was on my way to him before I got arrested.” He said, fiddling with the bike helmet in his hands. 

_Oh_ She thought. 

He was talking about Harry Potter of course. Just six years old and the boy was already world famous for vanquishing You Know Who. It came of course, at the high price of losing both his parents, and most of his would-be aunts and uncles.

“I, uh, didn’t know you had been named godfather for the kid. That’s...uh, nice.” She said. 

Damn her cynical thoughts. All she could think about was how his reputation didn’t make him seem like a good candidate for taking on a five year old kid. Especially after just getting out of prison. Even if he wasn’t guilty, he had no job. How would he support them? 

There was also the fact that he was a horny bastard who had immediately come over for a shag after getting out of prison. Again, _not that she minded._

“Yeah…” Sirius looked at her face. “What? What is it?”

“Hmm?” 

“You’re looking at me funny.”

“Oh it’s nothing.” She exhaled, “It’s just. Are you sure you’re ready for a kid? They’re kind of a full time deal you know.”

Merlin, this was not a conversation she normally had with people she slept with. Kids seemed like a distant, unlikely future for her. She hadn’t ever really seen herself as a mother. 

She was overwhelmed, and it wasn’t even her that had to take the kid.

It wasn’t like she and Sirius had a future. He hadn’t asked her to get married and raise someone else’s kid. So why did that prospect worry her? Was she more worried for the kid or for Sirius? Or for herself when she was done helping him- worried about getting discarded like the last week’s rubbish. 

Like she told herself that she should have been ready for, from the start of whatever this was. Since he walked into her apartment.

Sirius Black was too much of a wild card. Too unpredictable. And she needed to protect herself. 

His eyes narrowed. “You think I don’t know that?”

“No, Sirius, It’s just that-” 

“For five years it’s all I’ve been able to think about. How Lily and James deserve to have someone teach their kid what they died for. To show the kid a good life, raise him up in a loving home. James was my brother. I can’t just sit around and let Harry grow up in the wrong hands. I held him in my arms when he was just a baby. I-I...” 

Was it wrong for her to be attracted to the way he spoke so passionately then? Even if his words were laced with a little anger thrown in her direction, he looked so sexy as he said it all. His jaw clenched as he looked at her, his dark grey eyes looking darker, colder. He was warning her to back off on the topic. 

And he was right to. It wasn’t her place to pass judgement on someone she barely knew. She knew him only in official public record, in teenage fantasy, and, well, the _biblical_ sense.

She didn’t know what made him tick, what he was passionate about. She didn’t know his personality beyond ‘school prankster’ or ‘hot ex-convict who wanted to shag her’.

Perhaps she was just projecting her own insecurities on him. 

She fumbled for words to convey how shitty she felt about it. “Fuck, Sorry.” was all she could come up with.

She was a picture of grace and maturity.

“Look, it’s fine. You don’t have to involve yourself in any of this. My mistake.” He said, handing her the helmet.

She took it, watching him mount the bike. “Sirius…” She wanted to make things right.

He started his bike, looking straight ahead at the road. “You coming?”

She climbed on the bike, and put on the helmet. She was almost afraid to touch him. He was radiating anger- all tense suddenly. 

He exhaled, shoulders relaxing a bit. He reached back to grab her hands and wrap them around his torso.

He rode in the opposite direction of her apartment.

“Sirius, where are we going?” She shouted over the wind as they sped away.

“You’ll see.” Was his response.

They pulled into a neighborhood of elaborate townhouses. He pulled around, seeing a crowd in front of one of the houses.

“Shit.” He said.

Flashes went off as they pulled around to a back alleyway. There were garages and he raised his wand, making one appear between two others. They pulled inside just as the crowd of reporters had followed them around the back. 

With a loud pop! They had successfully disappeared out of sight.

He helped her off of the bike. The garage was the emptiest she had ever seen one.

“Mum never used it, of course. It was for muggles. It’s perfect for the bike, though.”

He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the back door of the house.

There were muggles outside on either side of the small backyard fence. Ariel raised a hand to wave at them, but they didn’t seem to see her.

“The house is heavily warded.” Sirius explained, unlocking the door. “My mum was always a paranoid old bat. It can’t be seen by muggles, and only a resident can invite others inside.”

“Right.” She said, completely dumbstruck at the sight of an elaborately decorated Victorian townhouse. The kind of house that the average person walked by and wondered what kind of life such a rich person led. The kind of house that had countless unused rooms. 

“Don’t tell me. Not a fan of the decor?” Sirius chuckled at her dumbstruck expression.

“I-er? Uh…” She cocked her head to the side. 

What were they doing in THE infamous Black family home? Her thoughts drifted to their conversation at Azkaban. 

‘Yours or mine?’

But hadn’t they already fucked in every sense of the word?

He smirked at her, grabbing her hand again to interlace their fingers.

“Care for a tour?” He shot her a smile. His eyes searched hers, hopefully.

“Sure.” She said, not being able to deny him and his hopeful smile. “Look, Sirius, I’m sorry about before. I didn’t mean anything by it... I really do want to help you find Harry. Just was a bit of a shock, really.”

He looked into her eyes, and then nodded solemnly. “S’okay. I know it was weird to ask. I know we just met and all.”

His other hand came up to cup her cheek as he planted a brief, soft kiss on her lips. As he tugged her along by her hand, she tried to wipe the goofy smile from her face.

As he showed her around the bottom floor, she spotted a small, grungy looking house-elf watching them from the shadows.

“....a disgrace.” the elf grumbled. “Blood traitor…”

Ariel was more amused than offended. She had never been in the presence of a rude house elf before. Typically, they were more accommodating than anyone wanted them to be. They were usually much too nice. 

Sirius shot the elf a glare. “Shut it Kreacher, and apologize to the lady.”

“Kreacher is sorry, miss.” He said, grumbling. “Sorry you is blood traitoring filth.” he added in a whisper.

Ariel snorted. He was a sassy one. She liked him.

Sirius ignored the elf, and the screaming portrait at the foot of the stairs as they kept walking. 

“SIRIUS YOU HAVE DISGRACED THE ENTIRE FAMILY BY BRINGING THIS FILTH INTO OUR HOME.”

Ariel raised her eyebrows. 

Sirius chuckled, “Bet you never thought a week ago that you’d be meeting my mum.”

Ariel laughed. “No, can’t say the thought ever occurred to me.”

There was still a bit of an awkwardness. She still wasn’t sure why she was here. All she knew was she enjoyed the feeling of his hand in hers. 

“This is my old bedroom.” He said as he led her into a dark painted room. The curtains were drawn open, overlooking the street below. 

Sirius shut the door behind them as she stepped in to have a look around. The sound didn’t go unnoticed by Ariel, nor did the electric shift in the air. They were alone together again in a small enclosed space.

She really shouldn’t have been thinking about it, especially with the soreness she felt from their last encounter just a short time ago. Merlin, she had orgasmed three times and it wasn’t even time for work yet. Almost, but not quite.

She looked around the bedroom. There were lots of posters, but they were all ruined with scorch marks. Her fingers trailed over a picture of the old Chudley Cannons team from 1975. 

“Sirius, why are these all ruined?”

He sighed, still standing in the doorway. “Mum or dad went on a rampage when I left, I suppose.”

His tone didn’t betray any emotion. He was very calm about it. More than Ariel would have been, had their roles been reversed.

She nodded. There was a letter on his desk. From Lily Evans. She didn’t feel right reading it’s contents, but she took note of the top corner. It was dated 1975.

“1975.. Is that when you moved out?” She looked over her shoulder to him, and his silver eyes traveled up her figure to her eyes before he nodded.

Had he been checking her out?

He really was a horny bastard. And she _really_ , truly didn’t mind.

“So you were, how old?” 

“Just had turned sixteen.” A smirk stretched across his handsome face. “Why? Writing another article about me, kitten?”

There it was again. That nickname. 

It suddenly felt warm in there.

A mischievous thought crossed her mind. She took slow steps across the room. She trailed a hand lightly along the silky covers of his old bed. 

“So this is where you slept as a teenager.”

“Mhmm.” He hummed in response. 

She glanced over her shoulder with a smile. “It’s rather _big,_ isn’t it?”

He coughed, shuffling his feet. “Yeah, my dad let me pick it… out”

His voice trailed off as she tossed herself on the bed and stretched out comfortably.

“Quite comfy, really.” She sighed emphatically. She didn’t miss his dark gaze on her as she kicked her heels off. He took slow steps towards her. 

She snorted, “So this is where _the_ Sirius Black had a wank as a teenager.” 

An amused twitch of his lips told her she had hit it spot on. “Too many to count.”

He was at the edge of the bed. She shouldn’t want him again. She shouldn’t.

She arched her back as she stretched out over the pillows. “Hmmm. Sooo soft. I don’t think I’ll be making it into the office tonight.” She said breathlessly. 

His dark eyes were watching her, his body poised at the edge of the bed like a predator stalking his prey. “Is that right?” His voice was low, steady. _Promising._

She nodded, smiling at the hungry look in his eyes. She knew she probably looked the same. “Mhmm. Think it’s time for a nap.”

He chuckled lowly, and then he was crawling over her. An arm on either side of her torso. Trapped.

“Just a nap, then?”

She nodded in response. “Mhmm.”

He smiled mischievously down at her, pushing her hair back out of her face. 

His touch was gentle as he looked into her eyes. “You know, teenage me would have bitten his arm off to see a girl like you in this bed.”

“Oh yeah?” She said as she reached up to run her hands through his hair as his knee came up between her thighs.

He had her effectively trapped under him. But he had fallen into _her_ trap. “Oh absolutely.”

She played with the ends of his hair, “I’m sure teenage me wouldn’t have minded either.”

He chuckled, “Oh yeah? Did you have bit of a crush on me?”

Her own smile dropped. This conversation had taken a different turn than she had hoped for. “No.” She lied.

“You’re lying.” His grey eyes twinkled as he smiled at her. It wasn’t a mocking smile, but Ariel still felt silly about it. 

She rolled her eyes, hand dropping from his hair to cross her arms over her chest.

He laughed. “You really did, didn’t you?”

She frowned. “So what if I did?”

“That’s adorable.” He tapped her nose with his finger. “Naughty girl. Bet you were all jealous of my girlfriends, weren’t you?”

“No. I-I… Shut up, Sirius.!” She frowned. She didn’t like being at the butt of his jokes.

He laughed again at her pouting face. “Sorry, love.” He snorted, laughing. “But it is a little funny.”

She pushed at him weakly and he fell back on the bed on her side, laughing at her.

“What? What’s so funny?” She snapped, “The thought of me crushing on you?” Because it wasn’t funny to her.

“No. It’s nothing.” He said, still grinning.

She shot him a look.

He turned on his side to face her. “It’s just that that little girl I saw watching me and Marlene is nothing like the girl I just met a week ago. Teenage Ariel was cute. A shy, timid thing. This Ariel” He said, his fingers trailing up her side. “Is a goddess. And a damn good shag, if I might say s- HEY” She had smacked his hand away from her.

They had a stare off, and his grin threatened to spread to her own face. He was truly hazardous.

She snorted. “You’re so stupid.” She couldn’t stop the smile that found its way to her lips.

His eyes twinkled as his hand came to her hip again. His other hand propped his head up as he looked down at her.

Ariel was getting quite comfortable just being with him. She found herself enjoying his spicy, manly scent and the soft sheets below him that still smelled like fabric softener.

Her eyes were drooping a bit as his hand gently rubbed her. It was quite the contrast from his rough handling of her earlier.

She knew she was going to regret it later, the way he pulled her in closer, positioning her to lay on his chest. The way her arm draped over his firm, muscular, _warm_ torso and their breathing slowed together as they fell asleep.

Ariel stretched, waking up from one of the best naps she had ever had. She was warm and content. Moonlight shone through the window onto the dark blue walls.

 _Dark Blue?_ She jolted upright, but she couldn’t go far. She looked down to find a tattooed arm draped over her midsection. Sirius was sleeping peacefully next to her. So _that_ was why she was so warm. 

She sighed at the sight of him. His face was softer when he slept, the years of grief erased. He looked younger, more vulnerable.

She couldn’t help but reach over and gently push his hair out of his face. He was so pretty, it wasn’t fair.

He grumbled something, tightening his arm around her and pulling her tight to his chest.

Her laughter was muffled as her face was pressed to his chest.

“Hmmm?” His deep voice groaned. 

The sound sent shivers of delight to her core. Memories replayed in her mind of him making those groans as he had his way with her in Luca’s.

One of his eyes opened, and he groaned again. “Hmmm? What day is it?” His sleepy voice was hoarse as he released his tight grip on her for a moment to stretch.

She froze. “Oh no. What time is it?”

She lifted her wrist watch to the moonlight. It was past nine.

“Shit.” She was hours late for work. She would have missed assignments at the very least, and if her boss was in a shitty mood, she would be fired 

He seemed to realize at the same time that they had overslept, but his reaction was quite different. He chuckled, “Just send an owl that you’re ill and come back here.”

She groaned, “Sirius, I’ll be fired.”

He snorted. “Fuck em, then.” His arm wrapped around her again, and she melted into his embrace.

He wasn’t playing fair.

“I can’t just miss work” She whined. “I have to pay for my flat, you know.”

“Well, do you like what you do?” 

She shook her head, chuckling. “Not really.”

“So _fuck em,_ Ariel. You shouldn’t waste even a second more of your life on that job if you hate it so much.” He was getting all passionate again, and she was getting dazzled by him again.

“Easier said than done.” She said, pulling herself out of his grasp and sitting upright.

He shook his head. “It’s not. Don’t waste your life on anything. Not one moment.”

She arched a brow at him. “And how, might you recommend, should I pay for my flat? Got a fat git of a cat to feed, if you’ll remember.”

Sirius grimaced. “True. He is a bit fat.”

She rolled her eyes, scooting off the bed. “I’ve got to go. Can I apparate from in here?”

He shook his head, “No, it’s the wards. I can take you on my bike.”

She felt a pit in her stomach. It was time to shut things down. She had gotten too comfortable. It was too much. “Look you don’t have to do all that. I’ll still help you, with your godson.” She re-tucked her turtleneck into her pants. She had the feeling _someone_ got handsy while they had slept. “I can start at work tonight and look into the archives.”

She was already in the hallway before he could get out of bed, but then his footsteps were following her quickly as she nearly ran down the stairs.

“Ariel, hang on a minute.” He said, rubbing his eyes.

She ignored him, but then she remembered something. She paused in the hallway. “Wait! Have you got a telephone?”

Sirius nodded. “A magical one, yeah.” 

“Let me see it. I should call my boss to see if I'm fired, or I'll just be wasting my energy apparating.”

He looked at her, studying her expression, before nodding. “Follow me.”

He led her into a large living room, pointing to the corner. 

She practically sprinted to it. It was a gold, ornate looking thing on a fancy pillar stand. It had a spinning dial.

She picked up the receiver and dialed the office.

“This had better be you, Prewit, or so _fucking_ help me.” 

Frank was angry. This wasn’t good.

“It’s me, it’s me.” She assured him, ready to make up some excuse “Sorry I-”

“You had better have a fucking good excuse why you failed to show up on the same day some girl was spotted on the back of Sirius Black’s motorbike. We needed you on the fucking story-” He continued ranting at her, but she zoned out, repeating his words in her mind.

“They saw me?”

“Told the others you were going to shit the bed with this! And I was right.” He suddenly drew a big breath in, “Hang on, did you say _you_ as in _you_ were with Sirius Black?”

“Maybe?”

She was fired for sure.

“Fuck me. This is brilliant. We can do a story on him. You can give us an exclusive. You beautiful fucking woman! This is so good.”

Ariel frowned, listening as he kept on talking about the possibilities. Sirius didn’t need someone writing a fucking _exposé_ on him while he was fresh out of prison. He had been through enough. He had lost all his friends and family. He had been wrongfully imprisoned for five years. He needed to get back on his feet away from the greedy eyes of the media.

“Listen, Frank?” she interrupted him “There’s no story here. Why can’t he just have some peace and quiet? He deserves that much, don’t you think?”

“What do you mean, there’s no story? Are you fucking joking?”

She ignored Frank’s screaming as she looked up at Sirius. He looked vaguely concerned, clearly catching on to the topic of conversation. Her heart swelled at the sight of his eyebrows drawing together. She couldn’t do this. He had been through enough.

And Ariel? She had been through enough with the Prophet. The writing shit stories for a spineless newspaper. A job that was going nowhere after five sodding years. 

She did the mental math of how much money she had left in Gringotts, thinking to how much she would need to cover rent while job hunting. It was barely enough.

She looked into those worried silver eyes. And then she did something stupid.

“Frank?”

“What?”

“Fuck you. I quit. Mail me my check, will you?” And then she slammed the receiver down, as if it had burned her.

She ran her hands through her hair. “Fuck. I just did that.” She turned to Sirius, who gave her an odd look, “Did I just fucking do that?”

Sirius walked over to her slowly. “You did.” He grinned. “That was brilliant” 

He wrapped her in his arms and spun her around. She laughed, but she also wanted to cry a bit. She was jobless and rent was due soon. 

“I can’t believe I just…”

But any chance of coherent thought slipped away when he leaned down and kissed her hungrily. 

“That was fucking hot, kitten.”

He kissed her hard, and she melted into his arms. But she wanted more. She wanted to work out this sudden rush of adrenaline. She jumped onto him. He caught her easily, his hands under her legs. She deepened the kiss as she wrapped her legs around his hips. Their tongues danced and her back slammed into a wall. His lips were on her neck and he sucked on the skin there.

She gasped as she felt the hardness grinding into her. “Sirius.. Ahhh!”

She knew she was already ready, too. 

They pulled apart and he looked into her eyes, asking her a silent question. 

She nodded enthusiastically, and then his lips were on her. And she was in heaven.

He carried her to the couch, falling backwards so she landed on top of him, straddling his lap. He gripped her ass, grinding her into his pelvis. “This time, kitten, I want you to ride me.”

As if she could deny him with his hands on her, driving her wild. She was in too deep.


	6. The Noble House of Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some smut with a small dash of plot/feelings.

Ariel had come to the conclusion that everything Sirius Black said or did was just sexy as hell. For example, the way he easily could pick her up and carry her across the room like she weighed nothing. It was a moment that was electrified by the adrenaline rush of having spontaneously quit the job she’d always hated, and his lips against hers. 

She might come to regret it in the morning, but for now she could only think about the feeling of his strong arms gripping her tightly to his chest. That and the way his lips caressed her neck and left trails of burning desire inside of her.

“This time, kitten, I want you to ride me.” He growled into her ear. 

She didn’t respond, she just slid her hands down his torso and tugged up on the hem of his shirt. He lifted his arms to help her as she pulled it over his head and then her hands were free to trail over his skin. 

Her palms trailed over his defined chest in admiration for a few moments, brushing over the patch of hair on his chest. Her fingertips explored the blank ink decorating his toned abdomen and rested her hands on the edge of his pants. 

She leaned down and kissed along his shoulders, trailing across each tattoo and up his neck. Absentmindedly, her hands fiddled with the button on his pants, tugging it open.  
He exhaled as her fingertips brushed the skin just under his navel.

Frank was probably fuming, and she probably could have handled the situation better, but that was far from her mind now. It was like everything else had melted away and there was just this moment. Just Sirius. She nuzzled her face into his neck and sucked on the skin there, leaving a red mark. Hers. For today, at least.

It was like she was drunk on the feeling of his hands on her. She loved the way he smelled. It was selfish, and would probably be disastrous, but she wanted him again before he disappeared from her life. She would do anything he said. She rubbed her hips against his. He groaned, unbuttoning her pants and tugging at them. 

She leaned back. “So _eager_ , aren’t we?” She tried her turn at dirty talk. He had asked her to be on top, after all.

“Mhmmm.” he nodded. His hands slid up her body and reached for her breasts under the fabric of her turtleneck.

Ariel watched him for a second, admiring the way his dark hair was sprawled out behind him on the couch and how he bit his lower lip in concentration. He was really beautiful to look at. Classically handsome mixed with a little rough around the edges. Sort of a brooding, darkness to him that enticed her to no end. No wonder he was such a heartbreaker back in school.

She tried not to think about how much she wanted to know what was going on behind those dark, brooding grey eyes as they watched her. She just needed to keep this light, shallow. He wasn’t going to be her boyfriend or anything. They were just shagging. No reason to get all sentimental about it.

She lifted her shirt over her head, and he helped her rip it off. She stood up for a moment to toss off her pants and shoes. His eyes were on her as she peeled off the fabric slowly. Next was her bra, and she flung it to the floor. 

She stepped back to him. He was still half dressed. Had he meant here on the couch, or upstairs?

“Panties, too, love.” He growled.

Ariel raised an eyebrow at his bossy tone, but obliged him. She would get around to doing it, but her way. If she was on top, she was in control. She would take her time. Turning away from him she hooked her thumbs through panties and tugged on them a little. She shimmied them down her legs very slowly, bending over to push them to her ankles.

She had been expecting the hungry stare. She had been expecting his eyes on her ass. But she wasn’t expecting when she looked back at him was to see that he had already lost his pants and was reclined back, pumping his cock while he watched her.

Her breath hitched in her throat. Her mouth suddenly felt very dry.

It was so erotic. The casual way this beautiful man watched her as he pumped his fist up and down over his long, thick cock. 

She was mesmerized by the way his strong hand gripped and worked his shaft. The swell of his pink cock disappearing beneath his fist, and then standing proudly as his hand slammed down to his base.

The dark, delicious look he was giving her was too much. The air in the room felt hotter, thicker.

Her brief strip show was over and her panties were dropped carelessly at her feet. Because she only could think about one thing: having that beautiful dick seated fully inside her. Now.

She straddled him, and his hands went to her hips, giving her ass a squeeze as he positioned her. If she was feeling some type of way, it was because of how his rough hands handled her. How after only one day of touching each other, they were perfectly in sync with one another’s needs. She reached below to guide his cock to her slit. She rubbed him against her, and the feeling made her gasp.

“Mmmm.” She moaned.

She couldn’t wait anymore. She lined him up with her entrance and lowered her hips, letting his tip sink inside of her.

Her wide eyes pleaded with him. “So big. Fuck.” She whispered. She had overestimated how ready she was for this.

Logically, she knew it was technically possible. She had taken him all earlier. But now that she was watching him disappear inside of her.

“Just take it nice and slow, baby.” He choked, hands massaging her ass with rough fingertips.

 _Had he just called her baby?_ The shock of it made her lose her mind and her grip a bit as she dropped lower. Her mouth made an “o” as she clenched around his girth. This position was very intimate. She felt even fuller than before, her pussy was pulsing tightly over his length. And the look in his eyes as she sank lower… 

“F-Fuck.” Sirius growled.

“Mmmm.” She hummed in agreement. His grunts spurred her on as she slid even lower. Locking eyes with him, she sank all the way onto him. The feeling had her eyelids fluttering. “Ohhhh! Merlin, you’re big. Feels amazing.”

She had to stay still for a moment, adjusting to the fullness. As her inner walls clenched him tightly, her hands slid up his chest to his shoulders. He was half sitting up against the armrest of the couch. She gripped his shoulders for support as she prepared herself to lift up.

His hands reached under her hips and he helped, lifting her with just his arms. 

The friction was incredible. As his cock slid inside her, she let out a throaty moan. The perfect mushroom tip rubbing her insides at just the right angle. He lifted her to the tip, and then he dropped her. She was soaking wet. And she was impaled again. 

Taking things into his own hands, he gripped her tightly, lifting her up and down his length, tortuously slow.

“Mmmm. Fuck.” She sighed as he lifted and dropped her again.

He grunted as she slid up and down him with ease. Her hands clutched him for support as he lifted his hips and slammed into her. 

“Yes! Ah!” She cried as he picked up the pace, thrusting into her from underneath. Her chest jiggled helplessly as he lifted her up and down his length. Occasionally he lifted her off of him completely and then dropped her down as he thrust up, hard. The sensation was overwhelming. She was building faster and faster to her release. 

Soon, she was moving on her own, bouncing enthusiastically on him without any help. He grunted and moaned as she rode him. She picked up the pace as his deep, guttural moans and grunts spurred her on. 

She leaned her head back and placed her hands behind her on his thighs as she rolled her hips.

“Fuck, Ariel.” He grunted as he reclined back further, enjoying the show as she squeezed him inside of her. “Just like that, kitten.”

She was getting closer and closer to her peak, the way he was watching her was so hot, so intimate. This position was rubbing her clit and she was so close. She leaned forward again, her neck craning down to press her lips to his.

It was hot and desperate, pleading for him to take her over the edge. And just a little, she was asking him not to disappear on her in the morning. Even if she knew better. That's just how these things went. 

“Get up.” He growled against her lips.

“But I’m so close,” She gasped.

“Now.” He pecked her lips.

She pouted as she got up off of him, her cunt throbbing with need. Before she knew what was happening, he had thrown her over his shoulder and carried her up the stairs.

“Um, Sirius?” She giggled into his back. “Where are you taking me?”

“You’re coming to bed with me.” He grumbled. He carried her all the way up to the third floor and down the hallway. He threw open the door and they walked into another dark room with a massive bed. He kicked the door shut and then threw her on the bed. 

She laughed as he immediately crawled over her. Before she could even scoot back towards the pillows, he was positioned between her thighs and kissing her again. He kissed her and she felt the head of his cock against her slit. She tried pressing against him, eager to impale herself on his length again. 

“So eager, kitten.” He tutted. 

She could only bite her lip to hold back the moan as he gripped himself and rubbed her slit with the perfect pink mushroom tip of his cock.

He rubbed her clit and her breath hitched, wanton need filling her again. He looked into her eyes as he sank into her.

“Mmmmm, Sirius” she gasped at the feeling of being so full again. It was the most delicious feeling in the world, being so full of Sirius Black.

He was moving again and one of his hands was gripping her waist to slam hard thrusts into her. It was almost too much as he leaned down to kiss her. His movements rubbed her clit and she was climbing higher and higher, moaning against his lips.

Her hands were at his back, clutching him tightly as he took her higher and higher to her peak. And then everything was shattering, her body almost shaking with pleasure. She was so full of him, and he was hitting that spot inside of her. And she was exploding with the pleasure, even harder than before. Wetness was coming out of her as she shuddered hard with the most intense orgasm of her life. Her pussy held him in a vice grip.

He groaned as her walls clenched over him  
“F-fuck!” He grunted, and she vaguely felt the hot streams of his cum spilling inside her. “Oh, fuck, Ariel.”

She could only smile lazily in response, head still fuzzy from the pure pleasure. She was so sleepy again, laying limply against his mattress.

“Wow.” She whispered a full minute later. She had squirted. She had never done that before. 

He fell into his back next to her. “Shit. I’m sorry, I couldn’t stop. Are you…?”

“I take a potion, yeah.” But she hadn’t taken it today. She had been too busy going round for round with him all day. “It’s at my place. Uh, I should get going anyway.” She would have to take a double dose of it tomorrow. For now, she would need to find the strength to sit up.

He huffed, wrapping an arm around her torso. “Not now. Stay.”

She froze. “Stay?” She couldn’t. She couldn’t play house with Sirius. Especially if she would be all in her feelings when he decided to never talk to her again. 

“Stay. I’ll take you home in the morning.” He grumbled, kissing her shoulder.

The warm, tingly feeling she felt where his lips pressed against her spelled trouble. But that was a problem for future Ariel.

“I shouldn’t.” She said. And she knew it was true. She was playing a dangerous game with her fragile, battered heart. 

He sighed, “Well, whatever you want.”

What she wanted was to pass out in his arms, and this massive, comfy bed. “I just uh, don’t want to impose or anything.” She did want to. She wanted to curl up in his arms and sleep happily ever after. She blamed her stupid horomones for making her daydream stupid things like that. 

“S’not imposing. I want you to stay.” Sirius yawned, shrugging. 

She didn’t really want to argue, despite how conflicted she was about it- her body was too exhausted to put up a fight. “Okay.”

“You’ll stay?” He grinned, pulling her backside against him so she was the little spoon. Then his arm was around her waist as if he had already decided her answer.

“Um, yeah. I’ll just go… in the morning.” She murmured. Her eyes were drooping. She didn’t have it in her to argue the issue. The next morning she would wake up and the illusion would fade. But for now she felt so safe and so warm and so comfortable as he held her as if they were lovers or something.

“G’night kitten.” He mumbled

She mumbled back “Goodnight” before she fell into the best sleep of her life.

When Ariel opened her eyes again, the sun was peeking in through a tiny slit between the dark curtains. The bed beside her was empty. 

She was naked. Naked in Sirius Black’s bed. She had shagged Sirius Black. Twice. 

Deep down, she couldn’t help but wonder if it had all been a dream. His showing up at her flat, his massive godly cock, and her quitting her job. It was all too good to be true. All, except for the job part. 

Maybe it wouldn’t be too late to beg Frank for her job back.

But did she really want it back? Now that most people had settled from the war, there had to be something better out there. A smaller newspaper. A business. Anything, really. She just had to start looking.

Had he left? Probably. She never usually stayed overnight after shagging someone. She could just walk out the door. But then... Should she lock the door behind her when she left??? And more importantly, where were her clothes?

Shamefully, she walked out of the bedroom in her birthday suit and tiptoed down the hall. 

The house was silent, save for some distant music as she walked down the stairs.

“Sirius?” She called out as she peeked down the hallway of the second floor. 

When there was no response, she tiptoed down the next flight of steps, passing the sleeping portrait who had screamed at her the night before. She scanned the large living room for her clothes. Hadn’t they been just in front of the couch? She turned around the room, looking for them.

She cringed at the sight of herself in the mirror. Her neck and chest were littered with love bites. Her hair was practically an invitation for several small birds to stop and make a home if any happened to fly past her. 

Her wand was on the couch. She grabbed it. “ _accio_ clothes?” 

Nothing.

She panicked. What should she do? There was music coming from the next room, but what if it wasn’t Sirius? His brother? No one had seen or heard from him in years.

She decided to look for something upstairs. 

As quiet as she could, she ran back up the stairs and into his old bedroom on the second floor. She ran to the wardrobe and opened it. 

“Shit.” She muttered, looking at the empty hangers.

“Ariel?” A voice came from the hallway. Sirius.

“I’m in here!” She shouted, before she realized that she was naked, and it probably looked like she was snooping through his things. Technically, she was. As footsteps approached, she slammed the door shut.

“Uh, don’t come in!” She winced, “I’m naked!”

Sirius chuckled from the other side of the door. “It’s nothing I haven’t seen before, love.”

She laughed uncomfortably. _He wasn’t exactly wrong._

__She opened the door a crack and looked out to see the handsome, dimpled smile of a half-naked Sirius._ _

__“Are you always this shy in the morning, kitten?” He asked with his signature smirk._ _

__She backed up, opening the door more. “I am when my clothes have suddenly vanished into thin air.”_ _

__She shrugged, opening the door all the way as she shamelessly ogled his naked torso. He was very fit. As awful as Azkaban had likely had been, his body was rippling with muscle. And the tattoos. Ariel was at a loss for words._ _

__His eyes darkened as they raked over her. “Merlin.” He muttered absentmindedly as he stepped towards her._ _

__She blushed, looking at her feet. She should have grabbed a pillow or something to cover herself up._ _

__“Uh, have you seen my clothes?” She asked timidly._ _

__His eyes glanced up at her, then. A twinkle of mischief in his dark silver orbs. “No, actually. I suspect Kreacher will have had something to do with it. Never mind that. I have a shirt in here somewhere. And I’ve made breakfast.”_ _

__“Oh.” She didn’t know what else to say. His presence made her a bit shy. He had kissed and fucked her to the point where her lips were swollen and her insides were even a bit sore. She was thoroughly ravished._ _

__She would never be the same after Sirius Black._ _

__He smirked, looking her up and down again as he stepped past her to the wardrobe._ _

__“I already checked inside of...” she trailed off as he opened the door to several shirts and some folded black pants._ _

__“A charm. Wardrobe has to be in the hands of the family to reveal it’s contents.”_ _

__Ariel raised her eyebrows . Such a charm had likely been expensive and added in by a professional antiques dealer. _Rich people._ she thought. “Impressive.”_ _

__He tossed her a black t-shirt and a black pair of boxers that looked a size or two too small for him. They were in his teenage size._ _

__She wrinkled her nose, wondering if they had been washed since he was sixteen._ _

__Sirius mirrored her confused, slightly judgemental look. “Don’t tell me you have a problem with Zeppelin.”_ _

__She snorted. “No, of course not. Ramble On is like, one of my favorite songs of all time. No. I just thought you said your mom ruined all your things?”_ _

__He grinned. “I thought so too. But I guess I was wrong. Unfortunately none of these fit me anymore.” He held up a flexed bicep._ _

__She nodded appreciatively as she sniffed the fabric of the shirt. It didn’t smell musty or anything. She pulled it on over her naked body. It fit just a little oversized. Not enough to cover all her bits._ _

__She pulled on the black boxers._ _

__“I prefer you in nothing at all, but you look damn good in my old clothes, kitten.” He winked._ _

__She snorted. “Thanks.”_ _

__She couldn’t help but think of those dumb tourist t shirts she had seen in her travels that said things like “my friend went to the tallest rollercoaster in the world and all they got me was this stupid shirt.”_ _

__This felt like that. I woke up in Sirius Black’s bed and all I got was his old t-shirt._ _

__But that wasn’t true. She also got the heated look he gave her as he watched her get dressed and the look he gave her now. And well, _he had_ been quite a ride._ _

__His arms reached for her, but he seemed to hesitate._ _

__He crossed his arms, biting his lip. “Er, Come eat?”_ _

__“What, you made me food?” She beamed. That was definitely unexpected._ _

__He smiled almost shyly in response. “It’s not much.”_ _

__She wanted to laugh at his sudden change of demeanor. “It’s okay.”_ _

__She followed him down the stairs. She took the opportunity to appreciate his defined back muscles and his tight jeans._ _

__She had shagged _him_. Merlin. Her inner teenager was squealing over that very fact as she sat at the table._ _

__Music was coming from the attached kitchen. Ramones._ _

__She bobbed her head, singing along under her breath._ _

_____And no one’s ever gonna tear us apart  
Cause she’s my sweetheart.  
Oh yeah_

__She trailed off at the sight of him in the room again. He was balancing several plates and a mug._ _

__His small smile was almost shy as he put a plate with some half-burnt toast and some sludgy looking coffee in front of her._ _

__She looked from the plate to him and raised an eyebrow, grinning. _So he wasn’t a cook._ Probably never learned in a rich household or living with his mates. Or prison. _ _

__He rubbed the back of his neck as she picked up a slice of the crispy blackened toast. It was like the energy had shifted. Was Sirius _Fucking_ Black… nervous? The look was adorable on him. _ _

__“Well, aren’t you going to join me?” She smirked._ _

__“Right.” He nodded, heading into the kitchen to retrieve another steaming mug before pulling up a chair._ _

__She watched him squirm as she made a very audible crunching bite into the toast. The charcoal-y taste against her tongue made her choke a little, but she was scared to wash it down with the dark, sludgy drink in front of her._ _

__She cringed looking into the mug. Nope. She couldn’t do it._ _

__“Uhhh, you know. This is nice and I appreciate the effort, I really do. But I can cook. Do you have eggs?”_ _

__He shrugged sheepishly and she tried to hide a giggle as she walked past him. He had taken a sip of the coffee and had a pained expression on his face._ _

__As she stepped into the kitchen, the full force of the music hit her._ _

__She walked up to the fridge and opened it. It held a single carton of eggs and some butter. She looked around for the bread._ _

__In under ten minutes she was carrying out a few plates with fried eggs on toast. She also had made a new batch of coffee._ _

__He smiled gratefully as she set a plate and mug in front of him._ _

__“Thanks. Kreacher cooks usually but he’s probably getting our clothes clean.”_ _

__She nodded, taking a bite of her toast. “Right, I forget about house elves sometimes.” Because her guardians had treated her like one. It had been a good thing in the long run. Now she never relied on anyone else to get things done._ _

__He said nothing as he ate his food. Even the way he ate was sexy. She had to tear her eyes away. Thoughts like those wouldn’t do her any good._ _

__She sipped her coffee. “So, uh. What are you doing today?”_ _

__He stared at the table for a minute. “Hoping to find where my godson is.”_ _

__“Oh, that’s right.” She nodded. At least he was consistent. Maybe he really would be a decent caretaker to the kid. If Kreacher did the cooking, that is._ _

__“We both are.” He added._ _

__The coffee went down the wrong pipe. “Excuse me?” She choked._ _

__“You and I, kitten.” He clarified._ _

__She looked into her coffee as she searched for an excuse. “Well, I…”_ _

__“Have somewhere else to be?” He tapped his chin with a glint in his eye. “Oh wait, but you don’t have a job anymore.”_ _

__She glared at him. “That’s why I need to look for another one, Sirius. Besides, aren’t you sick of me yet?” She laughed, trying to play it off like a lighthearted joke._ _

__He snorted. “What, you don’t like kids or something? Is that it?” He guessed._ _

__“No. Well,” She scrunched her nose. “It’s not that I don’t like them. It’s just they can be a lot. I like them in small doses. My cousin Molly has six kids. I like playing with them when I visit, I just never wanted any for myself.” She shrugged. “And well, I am happy to help you. It’s the least I can do. But, um. Can I just like, have a few hours to take a bath and feed my cat?”_ _

__“A bath?” He wiggled his eyebrows. She lost her train of thought when he gave her a dimpled smile. He was too pretty to be real._ _

__She needed to snap out of it. What had he said? Oh that’s right. He had only payed attention to that one part of what she said._ _

__“Yeah, a bath. I’m, um, a little sore.” She smiled sheepishly. “Not that I minded it. You were amazing. Uh, I mean-“_ _

__He gave her a wolffish smile. “You’ll be needing your potion too, love. I haven’t forgotten. And don’t worry, I get it.”_ _

__

__She blushed, feigning intense interest in her coffee._ _

__He didn’t rush her. She got the sense that he just didn’t want to be alone. “My friend Stella works in archives. I should still be able to get in to the building. My boss doesn’t usually work Tuesday nights. I can, uh, write you? When I’ve got the information?”_ _

__He nodded, watching her with an unreadable expression. “Okay.”_ _

__“Okay.”_ _

__There was a pop and Kreacher appeared._ _

__“I have cleaned master’s clothes” he muttered._ _

__“Thanks, Kreach.” Ariel smiled at his disgusted expression._ _

__He disappeared again, leaving behind a small stack of clothes. She sifted through the pile of things Sirius had been wearing and took out her… pants?_ _

__“Where’s my top? Or my sweater? or my underwear?”_ _

__Sirius chuckled. “Have no idea… Kreacher!”_ _

__The elf reappeared in the doorway._ _

__“Where are the rest of the clothes? The lady’s things, Kreacher. Where are they?”_ _

__“Kreacher does not touch the vile blood traitor’s ugly things. He only cleans the filth from this noble door. Vanishes it to the dumpster.”_ _

__She ground her teeth. “Sorry? How come my pants are here, then?”_ _

__“Kreacher thought they were master’s. Kreacher can dispose of-“_ _

__“That’s enough, Kreacher.” Sirius said through choked laughter._ _

__Ariel wanted to laugh, but she was now short a top and sweater._ _

__“Sorry. Er, Just keep that shirt.” Sirius said, still chuckling._ _

__She glanced down at the faded black shirt. “Are you sure?”_ _

__He smiled. “A fair trade, I think.” He lifted the Ramones shirt she had given him._ _

__

__When the motorbike pulled up in front of her apartment building, Ariel felt a pit in her stomach. So this was goodbye._ _

__She got off the bike and held out his helmet without looking at him. It lifted out of her hands. Biting her lip, she searched for the right words. “Well, good luck with your godson. Uh, bye.” It wasn’t the most elegant she had ever been. She knew she sounded awkward. She couldn’t even look him in the eye._ _

__Because for some reason, she knew it would make her sad to see him go._ _

__So she turned towards her building, and was ready to go on without turning back when she heard him call after her._ _

__“Hang on.” He said._ _

__She watched him smirk as he dismounted his bike. He sauntered over to where she stood, all leather jacket and snug jeans and silky dark hair._ _

__She gulped._ _

__He walked right up to her and cupped her face in his hands. Then his lips were on hers. And her brain was melting to mush again._ _

__“That’s how you give a proper goodbye, kitten.” He pulled away with a wink. And then he left her._ _

__

__Ariel’s thoughts weren’t coherent again until she had collapsed onto the couch in her flat._ _

__Gus hopped onto her stomach and made himself comfortable. “Hey, fatty. I don’t want to move you but I really need a bath.”_ _

__He didn’t budge. For five whole minutes. She leaned as far as she could reach for the television remote on her coffee table. “Alright, then. Let’s see what’s on.”_ _

__She clicked on the tv and Gus got up again. “Hey! I thought we were going to snuggle!”_ _

__She pouted. He was so fickle._ _

__

__She sighed, standing up to run herself a bath. “Shit, my potion” She scrambled to find it in her medicine cabinet. It was almost empty, and she downed the rest._ _

__She shuddered, imagining herself like Molly, with seven little demons running and screaming around her. _No thank you_ she thought._ _

__She wrote Stella in archives about the kid and sent her an owl. And then she sank into her bath with a glass of red wine. And she tried not to think about Sirius _fucking_ Black._ _


	7. Girl’s Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ariel goes out to try and forget about Sirius.

Ariel didn’t know why she had agreed to go out. She hated going to crowded pubs on weekends. Her friend Stella had roped her into coming out for drinks in celebration of leaving her shitty column at the Daily Prophet. Perhaps it hadn’t occurred to Stella that she would be buying all the drinks because Ariel was unemployed now.

 _“Please._ Ariel, you and I are in our twenties and we’re attractive. We don’t buy drinks at pubs. We get poor sods to buy them for us.” Stella said, rolling her eyes.

Easy for her to say. Stella didn’t seem like she had ever had an awkward teenage phase that left her with crippling self doubt. Stella was a bombshell, dripping with sex appeal. She was practically a female Sirius Black.

“You’re thinking about him again, aren’t you?” Stella said, patting Ariel’s shoulder. “And he never wrote you back. Or called you. That won’t do. This is worse than I thought! We need pre-pub drinks!!!” She pulled Ariel into the kitchen of her flat. Her place was quite nice, filled with lots of books.

Ariel had only like ten books at her flat. Stella was a bit book-nuts.

Ariel tugged down on the slinky black dress she had been practically shoved into. Stella was quite persistent and pushy when she wanted something. That’s how Ariel ended up wearing makeup and a tight black dress from Stella’s closet with some tall stilettos. She looked quite the femme fatale.

Inside, however, she was feeling a bit depressed. After an entire day of mind-blowing shagging with Sirius Black and even sending him the address of his godson and his old friend, she had only received a single word reply.

‘ _Thanks_ ’

If had been almost four entire days. Ariel felt foolish for even imagining that they had had a connection beyond sex. After the endorphins had faded from their hookup, she had crashed big time. Three days and two bottles of wine deep into a self-pity party of quitting her job and being ghosted by her teenage crush, Stella had shown up on her doorstep.

She was only trying to help. Ariel was grateful that at least one person cared if she was dead in a ditch somewhere, but the outfit was a bit much. Now they were going to some dive bar all dressed up, and some drunken idiot was bound to have a problem keeping his hands to himself.

She would rather just listen to her records and cry alone in her apartment.

“Nope. None of that.” Stella waved a finger in her face, pulling her out of her thoughts. “Drink this.” She shoved a glass of amber liquid into her hand.

Ariel tossed it back, not even flinching as it burned down her throat.

Stella raised her eyebrows, “Oh, so it’s going to be one of _those_ nights.” She threw back her own shot, before pouring Ariel a second. “Just know that I won’t be holding back your hair if you blow chunks, alright?”

Ariel shrugged, downing the second shot. She sighed. Her head felt warmer. Less cold and lifeless. “Fuck it. Let’s go.”

Stella grinned, and they apparated together to Diagon Alley.

Ariel followed Stella into one of the side alleys that was filled with little pubs and dive bars. They ignored the catcalls from one of the pubs with outdoor dining.

The place Stella picked didn’t really look like a pub. It was a plain brick wall that was painted black. It had a small red light above the door.

It didn’t look like a bar.

“Uh, Stella?” Ariel looked at her friend.

Stella rolled her eyes, walking up to the door and knocking five times.

A short wizard with a large, curly mustache opened the door.

“Lovely weather, innit?” He said.

“I heard that it will rain tonight.” Stella replied with a sly smile.

“It always rains in London.” He replied as he swung the door open wider, inviting them in.

Ariel gave Stella a confused look. Her friend only grabbed her hand and pulled her inside with her.

The room inside was dark, and Ariel’s eyes took a while to adjust. The room was different from any pub she had ever seen. It looked like the inside of a pirate ship. There were barrels and crates strung above them in rope nets. There was a small glowing fountain and wooden deck flooring. There were several levels to the bar, which was illuminated by small torches and lanterns. The bar on the main floor had at least a hundred different rum bottles behind it. It was backed by a wizard with an dramatically styled beard.

“Woah.” Ariel said.

Stella smiled. “Follow my lead, okay?”

Ariel trailed behind her, trying to stand tall and walk confidently like her friend.

Stella glanced backwards, “Why are you walking like that?” She said, snorting.

“Like what?” Ariel cringed.

“Just be normal. You look hot!” Stella laughed.

Ariel followed Stella up to the second floor and into a corner table right next to a group of men. They all looked roughly thirty and all of them wore suits.

“Business blokes. In a group they can be quite competitive. They’ll probably fight over who gets to get us a drink.” Stella told her. “And the blonde one is cute. Perfect. Now laugh like I said something funny.”

Ariel laughed softly.

“Louder!” Stella said, laughing loudly. She threw her head back and laughed with a big smile

The fakeness of it all made Ariel laugh for real. Then she felt six pairs of eyes on them. The guys in suits had taken the bait.

Stella was an evil genius. It had worked. Ariel nodded with impressed approval to the girl.

It was always the quiet ones. They had tricks up their sleeves.

Stella pouted, elbowing Ariel, “And then he said he’s not coming anymore.”

Ariel played along. “No!” She feigned shock and disappointment.

“Anyway maybe we should just go.” Stella reached for her clutch.

Before Ariel could reply. A blonde man in a suit had stood before their small table. “Whoever he is, he’s an idiot.”

Stella looked up with an arched eyebrow. “Sorry?” She smiled at him, leaning towards him.

“I, Er, couldn’t help but overhear. Would you ladies like to have a drink with me and my mates?” He looked over his shoulder the to group of guys right behind him. They smiled at the girls.

Ariel glanced to Stella, who kept up the act. “Oh, I don’t know.” She batted her eyelashes coyly.

The man looked to her then. “No one should make two pretty girls like yourselves so sad. Come on, I insist. We’ll cheer you up.”

Stella looked at Ariel with wide, innocent eyes. Ariel tried not to laugh. She was quite the actress. “Ari, what do you think?”

Ariel glanced at the group of guys. None of them had black hair. They were all somewhat attractive. No one special. Good enough. “I mean, I guess we could have just one drink before we leave.” She said.

The blonde guy grinned, offering a hand to Stella. Ariel followed them to the table. A guy with brown hair made room for her at the other end.

Now Ariel felt shy for real as Stella laughed at something the blonde guy said into her ear.

There were six of them. The one who had made room for her smiled at her and she returned it.

“I’m Richard.” He said, leaning closer.

“Ariel.” She replied, shaking the hand she took. His hand was soft. Not calloused. Not rough. Not Sirius.

“What are you drinking, gorgeous?” A burly, ginger guy said from her other side.

He gave her a dimpled smile. He was more her type. But those fucking dimples. They brought back a feeling she didn’t want to deal with.

“She’ll have a Puka Punch!” Stella answered for her.

Ariel shrugged, smiling. “Sure.”

“I’ll get that for you.” Richard said

The redhead guy stood. “Already getting it.”

They both went to the bar, and Stella gave her a wink, before turning back to the blonde. Another blonde in the group walked over to her.

“Hope you don’t mind my friends.” He said into her ear as the music got louder.

Ariel shrugged, smiling. “They’re alright.”

He introduced himself, but the sound of his voice faded away as she caught sight of a black head of hair and a leather jacket.

For a moment the rest of the room faded away. Until the man turned around. The man who was in the leather jacket was definitely not Sirius Black. In fact, he was far from it, with a receding hairline and some intense sideburns.

She really needed a drink.

Four drinks later, Richard and the ginger one were getting a lot funnier. She still couldn’t remember his name, the ginger one. It didn’t matter. She was having a good time with them. For business guys, they were actually decent. They told her stories about their business trip to the East.

They were nice guys.

They just weren’t Sirius. But she needed to stop thinking about that. Stella was right. There were plenty of guys out there.

On the one hand, she appreciated Stella for taking her out and essentially setting up with free drinks for the night. It was a good distraction. But when Stella dragged her to the restroom and told Ariel that she was going to go home with the blonde guy, she felt a little let down. She also didn’t really feel like shagging either the soft-handed Richard or the big, buff dude that kinda looked like one of her cousins.

So she did the mature thing, she slipped out the door when they both weren’t looking.

The night air was so nice against her skin after being in the stuffy hot air of the bar for hours. She was tipsy, but still coherent enough to find a way home. Luckily this alley was pretty busy. It wasn’t like she would be assaulted or anything. It was a safe area, bustling with people. Now she just had to find one of those magical drunk taxis to take her home.

She laughed to herself as she realized she had been walking in the wrong direction. Maybe she was a bit more drunk than she thought. She turned around to go back uphill towards the Main Street.

She passed countless pubs and restaurants as she climbed the hill in her stilettos. She couldn’t wait to kick them off when she got home. Her feet were throbbing

Before she could see it coming, something small and powerful slammed into her legs, and then pavement came up to meet her face. After breaking the fall with her arms, she groaned, rolling onto her back.

“Shit. Kid, _wait up_!” A voice called.

Ariel was sprawled on the ground in the middle of the busiest street in Wizarding London.

Maybe if she covered her eyes with her arm, she wouldn’t be embarrassed. Footsteps shuffled around her as she lay in the middle of the busy sidewalk. She needed a moment.

At least her legs were crossed to preserve her modesty. At least she had some dignity left.

“Kitten?”

Nope. Zero dignity left.

Even though the voice was unmistakable, she peeked an eye open, cheeks flushing furiously.

Dark silver eyes were wandering over her body. She groaned, covering her eyes again. She was never going to drink again.

Before she could say anything, cold little hands were pulling her arm away.

“Are you alright?” A small voice said.

“M’fine.” She mumbled, pulling herself into a sitting position

“Sorry.” A boy was at eye level, watching her with wide eyes.

Ariel blinked, looking into bright green eyes of the most adorable glasses-wearing kid she had ever seen. “It’s okay, kid. I didn’t see you, either.”

The kid laughed “Maybe you need glasses like me.”

She smiled back, ignoring Sirius’s hand and pulling herself to her feet.

“Oh! Careful!” The boy pointed at her knee.

She glanced down and saw that it was cut up and bleeding a little. “Don’t worry about it, bud. It’s just a scratch.”

“I’m Harry.”

It clicked then, and she looked with wide eyes to Sirius before recovering. She smiled at Harry.

“Hello Harry, I’m Ariel.”

This little green-eyed chubby cheeked kid was the one who had defeated the Dark Lord.

“This is my Uncle Sirius. He’s going to be my new dad.” The boy told her. He smiled up at Sirius and her heart swelled.

He was so adorable.

“That’s pretty cool, Harry.” She smiled down at him.

“Actually, buddy. Ariel is a friend of mine.” Sirius said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

“Woah.” He said, with a big smile. “You have a lot of friends that are girls.”

Ariel’s smile dropped. “I bet he does, doesn’t he?” She was too intoxicated to hide the bite in her voice. She could only imagine what the kid had seen in such a short time to know about Sirius being a womanizer.

Harry frowned, looking between the two as Ariel stepped out of Sirius’s hold.

“Well it was lovely to meet you Harry. Have fun with your uncle.” She smiled sweetly at the kid, waving to him as she walked backwards.

“Hang on.” Sirius chuckled, steadying her as she swayed on her feet. “Harry we should make sure she gets home okay, shouldn’t we?”

“Okay.” Harry smiled.

“Thanks, but I don’t need any help.” She pushed Sirius’s hands away again.

She was about to tell him where he could put his hands but there was a child present, and at that very moment, the guys from earlier decided to walk past.

“There she is!” The burly red head said, walking across the narrow street to their side of the sidewalk. “Where’d you go, gorgeous? Is this guy bothering you?”

Harry frowned, hiding behind Sirius’s legs. She couldn’t look at Sirius.

“No.” She said to… Brian? She couldn’t remember. “We’re fine.”

“Come with us, we’re going back to my flat.” The guy said, reaching for her.

Sirius stepped forward. “She said we’re fine, mate.”

“Thanks though.” She smiled sweetly at the guy.

The guy frowned. “Who’s this, your boyfriend?”

“No.” She said at the same time Sirius said “Yes.”

She looked at Sirius with wide eyes. He gave her a fierce look in return. She gulped. He looked angry.

After staring off with the shorter, buff guy, Sirius seemed to remember Harry. He rubbed the kid’s shoulders.

“We’re going home now. Have a nice night with your mates.” He turned and walked away. “Come on, kitten.”

She bit her lip, giving the angry redhead an apologetic shrug before following them. Sirius didn’t seem in the mood to argue. She could just call a taxi from up the hill.

Harry tugged on Sirius’s jacket. “Why did you call her that?” He whispered

“What, Harry?” Sirius was frowning, but his voice was softer as he looked down to the kid.

“Kitten.” Harry answered.

Ariel blushed again as she trailed behind them. Sirius looked back at her with a quick up and down.

“Because she’s cute like a little cat.” He told Harry.

“But you said you don’t like cats,” Harry said.

“You’re right. I don’t. But Ariel is cute like a little baby cat. Those ones aren’t so bad.”

“Like the other lady?” Harry asked him.

Ariel frowned. Geez, how many people did he shag in a matter of four days and also call kitten? You would think he would keep it in his pants around the kid. Maybe he just called all his conquests that.

“What other lady?” Sirius said

She rolled her eyes. Was he really going to act dumb?

“The lady cat.” Harry said, “From the school.”

Ariel followed behind them with a confused look as she watched the exchange. Just _how much_ detail had he given the kid?

Sirius scrunched his brows together as he looked down at the kid. “Ohhhh. You mean McGonagall, don’t you?”

Harry shrugged. “I guess.”

Ariel was suspicious that Sirius was just covering things up, but she stayed silent until they had finally arrived at Sirius’s bike.

She cleared her throat “Well, it was nice running into you guys. I’ll see you around.”

“Not so fast, kitten.” Sirius grumbled. “We need to talk.”

She raised an eyebrow. He really thought he was the boss of her or something. “Why don’t you talk with your _other_ lady friends, Sirius.” She flipped her hair and walked over to the bus stop. She put up her thumb to hail the drunk bus.

“Harry, don’t drive off without me, okay?” Sirius’s voice was behind her.

Harry’s laughter was too cute. But she wouldn’t turn around.

Sirius stepped in front of her. She craned her neck to look past his broad chest to scan the street.

Where was that damn bus when she needed it?

She huffed, “Sirius, please go away. I’m getting the bus.”

“No you’re not, you’re coming with me.”

“Please get out of the way.”

“No. I have to keep an eye on Harry. And I’m not letting you wander around London drunk in the middle of the night.” He said, smiling down at her.

“Nobody asked for your help. Certainly not me.” She crosses her arms, feeling a bit like a pouting child.

“Oh, you want to act like a kid?” He smirked, then gave her a serious look. “Come with me now and I won’t spank you when you get into my bed tonight.”

She scoffed, a bit flustered at that idea. “Yeah right. You wish.”

She avoided looking into his eyes.

“I don’t have to wish. I’m not gonna let you get lost in the middle of the night. Now, you have ten seconds to move your fine ass back to my bike, or you’ll be punished. What’s it gonna be, kitten?”

She stood her ground. He had no say in what she did. He had ghosted her. She got her feelings hurt because of him. She wasn’t afraid of him.

“Do you even have money for the bus?” He scanned her over, looking for her things.

If she had started the night out with a bag, she definitely didn’t have it now. Luckily her wand was in her hand.

But she didn’t have any money. The thought of that was really sad.

She couldn’t remember where her wallet was or if she even had one. She was such a failure. “No.” She whispered, tears pricking her eyes.

She didn’t have money. She had nothing.

Sirius’s eyes went wide as he gripped her shoulders. “Hey, none of that. Woah. I was just teasing you, love. What’s wrong?”

“Are we going soon, Uncle Sirius?” Harry yelled to them.

“Just a minute, Harry.” Sirius answered.

She didn’t know when he had taken her hands into his, but it felt nice.

“No, don’t cry. Come on, kitten. Why are you out and getting so drunk?” He said, looking into her eyes.

“It’s nothing. Can you just take me home?” She whispered, wiping at her wet cheeks.

Sirius searched her eyes. “Okay, well come on, then.”

He tugged her towards the bike. She put on a smile for Harry.

Harry sat in front of Sirius and Ariel got on behind him.

“Can we fly? Please, Uncle Sirius?!”

Sirius chuckled. “Okay, Bud. Hang on tight for me.”

Ariel clutched Sirius tightly as the bike started up.

“You too, kitten.” He chuckled.

He pressed a button and the bike went invisible. Then it was lifting off the ground.

Ariel closed her eyes tightly, listening to the excited laughter of the kid. He was having the time of his life while she was holding on for dear life. In a minute or two that felt like eternity, they were already at Sirius’s place, descending into the back alley.

When they landed, Harry cheered excitedly. “Let’s do that again!”

Ariel, on the other hand, wished that everything would stop spinning.

A warm hand led her inside. She could only really focus on the kid jumping up and down, chattering excitedly. There was so much happening and she was having a hard time keeping up.

“Yeah bud, you can show Ariel your new room.” Sirius said.

The living room she walked into almost looked like an entirely different house.

For one, there wasn’t much floor visible, which didn’t help her dizziness at all. There were toys, everywhere. Many of them were still in boxes.

Sirius flicked a wand to create a path on the floor leading to the stairs.

When had he gotten a wand? She realized then that this wasn’t even _her_ flat. It was his. He had tricked her somehow.

Harry grabbed her hand. “I have my own room!”

As she ascended the steps, she felt a little woozy.

Before she knew it, she was on the third floor walking into a massive bedroom with its own bathroom and massive closet. And more toys and clothes were everywhere.

“Uncle Sirius said I can make it any color I want. Can you do magic too?”

Ariel nodded. “Yeah, I can. So this is your room? Very cool.” This was a master bedroom. For a six year old

“Yeah and there’s no spiders or anything and I don’t have to make breakfast.” Harry rambled on.

Ariel furrowed her brows. “Oh?”

“You never have to make breakfast again, buddy.” Ariel jumped at the sound of Sirius’s voice. “Now are you ready for bed? Got your pajamas?”

Harry nodded, holding up a pair of pajamas with the price tag still on it.

“Okay, remember I’m just down the hall if you need anything at all.” Sirius said.

“Okay.” Harry answered happily.

“Goodnight kid.” Sirius said.

“Goodnight.”

Sirius had a sad look in his eyes when he lit a little night light for Harry and closed the door behind them.

Ariel walked over and embraced him, because he looked like he needed a hug. He didn't say anything or push her away, but he did hesitate before hugging her back. They just stood there for a moment, holding each other.

“They had him sleeping in a cupboard under the stairs.” He whispered.

She gasped. “What kind of people would do that to a kid?” She looked up at him to express her horror. “Wait, he said something about spiders. _Oh no._ What the hell is wrong with those people? You would think Dumbledore would have put him with someone better.”

“Yeah well, I have nothing great to say about Dumbledore. He let me sit in prison for five years while…” His voice went hoarse and he looked up. “Those people treated Lily and James’s kid like a house elf.”

“Sirius…” She said softly. She wanted to comfort him, but she felt a bit queasy. “You’re gonna, be such… a great person for this kid.”

He shrugged. “All I can do is try.”

She nodded, “Well, he clearly won’t be wanting for anything. People are so generous to have given him all those toys.” She wondered why she hadn’t heard about it. A toy drive for the boy who lived. Stuff like that usually made papers.

“What do you mean?” He chuckled.

“The toys in the living room. Duhhh.” She giggled at herself. She was hilarious.

“I got him those.”

“Ha. Yeah right. That would have taken like… all the money in my bank account.” She giggled

“Oh, Ariel.” He laughed. “I thought you knew. I’m the only living heir to the Black fortune. My uncle Alphard left me everything. I’m kind of… loaded”

She gulped, trying to wrap her head around it all. So basically… he had more money than god.

“Oh. That’s nice. I guess you can finally get some pants that fit you, now.” She giggled, reaching around to smack his butt. She laughed at his surprised, amused face.

He didn’t even know how funny she was. This was great.

“That reminds me, kitten.” He said in a lower voice. “I believe we talked about a spanking.”

Her smile faltered. “Uhhh, I don’t think so. No, uh… nope. I don’t remember that.”

He tapped his chin with his fingers. “You were out by yourself with a bunch of blokes, Ariel. What were you doing?”

She laughed uncomfortably. “Uh…” she really didn’t want to talk about how she had been out trying to forget him. That was just too pathetic. “I’d rather take the spanking.” She joked.

But he didn’t laugh. He watched her with hooded eyes.

His mischievous grin told her that she had said the wrong thing. “Very well. Come, then. And you’ll need to keep it down. I know you can be rather… vocal.” He said the last part in her ear before pulling her into a room down the hall.

  
  


(art from Pinterest. Don’t know artist but will tag if found.)


	8. A Little Rough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll get to plot some other time.

Ariel stood by the foot of Sirius’s bed twiddling her thumbs. Sirius was moving some things around his room, tidying up some clothes and such. Mostly it was piles of black t-shirts and jeans that looked like they had been purchased recently and dumped unceremoniously on the ground. His trademark leather jacket had been draped across an armchair when they first walked in.

“Wait here.” He said, handing her a sober up potion that he had fetched from his bathroom. She sipped at it, watching him move things around. Part of her wondered why Kreacher hadn’t tidied things up. Had he let him go?

She wanted to sit on the bed, but also didn’t want to make it look like an invitation for anything. He had seemed pretty serious about the whole spanking thing, and she didn’t know how to feel about that. One thing that she did know for sure was that her feet _really_ hurt. 

After a minute, it seemed he had forgotten about her. He disappeared into the attached bathroom again. She huffed, sitting down to take her shoes off. She flexed and pointed them, stretching them out. Much better. She was never going to go out in new heels ever again. Angry red blisters had formed on her heels.

The bed was so soft. Much more luxurious than the one at her flat. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to just stretch out onto it for a moment. She sighed, laying back so her legs dangled off the bed. This bed was magical. The other night when she had stayed over had been the best sleep of her entire life. Maybe she needed one of these fancy beds for herself. 

Yes. She would get one as soon as she got a new job. She smiled to herself at the thought of it, curling her legs up as she snuggled her face into the silky soft comforter. It was something to look forward to.

“Comfortable, Kitten?” 

She peeped one blissful eye open to see Sirius smirking down at her. She wasn’t that tired, but maybe if she pretended she was, he would forget about the whole spanking thing. 

She faked a yawn. “Oh boy, I’m _so_ sleepy. I should get back home now.”

He shrugged. “If that’s what you really want. There’s just one thing we need to take care of first.”

She looked closely at the comforter. It really was soft. And such a nice color too. Wow, look at the stitching. Flawless, even. A really nice blanket for a really nice bed. Interesting when you think about it.

“ _Kitten_ ” 

“Hmm?” Ariel pretended to be unaware of what he was talking about. 

His grey eyes bored into hers. “Are you going to tell me why you were out getting drunk with those guys? Or why you were out wandering the streets all by yourself.”

She studied the comforter some more. She really didn’t want to have this conversation. Especially with the way his intense grey eyes studied her. His serious expression spelled trouble.

“I wasn’t by myself, I was with Stella.” She huffed, trying to distract from the fact of why she was out in the first place. The real reason was that she had been upset because he had ghosted her after shagging her brains out. If they hadn’t bumped in to each other, he probably still wouldn’t have talked to her. A girl had to keep her pride, didn’t she?

“Your friend from the archives department?” Sirius asked.

Ariel narrowed her eyes. So he hadn’t forgotten that part where she helped him find Harry. _He had just forgotten about her._

Sirius frowned. “So your friend just left you with those guys?”

“No. I snuck away from them, actually. Stella wanted to go home with one of them.” Ariel pouted, “Not me though, hands were too soft. I couldn’t do it.” She mumbled irritably to herself.

A look of confusion and amusement flashed across his face. “Sorry?”

She grabbed one of his hands, trailing her fingers over his palm and up his fingertips. “See this? Not too soft. A little rough. Perfect.” She rubbed her cheek against his hand.

Sirius looked like he was trying to hold back his laughter, but then his features set into a stern expression. 

“How do you know their hands were soft, did they put their hands on you?” 

She placed his hand back in his lap, huffing. Of course _that’s_ what he focused on. She threw her back back against the mattress. “Why do you even care?” She crossed her arms over her chest.

He leaned over her, his eyes studying hers. “I have my reasons. Just answer the question, Ariel.” His eyes held a mischievous glint.

She scowled up at him. He wasn’t backing down. This wasn’t going well. “No. I wasn’t going to let them touch me or go home with them just because they bought me drinks. I was out because I just… Oh, I don’t know. I needed a distraction. Stella just wanted to cheer me up.”

Sirius nodded, something unreadable in his expression. “Because of your old job?”

Ariel averted her eyes. “Kinda. Yeah.”

”What is it?” He tried, trailing a hand up her side. Her breath caught in her throat at the way his touch set her whole body aflame with need. He raised an eyebrow.

“Nothing.” She cleared her throat. “It’s dumb.”

“Kitten, just talk to me. Just thinking about those guys cornering you when you were drunk and vulnerable. If I hadn’t been there...” His jaw clenched. “I just want to know what’s on your mind. Just… why?”

“It’s stupid, really.” She didn’t want to have to say it. And the way he was caressing her thigh, she could probably distract him...

“Try me.” He said. "The truth." His hand left her thigh.

She winced. “If I do will you drop it?”

Sirius furrowed his brows at her. “No promises.”

She raised an eyebrow at him and he tipped his chin upwards in challenge. He really wasn’t going to leave it alone. This was going to be mortifying. The last tiny shard of her dignity was about to disappear.

She paused, considering her words. Damn that sober up potion. This would have been easier to say when she was intoxicated.

“I was upset because well,” She took a deep breath. “It's beyond embarrassing to even say this, so don’t laugh at me, okay? After the night I spent here, I never heard from you. I thought I might never see you again. And, well… I guess I just thought we had a connection. Or at least in bed, or um, I don’t know...” She stared down at her hands. “So I was sad. Stella had enough of my moping around and took me out. I normally handle my liquor very well, actually. So anyway, there’s nothing to worry about. I’m fine, really…”

Silence. One minute felt like ten.

“Kitten, come sit next to me.” He said lowly. So he was going to pretend she never said anything. That was better than laughing at least.

She bit her lip as he patted the edge of the bed next to him. She hesitated. Being in close proximity to him was a hazard. Next thing she knew, she would probably be impaled by his humongous cock again. Which wouldn’t necessarily be a bad thing. After all, being in his bed again brought back memories of their bodies intertwined and writhing together. His hand on her thigh just now... The thought alone made a warmth start to pool inside of her.

She obediently crawled over and sat next to him, curiosity winning out over her embarrassment. She sat on her knees with her feet tucked under her next to him. She looked up timidly at him, feeling exposed by her admission.

His hand came up to cup her face. She leaned into the rough calluses of his fingertips. 

“Naughty little kitten. Did you forget that your pussy belongs to me now?” Sirius said lowly. “Impatient, jealous little thing. ”

Her eyes went wide. Next thing she knew, she was laying across his lap. She gasped as his hand trailed up her thighs, pushing her dress up over her panties. The trails of his calloused hand left warm shivers of delight up to her core. She sighed in content as his hand rubbed her exposed skin. Warmth spread everywhere at his touch. 

She felt his cock twitch upwards into her stomach. A small moan escaped her lips as his rough fingertips trailed along her cunt over the thin lace of her panties.

“I don’t like to share what’s mine, kitten.” He growled. “And I don’t intend to. Understood? _You’re mine._ ”

“Ahh!” She let out a little cry as his fingers slipped under her panties to stroke her wetness. His finger easily slipped between her folds. It was embarrassing how soaking wet she was at just his words. Just a few light touches.

“If I had it my way, kitten, you would have never left this bed. You wanted space? I gave you some space. But I never want to see you in tears again, unless it’s because you’re cumming too hard around my cock. Got it?”

She couldn’t even find the words to reply as his finger pumped inside of her with his thumb rubbing her clit in circles. “Mmmm,” She sighed. It turned into a whimper as his hand disappeared.

Smack! “Ah.” The tingling burn of where his hand had made contact with her round ass was sending new waves of wetness to her core.

She shouldn’t _like_ that, should she? 

“Be a good girl and count them for me, kitten.” Sirius growled. “This is your punishment for making me jealous.”

“One” she half-whispered.

Smack! Ooh, that one hurt. “T-two.” She winced, but stayed still. Her pussy was throbbing with need. Was that wrong?

Smack! “Three.” She wheezed. God she was wet. It was almost humiliating, but this was turning her on to no end. His tight grip on her held her up in his lap, or she might have collapsed to the floor.

“Are you alright, Kitten?” He asked, rubbing her round cheeks slowly, easing the pain. Now it was just warm. “I need you to tell me if it’s too much.”

“I’m fine.” She told him, breath hitching as his fingers brushed over her wet core.

Sirius groaned, dipping a finger into her pussy. “You like this, don’t you? My naughty little Kitten. Enjoying your punishment. So wet for me.”

“Mmmm,” Was her breathless reply. “Mhmmm.”

“Do you need a safe word?” His finger left her pussy as his hands went back to massaging her ass, leaving a wet trail of her juices.

She whimpered from the loss of his finger inside of her. “I don’t think so. Not for this.” She knew he could get pretty rough, but so far he hadn’t done anything she didn’t like. A spanking was fine, she could handle it without a safe word. Although she couldn’t help but let her mind wander into what _other things_ he was into that required one.

His cock pressed hard against her stomach. “Good girl. Such a good little kitten for me.” His low voice sent shivers of delight to her core. Why did his words of praise turn her on so much? Was that normal? Ariel decided she didn’t care.

Smack! “Four.” Her mind was just burning lust. Warm wetness pooling between her thighs.

Smack! “Five” It came out like a lewd moan.

Smack! “S-six.” Her voice was getting hoarse as she took the pain.

Sirius rubbed her ass again, easing the burning red handprints with gentle massages.

“So perfect. Such a good girl for me, aren’t you?”

“Mhmm” She could be anything for him if he wanted her to be, so long as he praised her like that. 

Smack! She moaned, “Seven.” Her cheeks grew warm at the wanton sound of her voice.

“Keep it down for me, love. Don’t want to wake Harry, do we?” He said. She could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

SMACK! It was harder than the ones before. She whimpered, her cunt was swishing with wetness as she adjusted herself on his lap. “Eight.” She squeaked quietly.

Smack! “N-nine” she whispered. _Ouch._ It was really starting to hurt now.

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you. Maybe we should try it again.” He said. “Got to be sure you take this seriously. I want you to never forget whose pussy this is again, kitten.”

Smack! “Nine.” She said more clearly. Her eyes pricked with tears from the burning pain. Her body went rigid as she tried not to let the tears fall.

“Last one, kitten.” He purred, then paused. “Hang on, what’s wrong?”

She didn’t answer. He sighed, repositioning her so she sat in his lap, straddling him. He held her firmly against his chest. One hand massaged her sore ass, while the other tipped her chin upwards. “Talk to me.”

She wouldn’t meet his eyes as she sniffled, “I’m okay, the last one just really hurt. It caught me off guard.”

Now he was going to be disappointed in her for not being able to take it. She felt a sinking feeling in her gut.

“Oh, kitten.” He pulled her tightly to his chest. “I’m sorry. Come here.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Such a good girl, taking your punishment so well. Now you know not to make me jealous, don't you?”

She looked up at him. “You were jealous?”

He looked down into her eyes, and there was something intense in his dark gaze. “Of course I was. I want you for myself, Ariel. I told you, I don’t like to share. From the minute I walked into your flat and saw you in that Ramones shirt, when you got on your knees and asked me to fuck your face, kitten… I already considered you to be mine. When I saw how those guys were looking at you tonight… I could barely control myself.” His hand rubbed her back in soft circles. “I’m not the same man I was before prison, Ariel. I’ve done things… I...”

Ariel melted into his embrace and felt the urge to embrace him back. “I want you for myself, too.” The words slipped from her mouth, and her cheeks flushed. She stared at his chest. 

His hand tilted her face upwards again and he looked into her eyes. There was something fierce and possessive in his eyes as he studied her. “Good.” 

He pressed his lips to hers. She sighed as a warmth blossomed in her chest, her body thrumming with electric sparks as they both deepened the kiss. Her lower lip was sucked between his teeth and she moaned against his mouth. Her hands slid up his chest to his neck and his tongue slipped into her mouth, claiming it for his own. His hands were clutching her ass tightly against him. The friction of his hardness rubbing against her had her whimpering with need. She grinded against him, eliciting a low groan.

She pulled back. “Can you just give me the last spanking and get inside me, like, Now? _Please_?”

He chuckled lowly. “As you wish, kitten. I love how much you love cock. Fuck, Ariel.” He grunted as she rubbed him over his pants. She was eager to get what she wanted. Now. No more foreplay. 

He leaned forward a bit to reach back and land a smack on her ass.

“Ten.” She looked up at him with a small proud smile. She had taken it all. Now she could get what she was after.

He smiled smugly down at her. “Naughty little kitten, you like getting punished, don’t you? Such a good girl for taking it all.” He slid his hands under her dress and lifted it up. “I’m so pleased with you, kitten. Now help me take this off.”

Ariel obediently lifted her arms as he pulled the black fabric over her head. She was wearing a lacy black push-up bra and a matching thong. His eyes raked over her full breasts, taut stomach and her thighs splayed open as they straddled his crotch. She felt so small, so dwarfed sitting on him. His eyes were dark and hungry as he slowly looked back up to her eyes. “Perfect.” He said. 

She felt a surge of pride as he praised her. She reached behind her to undo the clasp of her bra. Sirius watched her with hungry eyes. She let the bra fall to the ground behind her as she flung it away. His eyes dropped to her chest and his hands left her backside to slide over her round, perky breasts. His thumbs rubbed her pink, tight nubs in small circles.

She moaned at his touch, gasping as he leaned down and took one of her nipples into his mouth, flicking his tongue over it. “Mmmm, Sirius!” She gasped.

He released her nipple from his mouth. “Quiet, kitten. As much as I love to hear you make those little noises you make, I need you to be quiet tonight.”

She didn’t see why they couldn’t just use a silencing charm. Maybe this was just part of the whole power play thing he seemed to be so fond of.

“Fine.” She pouted. “Take off your clothes then. I’m not in the mood for foreplay anymore” She hated how she sounded like an impatient child.

He smirked “You just can’t wait to be split upon my cock, can you kitten?”

“Actually no, I can’t.” She huffed with sass. “So get on with it and fuck me already.” She grumbled, sending him a glare up through her lashes as he continued to fondle her.

“As you wish, kitten.”

Next thing she knew, she was under him and he was tugging his shirt off. His pants and boxers were off in a flash and before she could react, he was plunging his massive cock inside of her without warning.

Her soaking wet folds gave him no resistance as he answered her challenge to fuck her. She gasped in pain and pleasure as he stretched her open and pounded into her roughly. 

She was biting back a loud moan as he thrusted into her. “F-fuck! _Sirius_. Mmmmm.”

“That’s all you wanted, wasn't it? Just needed my cock to feel better, huh? Naughty girl.” His words sent a new wave of wetness in her core. “Fuck, you feel good. So tight and wet for me. You squeeze my cock _so good._ ”

She was thrumming with pleasure at his words. She clenched over his cock as he slammed into her. “Mmmm. Yes, please. Harder.”

He arched an eyebrow at her. “You think you can handle it, baby?”

She nodded desperately. “ _Please_ ”

And then the soft squishing and smacking noises of him plunging inside of her folds were louder, more pronounced claps of flesh on flesh.. His length slammed into her roughly in hard thrusts. The pace had his balls slapping against her sore ass. It was rough and vaguely painful, but it was _so good._

There. He was hitting that spot and she felt her core tighten and squeeze him harder. “Fuck! I’m gonna-” She panted. Her head felt lightheaded as she clenched around him, her orgasm ripping through her. Her toes curled and her nails dug into his back. She couldn’t help the lewd moans that escaped her lips, and his hand came up to cover her mouth.

Her body was limp with pleasure but he wasn’t done with her yet. He stood up, slipping out of her with a wet, slick noise. She whimpered. He tugged on her legs until she was at the edge of the bed, and then he turned her over so she lay on her stomach. Her feet barely touched the floor before he was lining up at her entrance and plunging back inside of her. One of his large hands gripped her waist and the other gripped her ass. 

At this angle, he reached deeper than before. It was too much. He was too big. She let out a whining moan as her eyes rolled back in pleasure. This angle rubbed everything the right way. His long, thick cock buried itself deep inside her. His plump, perfect mushroom head massaged her g spot deep inside of her. His hands were working the tender pink flesh of her ass. Her face lay helplessly squished against the silky sheets as he pounded into her again and again. She could only mewl in pleasure as he brought her higher and higher to her second release.

“You love this, don’t you? Taking my cock nice and hard, hmm?” 

Her pussy clenched over him at his words. “Yes “ she answered breathlessly. “I love it.”

There was nothing else, then. Just the glorious feeling of him filling her up with his massive cock.

“Good girl.” His hands went up her back and fisted her hair tightly. “Are you gonna be a good girl and come again for me before we take this to the shower?”

A new wave of excitement went through her at his words. Her pussy lips were practically drooling for him and his dirty words. He stilled, buried inside her.

“I expect you to answer me when I ask you a question, Kitten.” He grumbled lowly.

Her pussy responded by clenching him harder. God, she loved when he was so bossy and rough.

“Y-yes. _Please Sirius_ , make me come again.” She whimpered needily. She was too close to her second orgasm to care what she sounded like. She just needed him moving inside of her again.

He chuckled, yanking his fist and her hair up towards him. Her body arched back with the rough tug and she was reminded of the way he had taken her in the bathroom at Luca’s. “Good girl.”

And then he was slamming home over and over. It was rough and primal. She tried holding back her moans but some slipped out. He didn’t pause to reprimand her, he simply smacked a hand down on her tender, plump ass. His cock was unfair. It was too good. She was too full. It was too much. She was so close to shattering with a second orgasm.

“You’re so pretty when you come around my cock, baby. _Do it now_.”

As if her pussy only obeyed him, her nerves started exploding with pleasure as she did just that. She cried out, and his hand came around to cover her mouth again, releasing his hold on her hair.

“Shhhh.” He grunted. “Good girl. Fuck, kitten. You squeeze me so good. So perfectly.” Her pussy was still convulsing and twitching over his length which was buried to the hilt inside of her. 

She was pulsing with pleasure, breathing through her nose as he kept a hold on her mouth. Her body went limp and he released her mouth. She was too buzzing with pleasure to be embarrassed at the way a string of drool followed his hand. She was practically dizzy with pleasure.

He slung her body over his shoulder and carried her to the bathroom. There was a square glass shower and a massive claw foot tub. He set her on her feet outside of the shower and turned on the water. As it warmed up he swooped down to plant his lips on hers. She reached up and slipped her fingers up his neck and into his glorious silky black hair. She tugged it and deepened the kiss.

He grunted and then she was lifted into the air again, his hands under her thighs. She wrapped her legs around his hips and he walked into the steaming shower. Her back was pressed against the tile wall in the back of the shower and she felt his cock twitch against her entrance. 

“Sirius, _please.”_ She begged.

He answered by thrusting up into her. She was limp with pleasure as he took her against the wall, hot water pouring over them. He made it seem like she weighed nothing.

He groaned and grunted as he thrust up into her. His face grew dark and hungry as he kissed her hungrily. He groaned, moaning lowly as he thrusted up into her. She could only grip his hair and keep her legs wrapped tightly around him as he had his way with her. Her breasts bounced from the power of his thrusts. The sounds of his deep grunts and moans had her climbing higher and higher again. He moaned deeply, looking into her eyes.

“Fuck, Ariel. So. Tight. So. Good.”

The deep sounds of his pleasure brought her right over the edge again and she was clenching his thick cock. She was so full of him. His jet black hair was clinging to his forehead. His dark silver eyes were dark and determined. 

Her head rolled back against the wall. “Sirius, I’m gonna… fuck.”

“Come for me, baby.”

His words took her right over the edge into her third orgasm. Her insides felt so sore as her walls squeezed him again.

He grunted, thrusts growing sloppy. “That’s it baby, just like that.” He groaned and she felt his warm jets of cum fill her insides, oozing out of her. 

He pressed his forehead to hers as he stilled. “Fuck.”

They were both panting. He set her down on her feet as he slipped out of her. She watched the creamy white liquid slide down her legs into the shower drain. He had made her orgasm three times. It was like he wasn't human. He was like the energizer bunny. And she had loved every second of it. When she looked up at him, there was that dark, possessive look again. He kissed her again before grabbing a bottle of shampoo.

She sighed as he pulled her backside against him and began to wash her hair, massaging her scalp. “I think I’m in love with your cock.”

He chuckled. “Is that right? And what about me?”

“You’re alright.” She said, blushing. Nope, she wouldn't touch that topic with a ten foot pole. It was one thing to admit she loved fucking him, it was another thing to admit she fucking loved him. And she didn't yet, it was way too soon. 

He smirked, rubbing some soap across her chest, taking extra time on her perky, round breasts. “Just alright?”

She bit her lip and nodded. She was spent. Exhausted. But he looked like he was ready to go another round. He opened his mouth to speak again when they heard a knock at the door from outside the bedroom. 

“Uncle Sirius?”

came Harry's small voice from the outside of the room.

He gave her an apologetic smile. “Just a minute.”

She nodded, "It's okay. Daddy duty calls." Well that was one way to say it. _'Daddy' Way to go, Ariel. ___

____

____

He arched an eyebrow at her before running his eyes up and down her naked form. She could see the wheels turning in his head. He smiled wickedly. "Daddy, huh?"

She was lost for a reply, opening and closing her mouth. He stepped out of the shower, chuckling,v\ and she let her eyes roam his wet, glorious body. He wrapped a towel around his waist before he caught her staring. He gave her a wink before shutting the door to the bathroom behind him.

Oh boy, she was in trouble.


	9. Friends

Ariel dried off her hair and looked to the large mirror of the steamy bathroom. Leaning forward to the mirror, she reached up and ran a finger over the fogged mirror. She drew in the condensation two lines and a half circle. A smiley face. She smiled back at the little drawing in the mirror and sighed.

She was happy. Who wouldn’t be after having a tall, incredibly sexy man make her orgasm three times? But also, she felt so endeared to him. They were shagging, but that wasn’t just it. They had a connection. It turned out that he hadn’t ghosted her on purpose. He was just getting settled with Harry.

She patted her hair a few more times and then wrapped the towel under her armpits, tucking in a corner to keep it in place. She peeked a head out into the large bedroom and looked around. The door to the hallway was closed and Sirius and Harry were nowhere in sight.

Looking around, she found a stack of clothes and she pulled on one of the tshirts without a tag on it. She put it on, and it went to her thighs. It smelled like Sirius. A spicy, musky, leathery smell that made her want to inhale against the collar. There was also a pair of flannel pajamas, and she took those too. 

Tiptoeing, although she didn’t quite know why, she followed the sounds of Harry and Sirius’s voices down the hallway. Harry sounded sad. She lingered in the doorway to Harry’s room, watching the exchange.

“Sorry buddy, I already have a friend staying in my bed tonight.” Sirius said, leaning casually against the bed frame.

“Kitten?” Harry’s small voice said. Ariel jumped, realizing he was looking right at her.

She smiled at the kid, taking a few steps into the room. “Uh, How about you call me Ari instead, Harry? All my friends do. Then our names will rhyme. Harry and Ari. Okay?”

“Okay.” Harry giggled, and Ariel’s heart swelled. She let a small smile slip. In a way he reminded her of Molly’s youngest boy, Ron. Ron was so small and full of energy. He was a sweetheart, even though his older brothers always picked on him. 

Ariel looked around the room. “So what kind of bedtime story is your Uncle Sirius going to read for you?”

Harry’s little eyebrows drew together. “He isn’t reading me a story.” 

“No bedtime story?” Ariel crossed her arms, sending Sirius a pointed look.

Sirius was in just a pair of low hanging sweatpants, and she tried not to ogle him in front of the kid. He rubbed the back of his neck. “Right, er.. A story. I’m not much of a book person. I forgot.”

Ariel rolled her eyes, stepping towards the bed and collapsing onto the edge. She gave Harry a sly smile. “Well, there is one of my favorites that I know by heart, but… I don’t know if you're up for one about adventure… or pirates… or children who never grow up.”

“I want to hear it!” Harry said, rubbing his green eyes sleepily.

Ari gave him a measured look. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, I'm sure.” Harry said, nestling in under the covers. “Please, Ari?”

Ariel grinned, turning to face him with her legs crossed under each other. “Well you see, a long long time ago there was a boy named Peter Pan who wanted to stay a boy forever. It all started when he was a baby. He would reach up in his crib, as if reaching for the stars. One day, a fairy named Tinker Bell found him and…”

Harry fought valiantly to stay awake, but it wasn’t long before his little eyes drooped. Ariel pulled the covers up to his chest and took off his glasses, placing them on the nightstand. She smiled at his little sleeping figure, before turning to Sirius.

Sirius was watching her with this strange, intrigued look in his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but she held up a finger to her lips and nodded to the door. Leaving a small lamp on, she shut the door to Harry’s bedroom.

Then it was just her and a very shirtless Sirius Black alone in the hallway. Mentally, she replayed how he had just shagged her until she was completely spent. That she was even awake or standing at this hour was a miracle. Come to think of it, she was getting very sleepy. She shuffled towards him, drawn like a moth to a flame. She wrapped her arms around his naked torso and rested her face against his chest. This felt nice, she thought. He was very warm and quite nice to hold.

“You were great in there.” He said softly. “And I thought you didn’t like kids.”

She looked up at his dimpled smirk incredulously. “I never said that! If you will recall, I specifically said ‘It’s _not_ that I don’t like kids.’ I mean, I help entertain Molly’s little ones all the time. What I said, Sirius, was I don’t want kids _of my own._ ”

Sirius frowned.

“What?” She asked, her expression mirroring his.

“You called me Sirius.” He said, his handsome features suddenly looking sullen. “I thought I was _Daddy._ ”

She laughed, a bit too loud. She covered her mouth with both hands to muffle it. 

“Shut up.” She whispered, “You’re an idiot.”

He smiled triumphantly down at her. “Will you stay the night?” He looked down at her, hopefully.

She yawned. “Mhmm. I’m spent.” She was too tired to protest and try to apparate back home. Sorry, Gus.

In the morning she could question her sanity for putting herself in this situation, _again_. But as she lay next to him.. It just felt right. His arms pulled her into a comfortable spooning position as they both drifted off the sleep.

The next morning, she woke feeling a little too warm to be comfortable, with a half naked Sirius draped over her. One of his arms was wrapped around her waist tightly, and her head rested on the other. His chin tucked over her head, and leg had wedged itself between hers. There was also something very hard pressed against her backside.

The snuggling was wonderful, except that his body heat was making her sweat a little, and she also really had to pee. She tried to wiggle out of his grip, but he pulled her back tighter into his chest.

He groaned, nuzzling his head against her. His hips pushed forward, rubbing his erection into her backside.

“Sirius” She whispered. “I need to use the loo.”

“Mmm...” He mumbled, sleepily, still holding her tightly. “After.” His hand slid to her hip and under the waistband of the elastic.

She giggled, wiggling away from him. “Stop it you horny bastard, I need to pee.”

He sighed, slumping with his face pressed into the mattress. Ariel used this opportunity to slip free and make her way into the bathroom. She quickly did what she needed to do and then washed her hands, examining herself in the mirror. 

Her natural hair was very wavy, almost curly. It had dried in a nice wave pattern overnight, which almost never happened. It was looking extra shiny too. She ran a hand through it to remove any tangles, but there weren’t any. She stared at herself with a slack jaw.

“It’s my shampoo.” He said, mumbling sleepily as he made his way into the bathroom behind her. She watched him through the reflection of the bathroom mirror as he came to stand next to her. “Looking good, Prewitt. You should wear my t-shirt all the time.”

She blushed, noting the tent in his flannel pants which hung low on his hips. She took a moment to appreciate his body. The corded muscles of his tattooed abdomen tapering into a delicious V shape that disappeared into his pants. The light sprinkling of hair on his chest and past his belly button. She blushed further when she looked up and saw him smirking down at her in the mirror.

“See something you like, Kitten?” He said in a low, sleepy voice. He pressed a kiss to her shoulder, and pressed his front to her backside. He stilled, and then pulled away. “Fuck me, I need to piss. Give me a minute, will you?” 

She bit her lip in amusement as he turned to face the opposite wall. She slipped out of the bathroom and laughed, listening to him grumble about having difficulty. 

She searched around for her dress from last night and was just about to pull off Sirius’s t-shirt when the door pushed open.

“Uncle Siri- _Oh._ Hi Ari.” Harry said, smiling. “Kreacher made breakfast, come on.” She laughed, following him into the hallway and down the stairs.

The house elf had prepared a feast. There was bacon, eggs, sausages, muffins, fruit and more.

She grabbed a plate and served Harry and then herself. They dug in silently. A grumpy, sleepy Sirius joined them not long after, still shirtless. Not that Ariel minded.

Harry started telling her about his other aunt and uncle and his cousin Dudley. “I think I like you better, Aunt Ari.”

Ariel choked on her muffin, losing oxygen as she hacked the chunk up that she had swallowed whole. Her eyes watered from coughing so hard. She took a big gulp of hot tea, which didn’t do much to help. “Oh, Harry. Uh.” Her eyes darted to Sirius’s. 

“It’s not like that, buddy. Ariel’s a friend, remember?” Sirius said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Yeah but Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon sleep in the same bed and so do you.” Harry said.

The kid was too observant. Bugger. She gave Sirius a wide-eyed look. 

She cleared her throat, and tried to work the topic in their favor. “Sometimes friends have sleepovers. Don’t you ever have sleepovers with your friends, Harry?” Sirius shook his head violently at her. She arched a confused brow at him and returned her gaze to Harry.

Harry’s shoulders slumped. He looked down at his plate with the saddest look Ariel had ever seen. Her heart clenched. “No.” He mumbled something else, but she couldn’t hear it.

She cleared her throat and put a hand on his shoulder. “Sorry bud, I didn’t hear you. What did you say?” She asked him softly.

Harry looked up at her with big, sad, green eyes which were magnified by his adorable little spectacles. “I _said_ I don’t have any friends.” 

_Oh, shit._ Sirius shot her an annoyed look. Memories came back from last night, Sirius talking about how bad things were for Harry. Her mouth formed an “o.” This was bad.

She needed to recover this, and quickly. Unshed tears threatened to fall from little Harry’s face. “Not to worry, Harry. Now that you have your Uncle Sirius, you’ll make all kinds of friends.”

“Really?” He said as he rubbed his eyes. He looked so hopeful.  
It was then she had an idea.

“Absolutely.” Ariel assured him, “And I know just where you can find them. We just need to take a trip to _the Burrow._ ”

The little boy’s face scrunched in confusion. “What’s a Burrow?”

Ariel laughed at both his and Sirius’s matching expressions. “Oh, right. It’s my cousin’s farm. She has seven kids, and a few of them are around your age. Would you like to meet them?”

Harry considered this, and then nodded slowly. 

“Perfect.” She smiled at Harry.

“Molly and Arthur’s place?” Sirius asked, and she nodded. He took a sip of his tea. “And they, er, wouldn’t mind it.”

“Please. That house always has people coming and going. Besides, I’m sure the kids will love having another person for all their games.” She told him. “And oh! You like flying, don’t you Harry? They do have a few brooms for the kids...” 

Harry smiled back. “Uncle Sirius said he would teach me how to fly.”

“Is that right? Well, there you are, Harry. What do you say?” She asked.

Harry nodded, smiling as he dove back into his breakfast. She gave Sirius an excited smile. There. She had fixed it.

Sirius cracked a smile at her excited expression. “Alright. Looks like we’re going to the Burrow.”

The Weasley family lived in an odd, stacked house that leaned a bit to one side. They lived in a rural town, with no neighbors around for at least a mile. A dilapidated wooden fence surrounded their large yard, and as the three landed in the grass, they could see a couple heads of red hair darting around the back of the home. It was likely the older boys, Bill and Charlie.

The door opened, and Ariel’s cousin Molly stepped outside. Sirius offered Ariel a hand as she dismounted the bike. Harry stood nervously at Sirius’s side, looking at the house. Sirius seemed to notice this, and turned to Ariel.

“You go on, we’ll be right behind you.” He said in her ear, then pulled back and said. “Did you need help with your shoe, mate? Not to worry.” 

Ariel took the hint and walked up to meet her cousin alone. Molly was a shorter, plumper woman with vibrant ginger hair. She had the kindest brown eyes Ariel had ever seen, and she always smelled like sugar and cinnamon. Probably because she made the best cinnamon rolls in the world, and her children begged her to make them all the time.

“Who’s that tall glass of water?” Molly nodded in Sirius’s direction, and Ariel flushed. She turned to give him a brief once over as he crouched and talked to Harry. He shouldn’t have the right to look like both a sex god and a cool dad all at once. She smiled to herself as she watched thim. He held his fist out and Harry bumped it. 

Molly cleared her throat, drawing her out of her thoughts. 

“Oh no one really, he’s just a guy I've been shagging.” Ariel said quietly enough so only Molly would hear her.

“Another one?” Molly snorted. “Well, you should keep this one, he’s yummy. I would climb him like a tree.”

“Oi, I heard that!” Arthur peeked his head around the open door frame.

“Oh, shut it, love. I’m married but I’m not _dead._ ” Molly grinned, opening her arms to embrace Ariel in a tight hug. “Heaven knows I like them tall.”

Arthur was quite taller than Molly. He towered over almost anyone, which explained why several of their children sprouted up to be quite tall for their age.

Ariel grinned at Arthur. “Did you hear that? Better keep an eye on this one, Arthur.” She nudged Molly playfully. 

Arthur stepped outside to embrace Ariel in a short hug before standing at Molly’s side. He leaned against his wife, propping his arm up on her head like an armrest. 

“Don’t worry, dear. I’ve got her right where I want her. So who’s the bloke?” Arthur asked.

“Just someone she’s shagging, she says.” Molly told her husband, “Because she _always_ brings men over.” Molly added sarcastically.

This was the first time Ariel had brought anyone to the Burrow since the war. And.. she had never brought a guy before. So what? It wasn’t a big deal. The sly smile on Molly’s face seemed to say otherwise, though.

Ariel decided the safest route was to change the subject. “Where are the kids? I brought someone new to meet them.” She gave Molly and Arthur a pointed look, silently telling them to shut up as Sirius and Harry joined them. “Molly, Arthur, this is Harry Potter and his godfather, Sirius Black.”

Molly’s eyes went wide, but luckily Arthur recovered first. He beamed down at the boy, holding out a hand. “Pleasure to meet you, Harry.” Harry gave him a high five, smiling shyly.

Arthur straightened up and stepped towards Sirius with a more stern expression. Harry frowned at the sudden change in Arthur’s demeanor. Molly and Ariel exchanged a look.

“Arthur Weasley.” He said simply and held out his hand.

Sirius nodded, taking his hand firmly. “Sirius Black.” He sounded equally serious. Some odd tension seemed to pass between them. 

“Ariel is Molly’s dearest cousin,” Arthur said with a stiff smile, still holding Sirius’s hand in a firm grasp, “I wouldn’t want to hear of anyone hurting her or anything bad happening to her, do I make myself clear?”

Ariel wanted to hide her face under her hands. No. This wasn’t happening. This was _mortifying._

Sirius looked mildly amused at this thinner, wiry man trying to intimidate him, but he nodded respectfully. “Perfectly.” Sirius answered. Arthur smiled more genuinely, then. 

“Perfect. Now tell me, is that a muggle motorbike?” Arthur asked, his excitement betraying him.

Sirius’s face lit up. “Sure is.”

“Can I, er, take a look?” Arthur asked, trying and failing to sound nonchalant.

“Sure,” Sirius started with a grin, but then he looked down to Harry. “Well, Actually…”

Molly stepped in, then, smiling down at Harry. “Harry, dear, would you like to come inside and meet the others?”

Harry looked up at Sirius, who gave him an encouraging smile. Then Harry’s gaze turned to Ariel. 

“I’ll come with you, Harry.” Ariel told him. “Don’t worry, you’re going to love it here. It’s like Uncle Sirius’s house, but better.”

Sirius gave her an amused smirk. “Is that right?”

“Oh, definitely.” She retorted, smirking back. There was a glint of mischief in Sirius’s eyes as he took in her smug look. 

Molly cleared her throat, and Ariel flushed. She looked down at Harry. “Er, Ready Harry?”

Harry nodded. Molly and Ariel led him inside, leaving the men outside with the motorbike. Molly gave Ariel a knowing smirk.

“Shut it.” Ariel mumbled.

Harry seemed a bit dumbfounded as he took in the inside of their home. Unlike the Black townhouse, the Weasley residence was a bit more homely. There were a pair of knitting needles working on a large blanket, dishes were washing themselves, and a large clock hung on the kitchen wall. There was a hand for each member of the family. Currently, they all pointed upwards to the section that read “The Burrow.”

It was so cozy and comforting.

“Just this way,” Molly said, and Ariel followed with Harry.

Turning around the corner into the living room, they were met with the sight of four small red headed children sitting on a rug with toys scattered everywhere. Fred and George, the twins looked up first. 

“Ari!!” They said in unison. They got up to tackle her in a hug. 

“Have you come to play with us?” Fred said.

“Charlie showed us a new card trick.” George said.

“Well you’ll have to show it to me. And I brought someone to meet you guys.” Ariel said, ruffling Fred’s hair. He swatted her hand away, laughing.

By then, even little Ginny had turned her attention to the newcomers. She smiled, waving her doll around like it was flying as she walked over to them. 

“Hi.” She said, smiling sweetly at Harry. 

Harry smiled shyly back. “Hello.”

“Who’s _that?”_ Ron said from the across the room, looking up with a grumpy frown. He looked at Harry with a wary look. 

Harry’s hand tightened around Ariel’s fingers.

“Ronald! Is that how I taught you to greet someone?” Molly admonished him.

Ron sighed dramatically. “No, mum.”

It was silent for a moment as Molly waited for Ron to correct his behavior. Stubbornly, Ron turned his back on her. Molly went a bit red in the face. Molly grumbled under her breath about his bad behavior. 

Ariel cleared her throat. “Er, Fred, George? This is Harry. Would you two like to show him your card tricks? Or maybe your brooms?” 

They nodded. “Come on then,” They said to Harry, who followed behind them with a big smile. He didn’t even look back to Ariel as they said something to make him laugh.

Fred and George hit it off with Harry right away. Even Ginny followed him around with interest. Ron, however, sat grumpily on the carpet.

“I don’t know what’s gotten into him lately.” Molly sighed as they sat down in the kitchen with some tea.

“Oh, but don’t they all get into moods like that from time to time?” Ariel asked.

Molly sighed again. “Yes, and all at different times. It’s quite an adventure having children. You’ll understand it someday.”

Ariel snorted. _“That will be the day.”_


	10. The Burrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot happens at the burrow.

The afternoon at the Burrow was a blur of kids screaming excitedly and lots of tea. Ariel spent most of it inside catching up with Molly. Arthur and Sirius had only popped in for a minute before heading to Arthur’s garage. Ariel and Molly chatted for hours, and she realized she just how much she missed her cousin. Occasionally, the kids would all come over and ask for something or Molly would get up to check on them. Being a mother really looked like a full time job. Harry seemed to have blended right in to the Weasley household, and it made Ariel smile. Molly showered him in just as much affection as the others.

Sirius and Arthur spent the afternoon in the garage, presumably chatting about the muggle car Arthur had acquired and was now in the process of charming to fly. Eventually they came back in and joined the women at the kitchen table for lunch. Arthur and Sirius, it seemed, had made fast friends. Apparently, all it took to get Arthur’s approval was to own an enchanted muggle bike. Arthur was very impressed by it, especially since it had been charmed five years ago, when Sirius was a good deal younger. Sirius gave Arthur some ideas for the car, and now they were like the best of mates. Sirius had also easily gained the admiration of the two eldest Weasley boys, Bill and Charlie. Now they were begging their mum for a motorbike of their own.

Sirius gave Ariel a relaxed smile as he took a seat next to her. Molly got them some ice water and made them sandwiches. Ariel was finally looking forward to having some time with him by her side. He had just scooted his chair closer and had barely taken her hand in his own when Fred and George came bouncing down the stairs calling her name. They ran up to the kitchen table with Harry and Ginny in tow. Somewhere, Ron was taking a nap and sleeping off his bad mood. 

“Ariel, can we show you the card trick now?” Fred said.

“Yes, please? It’s a good one.” Harry added, smiling hopefully.

“Alright, let’s see it.” She said with a sigh. No amount of alone time with Sirius felt like enough. Even though they had only known each other a few weeks, she enjoyed every second with him. 

“But you have to come up to our room!” Fred and George told her in unison.

Ariel took one lingering look at her hand intertwined with Sirius’s. She watched him, smiling to herself. His tall, leather-jacket-clad self just lounged casually in the mismatched wooden chair next to hers. She almost sighed out loud. She could get used to this. He actually managed to look like he belonged there, among the shabby chic decor of the Weasley household. If she was worried before about her feelings getting out of control, she was definitely in too deep now. Sitting with him here, just hanging round the Weasley household felt so right. 

Then again, the Weasley household had that ‘second home’ effect on everything, so she knew not to dwell on it. There was no reason for her to go and get attached to someone who wouldn’t stay. Right? Ariel blinked, facing the twins again.

“That all depends,” Ariel told them, “Is your room clean?”

“Uhhhh.” Fred said, glancing at his twin.

“Yeah,” George added, “It’s clean.”

“Clean enough.” They finished in unison.

Ariel gave Molly a shrug. “Well if it’s clean _enough_. Alright.” Molly chuckled, shaking her head at the boys.

Ariel reluctantly pulled her hand from the warm, calloused one that was tracing circles on her palm. Sirius quirked an eyebrow up at her, sending her a sly smirk. His silver eyes followed her as she stood, flicking her auburn hair over her shoulders. She shrugged, grinning at him. 

“Gotta go,” She said. 

As soon as she was on her feet, the boys were tugging on her arms, pulling her away. 

“Wait!” Harry shouted loudly.

All eyes turned to the small, bespeckled boy, and his cheeks flushed at the sudden onset of attention.

“Can my Uncle Sirius see it, too?” Harry asked.

Ariel smirked at Sirius. “Oh, yes. I think your Uncle Sirius wants to come too, doesn’t he?” 

Sirius gave a lingering look at the untouched sandwich on his plate, sighing.

“I sure do.” He said, giving Harry a big smile.

Harry beamed. Ariel’s heart warmed at his big smile and the way he took Sirius’s hand, practically jumping in excitement. Sirius looked exhausted, and a bit greasy from working on Arthur’s car, but he still pulled himself to his feet and followed the group upstairs.

“The trick is with Scabbers.” Ginny said as they climbed to the second floor. The twins’ room was the first room on the left. 

“Ahhhh,” Ariel said, absentmindedly watching Sirius from behind. His tight, firm arse in his tight black pants climbing the stairs. 

_Perv_ She scolded herself.

Ginny rambled on, and Ariel froze. _Did she say something about Scabbers?_ “ Scabbers? Hang on, what are you boys doing with Percy’s rat?”

“Uh,” George said, pausing in the doorway.

“Percy said himself that we can use him,” Fred said, giving Ari a sweet innocent smile.

George glanced at his twin, matching the innocent smile. “Oh, yeah. He did.”

“Really.” They added in perfect synchronization.

Ariel raised an eyebrow at them, not buying it. 

“Please?” The kids asked. 

She shrugged. Percy hadn’t come out of his room all day. It's not like he was looking for the rat.

“ _Alright,_ let’s see it then.” 

They all took a seat on one of the twin’s beds. As the twins prepared for their trick, a sleepy-headed Ron appeared in the doorway looking at the group warily.

Ariel patted the bed beside her. “Come on, Ronnie, there’s room for one more.”

A small smile appeared on the smallest ginger haired boy as he ran up and hopped on the bed. Fred and George set up a cloth on the floor. Harry sat on Sirius’s lap, and Ginny was on Ariel’s. Ron kicked his little legs as they dangled from the bed. The mattress sank in a bit from all the weight, but it still felt comfortable. That was just the effect of being at the Burrow. It always felt like home.

Fred stood, shuffling some playing cards while George went to Scabbers's cage. As he lifted the large brown rat from it’s cage, Sirius sat up straight on the bed. 

“Hang on,” Sirius said, sounding gravely serious. “That rat… H-how long have you had that rat?”

“Er. Percy got it a few years ago, I think.” Ariel answered for the boys who merely shrugged, “They found him in the grass by the house.”

“Five years sound about right?” Sirius said

“Er, yeah actually.” Ariel gasped, “Just after Halloween. HANG ON.”

Slowly, Sirius lifted Harry from his lap and deposited the boy on his side. His hand went to his wand pocket. Immediately, the rat bit George’s hand and dropped to the floor. 

“Immobulus.” Sirius shouted, flourishing his wand in a flash. The kids yelped in fright. “Not so fast, _Peter._ ”

The rat was frozen in place, and Ariel jumped to her feet, quickly pushing all of the children behind her. 

“I need you guys to stay behind me.” She said in a soft, shaking voice. She was trying to remain calm, but in the face of all of this... Was Sirius actually sure it was him, or was he… maybe a bit mad after all? The kids were freaked out but curiously watching everything with wide eyes. 

Ariel tried to reason with herself.

If the Weasley’s rat was an animagus, wouldn’t they have noticed? Could an animagus even stay transformed that long? Ariel backed the children into the corner of the room, suddenly fearing for their safety. Though, she wasn’t sure what she was more fearful of: Peter Pettigrew, a grown man hiding in rat form with children for years, or Sirius completely losing it…

No, he wouldn't. He didn’t look like himself in that moment, but she found herself trusting him anyway.

His silver eyes were wild as he stalked towards the rat and scooped him up from the floor. He turned around wildly, like he was looking for something. Then he stared blankly at the wall, as if forgetting where he was. 

In that moment, Sirius Black looked completely unhinged. She started to doubt her judgement.

As he wheeled around on the group, Ariel flinched, her arms spanning out to shield the children instinctively. He cringed, lowering his wand hand instinctively. His shoulders heaved up and down with effort as he breathed heavy. His eyes looked so... afraid. Ariel didn’t know how long she held eye contact with him before finally dropping her arms and catching her breath. It was like her vision was tunneling, instincts triggered by horrific memories of war. Slowly, she tried to ground herself. He was probably feeling the exact same way. If this really was Peter... She couldn't imagine what he was feeling. The adrenaline rush had triggered something inside of her, though. A rising panic gnawing in her chest.

The sound of Ginny crying, drew her focus. It was like she was underwater, sounds muffled as everyone talked at once. Ariel leaned down robotically to scoop up the toddler in her arms. 

“Shhh, it’s okay.” She cooed. Her own heart was racing, and she tried to tell herself the same thing.

But then while she was distracted, Harry slipped out from behind her, bobbing along towards Sirius. The tall man was pacing back and forth, a manic glint in his eyes. He was even mumbling to himself. 

She flinched, “Harry, stay back! The rat… He’s… he isn’t…. Molly! Arthur!” She shouted. 

Harry frowned up at her, hesitant to trust her over Sirius. 

“Harry, please come here. Give your uncle some space. “ She said, trying to keep calm. Soon enough, hurried footsteps pounded up the stairs. Arthur came bounding into the door first. He took one look between Sirius and Ariel, shielding the children before drawing his wand.

“Arthur, wait!” Ariel cried. “It’s not Sirius, it’s Scabbers… I mean…” She bit her lip, not knowing what to say. “What do I... It's Peter?”

Sirius laughed humorlessly. Then again loudly, sounding as if he had well and truly lost it.

“What on EARTH is going on here?” Molly demanded, in a voice that had her children standing up straight, heads bowed.

“Peter Pettigrew.” Sirius answered, laughing hysterically. “This rat is an animagus. He should be in Azkaban. He put me in Azkaban. He...” He paused, laughing still. 

_Um, Is he okay?_ Ariel thought, frowning.

Molly and Arthur frowned, exchanging a look. 

Ariel cleared her throat. “Perhaps we adults can deal with this on our own. Hmm? Maybe the kids should go downstairs. Right, Molly?”

“Right. Children, let’s go back downstairs for some lunch.” Molly announced shakily, beckoning them all towards her. She never once broke her gaze from Sirius, an ex-con laughing like a madman in her kid’s bedroom. When all of the kids were safely behind her, she began backing away towards the hallway. Ariel’s heart sank. She knew how this all looked. So much for a nice day and a great first impression. Sirius really couldn’t catch a break.

Arthur remained. He and Ariel exchanged a look.

“Arthur…” She began, trying to find the words. It had all happened so fast. As things were in the moment, they both needed to be cautious in handing Sirius. “He could be right. The timeline fits. If what he’s told me is true, if what Wizengamot found is true, Scabbers could be…” She couldn’t say it.

"Right, let's have a look." Arthur remained composed, beckoning for Sirius to hand over the immobilized rat. Sirius hesitated.

“As you know, Arthur works for the ministry, Sirius.” Ariel said, keeping her voice soft and as soothing as possible. “If what you’re saying is true, he will have him arrested. It will be okay. Arthur will send for help. Just, hand him on over to Arthur now.”

Sirius relented. As soon as the rat was in Arthur’s hands, Sirius raked his fingers through his dark hair messing up his sleek ponytail and pulling it out. 

“We can’t let him get away.” He tried to get control of his breathing. “He… he…”

After a minute or two, he finally seemed to come back down from wherever he was. He looked into Ariel’s wide eyes, and his gaze softened.

“You think I’m mad.” He said, shaking his head with a bemused smile. “You don’t believe me.”

Ariel shook her head “No! It’s not like that at all.”

“Perfect,” Sirius exhaled, running his hand through his dark, ruffled hair again.

Ariel shook his head. “No, really I-”

Arthur cleared his throat. He held his wand out towards the rat.

“Shall we?” He asked.

They both shared a glance before nodding. Sirius’s eyes were dimmer now, seeing the evident wariness in Ariel’s eyes. She had never seen him so out of control before. So… wild. She was just a bit shaken, but she didn’t know how to tell him that.

With a flash of his wand, the rat in Arthur’s hand began shifting. He placed it on the floor, and they all watched as it transformed into a plump, short man, hunched into a fetal position. His hair was greasy and stringy, and his nose twitched like a rat. He looked up then, and immediately made to move.

Ariel jumped, whipping her own wand out. “IMMOBULUS!” 

When he was frozen again, she found herself seeking solace in Sirius’s arms. She wrapped herself tightly around his torso. His hold however, was loose and noncommittal. 

“Merlin’s beard!” She cried, clutching her chest. Inside, her heart was pounding.

Arthur sighed, looking more resigned than anything. He looked down to the floor, then up at the ceiling, before finally meeting Sirius’s eyes.

“Sirius, I cannot express how truly sorry I am.” He finally said. “For all you’ve been through, while this coward hid… _under my own nose._ Bloody hell.” His hand raked through his already disheveled ginger hair.

Sirius stepped away from them both, leaning over the frozen figure. His shoulders tensed.

“Sirius?” Ariel asked after a few moments. “What are you going to do?”

He didn’t answer for a while, circling the man on the floor in a few slow steps. He exhaled slowly, and finally collapsed into a sitting position on one of the twin's beds. His hand came over his face, and his shoulders began to shake with an anguished sob. Arthur gave Ariel a pointed look between Sirius and the man on the floor, before apparating away to get help. Ariel cast a binding spell and a knockout jinx on Peter--just to be safe, and then climbed onto the bed next to Sirius. She wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace, resting her head on his shoulder. He didn’t say anything, just let her hold him. 

It was a short cry, his hand falling from his face a minute later as he glared up at the ceiling. 

“Merlin, Ariel. He’s _the reason they’re dead._ Lily and James.” Sirius choked. “He’s the reason Remus never showed up at my trial… w-why he won’t write me back. He was one of my best mates a-and he betrayed all of us.” 

Ariel nodded, holding him tighter. “I know.” She said softly. She used her sleeve to wipe at his wet cheeks. 

“He let me go to prison for _his_ crimes. He framed me for murder.” He continued, voice hoarse. The silver of his eyes was brighter, fiercer through the tears of frustration. “One of my best mates. He took everything from me. Five years of my life…”

“Merlin, Sirius…” She didn’t know what to say. So she simply held him. “I am so sorry.”

His eyes looked so haunted, so empty. She didn’t want him to feel the ache in his heart that she knew so well. Grief. It was all consuming, and she knew it like an old lover. So she turned his head and pressed her lips to his. It was a long, sensuous kiss, filled with emotion. He met her kiss hungrily, arms coming around her to pull her onto his lap. When they separated, she came up for air, feeling the need to tell him that she cared for him--perhaps more than she should. She needed him to know.

“Sirius, I… I-”

Molly bounded into the room, and Ariel climbed off of Sirius’s lap in a hurry. Molly flushed, looking away. 

“Aurors are here.” She said softly to Sirius. When she looked back at Ariel, she had a smug smile that she didn’t bother trying to hide.

Sirius went downstairs first.

“Just someone you’re shagging, huh?” Molly whispered, “Looked a little more than that to me.” Ariel rolled her eyes, following Sirius downstairs.

The Aurors had arrived at the Weasley home within twenty minutes. Ariel had taken to shooting a new jinx at Peter every five minute. Just to keep him frozen on the spot. To be sure he wasn’t going anywhere. _And to hurt him a little, sure._ The Aurors were able to verify his identity easily, and he was taken away in custody. Sirius watched the Aurors with haunted eyes as they apparated away with Peter. 

Peter had been conscious by then, with a haunting, insane grin on his lips as they carried him away.

Another ministry team arrived on scene not long after to interview everyone. And then came the reporters. Most of them were turned away at the edge of the fence by a team of ministry specialists. Ariel’s old boss Frank, being an editor of the Prophet, was one of the few that were let through. He gave Ariel a bemused sigh before beckoning her over. 

She was holding Sirius’s hand, and she squeezed it. Sirius looked down at her and nodded once as if silently conveying he wasn’t going anywhere. Together, they walked over to Frank. 

“Fucking hell, Prewitt.” Frank said, arms crossed over his chest. He took in the pair with narrowed eyes. “You leave us for one week and manage to imbed yourself in the biggest story we’ve seen since the end of the war. Merlin’s _pissing_ beard.” He kicked a rock nearby, wincing slightly when it didn’t budge.

Ariel and Sirius exchanged a glance, smiling. They were too exhausted to laugh. Sharing that small, silent exchange made her heart skip a beat, though. His hand squeezed hers, and she couldn’t stop smiling.

“Fuck me, alright. I guess I’m doing this. Who do I have to shag to get you back on my team?” Frank continued, giving her a serious look. “What d’ya want? Hmm? A higher salary?”

“Well…” Ariel said, fumbling for words. It would be nice to have a job again. Was he really offering hers back to her? “Even after what I said?”

“Right, right.” Franks said, “Don’t make me ask twice. I’ll give it a pass this once. We all know I'm the one with the fuckin language problem. But don't ever try it again.”

Ariel raised an eyebrow at him, trying to figure out his game. Did he just want a story from her or was he being sincere?

“A raise _would_ be nice.” She said, “Though, I would also like immunity from having to report on my personal life. That’s where I draw the line. You know, separation of work and personal life and all.” She stroked her chin, considering what else.

“Ariel…” Sirius said

“What?” She looked at him in confusion. 

“Excuse us for a minute, mate. ” Sirius said, pulling her to the side, far enough from Frank to be out of earshot. 

“Ariel, you don’t have to do this." He said. "You hated that job. Don’t go back there. If you need the money, find something else. Anything else.”

Something inside her snapped at the mention of her needing money. Her mind flashed back to her childhood, her aunt and uncle using her like a servant. Her as a kid never having nice things to wear or enough food to eat. She thought of her 18-year old self barely surviving on her own two feet after the war. Hungry and hardworking, she had gone from sleeping on someone’s couch to sharing a flat with six other girls. Then she finally earned her own flat. On her own. 

Sirius wasn’t exactly a trust fund kid, she knew that. His parents were awful to him. But he was filthy rich. He would never understand her need to be independent. 

“Let’s get one thing straight, okay?” Ariel said, absentmindedly taking a defensive stance. “The only time I like being bossed around is in bed. You’re not my boyfriend, Sirius, and even if you were, you wouldn’t have a say in what I do. ”

Sirius’s eyes darkened. “That’s where you’re wrong.” He told her, “I do have a say, because I care about you. And if labels really mean that much to you, you can have one. You’re _mine._ ”

Ariel hated the way she felt that familiar pull of arousal at his possessive tone. Her cheeks flushed, eyes dilating as she looked him up and down. ‘His.’ Why did she like the sound of that so much? 

Her stubbornness clouded over that lusty feeling, though. She had been in the middle of making a point, and she needed to stand her ground.

“I am not _yours._ ” She insisted, pouting. “ I don’t _belong_ to anyone.” 

“Sure you are, just as much as I’m yours.” He said, silver eyes studying hers.

Ariel gulped, heart swelling. “Really?”

“Really.” He told her, leaning down to kiss the top of her forehead. There were too many people around for it to feel truly intimate. It was just… nice. Innocent. “And the way you just talked to me right now… don’t think I won’t be punishing you later for this, kitten. Naughty, bratty kitten.”

So much for nice and innocent. 

“Saying i’m yours...” She said, ignoring the flush in her cheeks at the mention of punishment. “What does that even mean. That’s not exactly a clear term.”

“Well then, let’s change that.” Sirius shrugged. “Be my girlfriend.”

“Well I-I don’t know about that.” She sputtered in response. She hadn’t exactly prepared herself for something like this. It was just supposed to be casual shagging. When did this get out of control? “I hardly know you!” She protested, shaking her head. 

“I think we know each other quite well, actually.” Sirius smirked, taking a step closer to her. She let him slip his arms around her waist and tug her closer. 

“Psh. You’re an idiot.” She snorted, hugging him back. 

“I can be your idiot, if you’ll have me.” He said, and her heart definitely missed a beat or two, then pounded. Was he...?

“I-I..” She fumbled for a defense, a way to change the subject. “I don’t like you bossing me around. I am a grown up woman. I don’t need a big caveman boyfriend telling me what to do. Unless it’s in bed, then I-”

“So is that a yes, then?” Sirius’s smirk stretched into a full blown grin.

Ariel huffed, “Were you even listening to me?!”

Sirius sighed, pushing her hair back and tucking it behind her ear. “Sure I did. You said you liked being bossed around in bed. Twice now. And don’t worry kitten, I hear you loud and clear. I’ll happily comply with your request to be bossed around.”

Ariel narrowed her eyes at him. “Sirius…” She groaned in exasperation. “You don’t want me as a girlfriend. I’m a mess. And I fully intend to take the job. So deal with it.” She stuck her tongue out at him, crossing her arms over her chest.

His eyes glinted with mischief.

“So no labels then.” Sirius shrugged. “For the record, though, I think you’re perfect as you are. Perfect for me, anyhow. As you saw today, I’m a mess too. And while I don’t think you should go back to a job you hate, I can’t tell you what to do.” He leaned down to her ear. “Not here at least, but _I will_ enjoy bossing you around later, my bratty little kitten.”

“Bratty?” She drew her eyebrows together. “I’m not bratty! And psh… whatever you say. You’re all talk.” 

Her heart sank at the realization that she kind of wouldn’t have minded a label like ‘girlfriend.’ As quickly as it was offered, it was gone. And it was all her fault. Inside, she was a bit miffed at herself. 

_Not fair_ She pouted. _Why can’t you ever just let yourself be happy._  
Now she would have to settle for ‘brat.’ Although the way he had said it… It didn't sound that bad at all. She bit her lip.

Sirius looked down at her with a smirk. “I would love to know what filthy things you’re imagining love, but you got someone waiting for you.” He nodded towards Frank.

“Ugh! You’re insufferable. I’m going now, if you’re done giving me empty threats.” She threw her hands in the air and stomped away, or tried to, before she came crashing back into his chest. He leaned down and stole a hungry kiss from her lips.

“S'not an empty threat, kitten, It's _a sincere promise._ I’m going to punish you in a way we’ll both like. Tonight.” He growled against her lips. “I’ll show you what happens to bratty little kittens and their sassy mouths.”

Her cheeks flushed and her stomach flipped in excitement as he released her. Thoughts jumbled, she staggered towards Frank. As Frank talked more about the offer, her thoughts and eyes drifted back to Sirius. He stood watching them, and he gave her a wink. 

_A way we will both like, hmm?_ She thought, _I guess I wouldn’t mind that._


	11. Daddy (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: slight use of "Daddy kink." But not in a dd/lg way. Sirius just likes being called "Daddy" in bed. If this bothers you, you may want to skip this chapter and the next.
> 
> knowing my readers, and the type of content in this fic so far, you probably wont't care. but just in case! things are going to get a little kinky. maybe not as crazy as some bdsm stuff on here, and definitely all welcome, consensual kink. I'm trying my best to portray a realistic exploration of this stuff with people in a sort-of-relationship-but-not-really. lol
> 
> enjoy ya filthy heathens. haha xD

It didn’t take much negotiating to get Frank to give Ariel her old job back--and with much better perks. All she had to do was write a short blurb about the events of finding the elusive Peter Pettigrew in his animagus form. Despite being shaken, she felt that she could handle it. Working at the Prophet wasn’t her dream job, but at least she wouldn’t have to worry about her savings running out, or losing her flat.

Frank promised her that she wouldn’t ever have to write an obituary ever again, and that she would be given real assignments. Sirius, despite being wary of her choice to return to the Prophet, told her that he was happy if she was happy. 

After all the excitement of the day, Sirius, Ariel, and Harry left the Weasley’s to settle back down at Grimmauld Place. The Weasleys stood, yawning a bit in the yard to wave goodbye. Harry left looking much happier than when he had arrived, so Ariel considered the day a pretty huge success. Tired as they all were, they left happier. 

Ariel didn’t _only_ feel tired, though. She barely felt the typical paralyzing fear as they soared away on Sirius’s motorbike. From the moment they landed in the alley on Grimmauld Place, Ariel felt her stomach twist in excitement. Sirius had promised to show her ‘what happened to bratty little kittens and their sassy mouths’… But what did that mean? 

Whatever he had planned, she had a feeling that she would like it. So even though her feet were dragging, she felt anticipation tug at her core. She shuffled to the door, thinking of all the delicious ways he could fulfill that promise. As Sirius unlocked the door, he gave her a knowing smirk as she passed him to step inside. 

As he and Harry bounded up the stairs, chatting happily, she gave a contented sigh. Something about the man and his dimples made her swoon a bit still. There was still a part of her that felt like a teenager with a crush. 

Sometimes she couldn’t believe she was shagging Sirius _fucking_ Black. The man who she had once pined over, so out of reach… had told her that he was hers. Sure, he had also talked a mean game about punishing her too, but with Sirius, it felt as romantic as he would get.

As soon as they were upstairs and everyone had changed into comfier clothes, Harry had a million questions for them. They tried their best to answer them without telling him too much. He was much too young to know about how his parents were betrayed and ruthlessly murdered. As Harry kept going, firing off question after question Sirius announced his bedtime. Harry agreed, as long as he could get a bedtime story from his uncle. 

Sirius gave her a reluctant shrug as he followed Harry towards his room. 

“Sorry.” He mouthed the word at her silently. 

“It’s okay.” She rolled her eyes, smirking at him. 

Had he expected her to be mad or something? It's not like Sirius could help the situation, and he was doing a great job by prioritizing Harry. She really couldn’t fault him. It was even a bit dreamy to watch him do so well as a makeshift dad. And yet… Some small part of her felt smug knowing he had promised something he couldn’t deliver. It felt like he had lost a bet or something, and she had won.

“Oh well.” She said with a sigh. 

Sirius let Harry go ahead into the room, his grey eyes darkening a fraction as he looked her up and down. She was wearing one of his T-shirts and some cotton shorts. When he looked at her like that, she wasn’t so sure that she hadn’t lost the challenge instead. 

She could have just gone ahead into the study and let him be, but something inside her wanted to egg him on. To rub it in that he wouldn’t get to ‘punish her’ like he had said.

“Shame…” She sighed dramatically. She tried to play coy, but a smug grin stretched across her face at the idea of sassing him. 

“What is?” He lifted an eyebrow at her smug expression. A silent challenge.

She had work to do, so it wasn’t that she minded waiting for Sirius to get Harry to bed.. She knew that Sirius now had a responsibility to Harry… Sex should definitely wait until the kid went to bed. Despite knowing all this, she just really wanted to sass Sirius one more time to see what he would do. 

“Shame that you’re all talk and no action.” She said, playfully, watching his eyes narrow and darken in response. _Well worth it._ She thought. She gave him a victorious grin and then she practically _ran_ away, closing the study door shut behind her. 

She felt giddy. It was almost too much excitement to focus on her work. Absentmindedly, she relayed on paper what had happened earlier, with Peter. It was just a brief blurb which would be expanded upon in the main article. She didn’t have to write the entire main article, but since it was first hand action, she had to contribute to it at least a little. She had made it clear to Frank that she wouldn’t use her personal life to sell papers. This was just about Peter getting served the justice he deserved. 

She couldn’t stop people from speculating about hers and Sirius’s… well, whatever they were-- but she could stop Frank from making _her_ write about it. 

Maybe one day she could find something better, but it would do for now to have a steady paycheck. She had seen a wanted ad for a writing job in Ireland on her first day job hunting. Puddlemere United had wanted someone to write a biography on one of the players. It would be a contracted job, with the potential to be picked up by Dublin’s famous publishing company, Stout Printing Co. It was a huge opportunity, so she knew that many people would be applying. She had sent her application in with her resume and a letter, but didn’t expect to hear back. Luckily, she didn’t need to feel bad now when they would undoubtedly choose someone else.

With her job at the paper, she could continue to feed Gus, visit the Weasley’s, see Sirius… just as she had been. And it really _was_ a decent living. She knew she should be satisfied to even have a roof over her head after everything her guardians had put her through growing up. It wouldn’t help to think about how Sirius was right. That she could find something better that she actually enjoyed...

She was lost in her thoughts on that topic when the door opened. She had sent the owl off with her blurb a while back. She had just been staring into space. How much time had passed? Now Sirius was stalking towards her. She barely had time to process his sudden appearance before he wordlessly scooped her up into his arms, bridal style, and carried her off to his bedroom.

“Sirius!” She squeaked in surprise.

“Shush.” Sirius said. “Kid’s asleep.” He shut the door behind him with his foot and tossed her on the bed. He looked at her with a fierce expression, flicking his wand towards the door.

“Why do you look so serious?” She laughed, scooting backwards until she lay in the center. 

“I’m always Sirius, baby.” He said, smirking.

“Boooo.” She said, cupping her hands to her mouth as if she were at a quidditch match.

He rolled his eyes, pulling off his t-shirt, and then he joined her on the bed. Immediately he leaned over her, pushing her knees open to kneel between her legs. For a moment, his eyes searched hers. He seemed to be contemplating something as he studied her.

She feigned a yawn. “Well, if we’re going to be getting comfortable, mind hitting the lights?” She let a smirk slip through her sleepy facade. “Thanks.”

“Merlin, you’re such a brat.” He growled, capturing her lips with his. She moaned softly against him. He really was quite the kisser. Everytime his lips met hers she felt like everything else faded away.

Eventually they came up for air and she bit her lip. His silver eyes penetrated her, dark and hungry.

“Mmm. That was nice.” She twisted underneath him to grab a pillow and push it under her head. “How very wholesome. Well, if that’s all… goodnight, Sirius.”

“Kitten.” He grumbled in warning. Her heart fluttered. Oh, she _liked_ instigating him. He slid his hand down her torso and slid over her sex. “If one more sassy word comes out of those pretty little lips, I won’t hesitate to punish you.”

She giggled. “OooOoh, you’re gonna punish me now? I’m sooo scared. What are you going to do? Make me listen to another bad pun?” She laughed heartily.

Sirius gave her a stern look, but the severity of it cracked as she continued to giggle. 

He started laughing for real at the sight of her clutching her stomach in laughter. Then she poked his chest playfully, giving him a goofy grin.

He kissed her, and then lingered against her lips. “You’re a madwoman.”

“Yeah, but you love it.” She smirked, raising her chin at him, daring him to challenge it.  
_Woah, where did that confidence come from?_ He must be rubbing off on her.

“Mmm, yeah. Something like that.” He said, swooping down to place a kiss on her neck. He sucked on the skin gently between his teeth before releasing it. His lips pressed against her in a trail upwards until he licked her earlobe. The feeling of his tongue on her skin stirred something deep inside of her. Now _this_ was what she wanted. She writhed beneath him, reaching down to rub him over his pants.

“Uh uh, bad kitten. No touching.” He said, smirking. “I told you I would punish you, now be still.” 

She pouted, nodding. “Fine.”

“Shirt and shorts off, love.” He told her.

She obediently lifted the shirt over her head and tossed it aside. He helped her pull the shorts down her legs, rubbing her calves afterwards in slow circles. She relaxed into the mattress.

“Now where was I?” His eyes darkened as he looked her over, eyes lingering on her bare chest. Under his intense gaze, or the chill of the room on her exposed skin, her pink nubs hardened. She reached up to touch them, keeping her eyes on him. 

“Let’s see… I think you were giving me another empty threat about punishment?” She said, silently amused as ever. 

He sighed, smiling back at her. Something dark twinkled in his eyes. “You’re really asking for it. Aren’t you, kitten?” 

He grabbed her hands and pushed them over her head. Then he held her wrists in place with one large hand, while the other trailed softly up her side. She got goosebumps, shivering at the slightest touch of his fingers on her bare skin. His naked chest pressed to hers. 

“I mean, if you’re ever going to do something, now would be the time.” She grinned.

“Careful, tempting me like this...” His fingertips ghosted over her lean stomach and over the swell of each breast. He bit his lip, admiring the way her bosom rose and fell as she panted. She was so moved by a graze of his fingertips. “I might just have too much fun taming your inner brat, baby.”

Her breath hitched as his fingertips trailed just as lightly down to her core, caressing her ever so slightly over her panties. 

She gasped, sucking her lower lip between her teeth. 

“Sirius, _please_.”

A smirk now played upon his lips as he looked her up and down, like she was a present he couldn’t wait to unwrap. 

“Hmm?” He asked, thumb trailing over the small expanse of black silk adorning her core. Then he slid his fingertips under the top of her panties. With her hands stuck in his grasp, she was limited in her movement, hips canting upwards to his touch. It was as if her body was begging him for more. 

“Is there something you want, kitten?”

“Please, I want…” She gasped as he leaned down to kiss along her throat again. “Actually, I just fucking _need_ you.”

“Tsk. Language. That’s a spanking.” He pulled back, chuckling lowly. “You’ll have to be more specific. Tell me. Tell me exactly what you want.”

“I want… oh!” He began his assault on the other side of her throat. “I want you to fuck me.”

“Kitten.” He groaned in response, his already hardened cock straining against his tight jeans. “Do you _want_ a spanking? Naughty girl.”

“I don’t care. I need you.” She told him, gasping against his slow, tortuous touches. “Let’s skip the foreplay.”

“Oh?” He said, lifting from the crook of her neck. “Do you think that after being a brat, you deserve to be fucked how you want?”

“Mhmm.” She gasped as his hand cupped her sex again. 

“Because I think otherwise...” He said, looking into her eyes. “I think that you, my naughty little kitten, deserve to be fucked like the brat you are.”

Her breath hitched, eyes clouding with lust.

“And you like that, don’t you?” He gave her a smug grin. 

She nodded furiously.

“Are sure you’re okay with me spanking you, baby?” He asked. “Last time…” He trailed off.

“Last time we didn’t use a safe word.” Ariel said quietly. “Maybe this time we should. Especially if you’re going to be rough. Not that I mind. I thought it was kind of hot.”

“Yeah?” He said, grinning again like a child getting their gifts on Christmas day. “You really want it rough, baby? Are you sure?” 

“I haven’t been sassing you all night because I want to be handled _gently_ , Sirius.” She said, releasing her lower lip from her teeth as she smiled back at him. A moment of silence passed between them, silently admiring one another. 

Her arms were still pinned above her head, so she didn’t really know what possessed her to say: 

“We don’t have to, though. I mean, if you’re all talk and no action, I completely understand... “

He ignored her, pressing his lips against hers in a warm kiss. “Such a naughty mouth.”

“Again, if you can’t handle it…” She squeaked as he removed his wand from his pocket and pointed it at her. “Ahh! Wait, Sirius?!”

He took one look at her wide, frightened eyes before quickly lowering his wand. 

“Shhh, calm down. S’okay.” He told her softly. “I was just going to tie your wrists together with a binding spell so I can touch you with both hands. But I won’t do it if you’re not comfortable. Sorry.” He released his grip on her wrists. 

“Oh, right.” She said. “Sorry, it was just a bit of a shock.”

Not to mention it triggered memories of the war which she didn’t want to relive at a time like this. He kissed her, and it did enough to pull her thoughts away. His hand, newly freed, tugged playfully on her nipples.

“Sirius--ahh!” She panted, “If you’re going to do something, do it now. Please.”

He pecked her lips, like he wanted one last taste before sitting up straight. He cupped her face in both hands, smiling to himself at how her cheeks squished together. Blinking, he focused on what he needed to say.

“Look, Ariel.. Do you trust me?” He asked her, “We never really talked about this, so I want to make sure you’re alright with this. I like things… a bit rough. You know this already, but there’s a lot we haven't tried yet. Things that I want to do... I understand if it’s too much.”

“You mean, like… kinky stuff?” She asked, smiling shyly.

“Mhm.” 

“Okay.” She told him, “I… I want to try it. ”

“Have you ever done anything like this before?” He asked, looking at her intently. “Have you ever given control of things over to someone else?”

“No.” She answered, reaching up to twirl his dark hair around her finger She studied the dark silky lock as she continued.. “Been fucked pretty hard,” Sirius frowned, looking away. What was his deal? She gulped, continuing. “But, I… never tried any, er, power play or anything.”

Sirius’s eyes were dark like stormy seas as he leaned over her.

“And now you want to try it,” He asked, “With me?”

She nodded, touching his hair still. It was so silky and soft, “Mhmm. That’s what I said.” She sighed impatiently. “I like you bossing me around. In bed. Only in bed.” She amended when he smirked.

“I know, I just need to be sure you’re okay with this, Kitten. It can be a little intense.” He said, caressing her skin lightly as her hands wove into his hair. “Do you trust me to do what I want with you… to have control over your pretty little body, baby?” 

“Mmm, mhmm.” She said, “Please. Go ahead, do what you want to me, _Daddy._ ”

Her cheeks flushed as she called him the name out loud. She was just testing the waters, but he seemed to like it the night before.

“Sorry, I-I” The words left her as his lips smashed against hers. His tongue slipped into her mouth and swiped across her lower lip. 

“Fuck, you’re perfect.” He pulled back, groaning. “Okay, wait. Safe words. We need one to slow down, and one to stop. Like yellow and red.”

“You mean, like traffic lights or something?” She asked, brows furrowed.

“Right, exactly.” 

“Let’s just do red and yellow.” Ariel said. “I trust you not to, like, piss on me or anything. You won’t piss on me or anything… will you?” She cringed at the thought.

He snorted. “No. I won’t. Don’t worry, love, we’ll take this nice and slow.” He kissed her lips. “Unless you provoke me, of course. ”

Her eyes twinkled with mischief. She lifted her hips as he pulled her panties down. Her legs opened reflexively again revealing her slick pink folds. He moved off the bed and stood, hand swiftly undoing the tie of his pajama bottoms. 

She licked her lips as she watched the material of his pants and boxers dipped low on his hips. 

_Daddy, indeed. ___

__He tugged the pants down and kicked them off. Soon enough, his pretty pink cock stood up, bobbing as he walked around the side of the bed. He approached the wardrobe, pushing hangers aside as he searched from something._ _

___What?! Where was he going? She was laid out for him like a gourmet snack and he was… looking in his wardrobe?_ _ _

__“To tell you the truth,” She huffed, “I had hoped that if I begged you to do what you wanted to me, it would involve a little more… Oh, I don’t know, _action_?”_ _

__“Shhh.” He growled, still facing away from her. “I don’t want to hear another peep from you. Patience is key, baby. We’ve just gotten started and you’re already sassing me. That’s ten.”_ _

__“Ten what?!” _Did he mean... spanks? Yikes._ The way he said it with such authority though… _ _

__“You know _what,_ Kitten.” He told her. Again, that tone of voice. She felt a need tugging at her core. _ _

__“Ugh. Fine, okay.” She sighed. She felt a slickness as she rubbed her thighs together. Restlessly, she wished he would hurry up and come touch her._ _

___Merlin, what on earth is taking him so long?_ _ _

__He sent her a smirk over his shoulder. “Fine, _what_?”_ _

__“Sorry?”_ _

__“What do you call me, baby?” His voice had dropped an octave._ _

__She gulped, feeling a new wetness pooling between her thighs at his low, bossy tone.  
Did he really want her to call him _that?_ She had been just joking before. Well, only a little. _ _

__“Fine, _Daddy._.” She rolled her eyes at his smug grin. He turned back to the wardrobe._ _

__She pouted, laying her head back on the mattress. The sight of his firm, naked backside flexing as he shifted his weight from side to side really _did_ something to her. Her eyes traveled the ink designs needled into his back, his thick corded muscles a perfect landscape for the artwork. He really was quite beautiful. Too beautiful to keep her waiting like this!_ _

__He was taking forever. It felt like an hour even though it was only a few minutes._ _

__Bored of waiting for him, she slipped her own fingers between her fold as sneakily as she could. What he didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him, right? She gasped a little at the slick pool of arousal she found as her fingertips brushed against her clit. She began to rub herself in circles, trying to reach some kind of the delicious friction she craved. It wasn’t the same as his long, talented, _calloused_ fingertips, but it would do. Slowly, she felt that little tug of pleasure building inside._ _

__“Mmmm,” She sighed at the little flutters of pleasure her fingers gave her._ _

__Across the room, Sirius went rigid. He whirled around on her._ _

__“Stop that.” He said in a low, warning voice. “Now it’s fifteen. You let me have control, but then you try and take it back already? I don’t think so. So naughty and bratty, you are.” He tutted._ _

__“Fifteen?” She whined. Her ass was going to be sore in the morning! But it was super hot how he was talking to her._ _

__“Mhmm.” He turned back to the wardrobe, pushing some things aside as he continued his search. “Only I get to touch that pretty little pussy of yours, Kitten. Understood?”_ _

__“Yes, Daddy.” She said, still touching herself slowly. She loved working him up, and she couldn’t wait to see his reaction when he saw that she was blatantly disobeying him.._ _

__When he turned back around, his eyes went hooded, and his lower lip was sucked between his teeth._ _

__She met his dark look with a little smile, continuing the little ministrations. He watched her with an unreadable expression as she dipped a finger into her core. It was part admiration, irritation, and something else… Whatever it was, it looked good on him._ _

__She moaned at the rubbing of her soft fingers against her clit. She was so wet, and she wanted to show him, so she slipped a finger inside herself with ease._ _

__“Kitten.” He growled. “I won’t tell you twice. Do you really want me to punish you more?”_ _

__She pumped the finger in and out, before slipping in a second finger. Before she knew it, he had slammed the door to the wardrobe shut, looking wildly around the room. His eyes lingered on the window. In a flash, he ripped the small black rope curtain ties from either side of the window, and then he was on top of her. He wrenched her hand from her cunt._ _

__“Bad, naughty kitten.” He held her eye contact as he pitched forward, taking her soaked fingers into his mouth. His tongue swirled around them, cleaning them._ _

__“Oooh.” She gasped at the sight of him licking her juices from her digits. When he released them from his lips, she was panting, trying desperately to grind herself onto his cock. She needed to have him, _now_. But he had other plans. He lifted his hips up, just out of reach. _ _

__His hand, however, came down to stroke her dripping folds. Despite herself, she let out a throaty moan at the feeling of his rough, warm fingertips taking over her previous motions.  
He just did it so much better. His thumb rubbed her clit in circles while he pumped his index finger inside of her._ _

__Just as her eyes were closing in pleasure, he moved his hand away from her, wrenching her thighs nice and wide open. She whimpered. Looking up into her eyes, she saw a dark, mischievous look._ _

__“You look good enough to eat, baby,” He told her, glancing down at her drooling pussy. “It’s too bad that you couldn’t behave for me. You’ve been very naughty, haven’t you?”_ _

__“Mhmm.”_ _

__He smiled then, and she smiled back until he said “So you learn your lesson, I’m going to punish you now.”_ _

__“Oh?” She asked. _Fucking finally!__ _

__“Don’t look so excited, baby.” He kept rubbing her thighs as he held them open. “You aren’t supposed to like it.” He chuckled._ _

__“Just get on with it already.” She whined. She knew he liked her acting like this, so she played it up, trying to tempt him to snap and fuck her already._ _

__“Oh, baby.” He chuckled darkly. “You don’t make the rules here. This pussy is mine, remember? I’m going to enjoy it, and you _are not_ going to cum unless I say so, understood?”_ _

__She gasped, biting her lip._ _

__“I asked you a question, baby, and I expect an answer.”_ _

__“Yes, Daddy.” She said softly. She had never really known her father, so the name didn’t bother her. It was actually kind of very hot, the way it rolled off of her tongue. It was like a spell, his eyes becoming transfixed on her lips as she said it._ _

__“Good, baby. You will only call me daddy from now on, but only when we’re together in private. Understood?” He asked in a low voice, allowing her to trail his chest with her fingers._ _

__“Yes, Daddy.” She purred. Again, she tried grinding her hips against his._ _

__He chuckled, lifting them again. “You still have so much to learn, baby girl. You said I could do whatever I wanted. And I am. From this point on, It’s about my pleasure, _not yours._ My little brat.” He tutted, caressing her breasts in a way that contradicted his words._ _

__“Mmmm, _Daddy_.” She sighed as he squeezed the soft mounds of her breasts, thumbing her nipples. She arched her back upward, pushing her chest into his touch. He chuckled, pulling back._ _

__“I’m getting distracted,” Sirius said, and he looked it too. His eyes were dazed as he looked down at her. “I believe I owe you a punishment, don’t I, Kitten?”_ _

__She nodded furiously. “Please.”_ _

__He chuckled, “So eager, aren’t you princess?” He gave her a swift peck on her lips, cock brushing against her wet folds for just a moment. It was incredible how such a small movement could feel when you were desperate for touches. She gasped. ““Wrists.” He commanded, reaching for the rope._ _

__“Oh?” She asked, clouded by the brief zap of pleasure where their hips aligned. If she arched her hips just so… She could slip onto him._ _

__As if reading her mind, he tutted. “Such a filthy minded little girl. So hungry for cock, aren’t you Kitten? My perfect little brat.”_ _

__She didn’t answer his rhetorical question, she simply teased her hips against his, letting his massive, throbbing cock become completely soaked against her entrance._ _

__“Wrists, princess.” He hissed through gritted teeth. When she still didn’t listen, he flipped her roughly onto her stomach. “You want to be a bad girl? Fine. Magical bindings it is.”_ _

__She gasped as he pulled her hips up into the air, leaving her in a lewd, sprawled position._ _

__“Remember your safe words, love?” He growled, she nodded, face squished against the bed. “What are they?”_ _

__“Yellow for slow.” She panted as he thumbed her clit from behind. “Red for stop.”_ _

__“Good girl.”_ _

__“And how are you right now?”_ _

__“I’m ready.”_ _

__He stood from the bed and grabbed his wand. He muttered a spell and Ariel’s wrists snapped up behind her back, stuck together. Then she was left with her ass in the air, face squished against a pillow, and completely at his mercy._ _

_Delightful._


	12. Daddy (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> porn. just straight up porn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, author here. 
> 
> *kink spoilers/warning ahead*
> 
> I already warned you in the last chapter, so this is just a reminder that this chapter will be a bit kinky, involving power play and use of the nickname "Daddy" in bed. I'm not gonna make this Dd/lg, but Sirius does use nicknames for Ariel like 'kitten, 'princess,' and 'baby.' The whole Daddy thing... It might not be your cup of tea, and that's okay. Also *spoiler* it involves orgasm delay/denial. 
> 
> if you don't like that sort of thing, feel free to skip. It's a little more intense than other scenes I have written. Next one or two chapters will be more plot.
> 
> but for my "daddy"-Sirius-loving heathens who know no limits of depravity, please enjoy <3 haha

Sirius stood from the bed and grabbed his wand. He muttered a spell and Ariel’s wrists snapped up from the bed and stuck themselves together behind her back. Where did he learn to think like this...to be so rough? _Prison, probably._ She joked to herself. Then she was left with her ass in the air, face squished against a pillow, and completely at his mercy. 

And she was perfectly content to be that way.

“There we are.” Sirius hummed in approval. “A perfect position for punishing my bratty little kitten. You okay baby?”

“Mhmm.” Ariel mumbled into the pillow. 

“Good.” He said. “Now for your punishment. I’ll keep it simple. I’m going to give you a spanking, like I told you. And then I’m gonna fuck you… and I don’t want you cumming until I say so, do you understand?”

“Okay.” Ariel answered. Sirius’s hand came down sharply on her bottom.

“What do you say, Kitten?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Tsk. I know that you know better.” Sirius tutted in disapproval. “You’re already at fifteen, do you really want more?”

“No!” She told him, muffled against the pillow. 

“Good. Now count them.”

The first smack took her by surprise. He had gone a little softer on her he had the the last time they had tried it, and she greatly appreciated it. Fifteen went by rather quickly, though all the attention to her ass left her uncomfortably wet. Now she was desperate to find release. His fingers soothed the pink, swollen flesh of her cheeks with circular rubs. Her breath hitched each time his fingers ghosted over her slit, never lingering for very long. 

He was teasing her. _On purpose._ This was all part of her punishment. She was enjoying it so far.

“Good job baby.” He praised her, massaging her as she remained in the same position, ass in the air. “You look so pretty like this. Perfectly pink cheeks.”

His fingers gripped her cheeks tighter, and she whimpered..

“Did you learn your lesson, my pretty little Kitten?” He asked her.

She bit her lip, wondering if she should try and be 'good' now, or keep acting 'bad.' 

If she let herself be sweet and submissive to him, he would take care of her sweetly like he had before. But if she could tempt him to be rough by being bad… What would he do? She decided she wanted to find out.

“No.” She said breathlessly, looking back at him with a smile. There wasn’t much else she could do in this position, with her wrists bound together behind her back.

“No?” He said, his hands stopping their massage. The cool air felt uncomfortable against her stinging cheeks. She immediately regretted her choice. Maybe being defiant wasn’t the best course of action.

“Yes?” She tried again.

“Well, which is it, baby?” He said, trailing a finger across her slit. 

“Um, I liked it.” She admitted in a half-moan, enjoying the brief zap of pleasure from his touch.

“You… liked it?” He said. She bobbed her head slightly, trying to look back at him. It was a bit hard in the position he had her in. “Hmm. Figured as much, considering how your pretty little pussy is practically drooling for me. My naughty little Kitten. Who knew you were so depraved?”

He let his index finger slip into her warm folds, in and out several times. Immediately, she felt a pleasure building. Desperate for more, she arched her back, pushing herself onto his finger. Sure, it wasn't his cock, but she was desperate to feel him inside her, in any way she could.

She rocked her hips back and forward into his hand. 

“Look at you,” He chuckled, “So desperate for me to touch you that you’re fucking yourself on my fingers.”

His filthy words only encouraged her, and he slipped a second finger inside, eliciting another moan.

“Kitten, I remember telling you that this was going to be about _my_ pleasure, not yours. ”

He said so, but he curled his fingers against her and started circling her clit with his thumb. Instantly, the pressure let an intense wave of pleasure overcome her.

“Ff-fuck. Sirius!” She was so close to cumming, _just from his fingers._ Her walls were pulsing. They were just about to clench in their release when he pulled his fingers out.

“Not so fast, baby.” He told her. “Remember the rules... Did I tell you that you could cum?”

“No.” She said, limp against the mattress. She was breathing hard as she lingered on the edge of her pleasure. She needed him to touch her. To fuck her. To take her hard and rough and let her finish.

“No _what_?” He asked her, voice dropping deeper.

“No, Daddy. You didn’t say…” She panted, “That I could cum.”

“No, I didn’t.” He agreed, “And because you didn’t listen, now you get to wait even longer for my cock.”

“But-” 

“Hush.” He said, feigning disapproval. There was that bossy tone again. Her thighs rubbed together in anticipation. “Here’s what we’re gonna do, princess. I’m gonna undo your wrists and put you in a different position.” 

“A different position?” Ariel asked, craning her neck to look back at him.

“ _Kitten._ ” He growled in warning. When she didn’t try and speak again, he continued, “You’re going to stay put, no squirming. And you’re gonna suck my cock with that sassy mouth of yours until I tell you to stop or you give me a safe word…. If you’re a good girl and stay put, I’ll eat your needy, _drooling_ little pussy and fuck you until you do learn your lesson. Okay?

She licked her lips. “Yes, Daddy.”

He released her wrists and let her stretch her arms a bit. She sat up, and her thighs made a wet squishing noise. Her cheeks flushed. She sat unsure, waiting as he leaned back laying flat against the bed.

“C’mere.” He said, and pulled her on top of him for a kiss. He devoured her lips hungrily for a moment. Just a blissful moment, and then he pushed gently her away. “Come now, let’s get you sorted. I want you to lay over me, hands and knees, facing my feet.”

She turned to straddle him the other way around and then scooted back a little so she would be able to position her mouth over him.

“Mhmm, perfect. now....” He said. “Scoot back just _a bit more_.” 

She complied, pushing her hips and shuffling her knees backwards. It didn’t seem to be enough, though, because Sirius tugged her further back lifting her thighs up and over his shoulders until he had her where he wanted her. He guided her hips until her dripping slit brushed against.... 

“ _Oh_ ” She gasped. His lips. Her tender, needing cunt was pressed against his mouth.

“Mmm. Kitten.” He growled against her, sending delicious tugs of pleasure straight through her. His tongue flicked against her just briefly before his mouth fell away from her center and he laid back against the pillow “So sweet, even here.”

She gasped, wanting to push back against his mouth, to have him taste her again. She needed it, she needed him. But then she remembered what he had said. 

This really _was_ a punishment. In this position, he held her hips just barely away from his face. This sucked. She really couldn’t bear anymore foreplay. She was literally dripping with anticipation. Her pussy was literally _aching_ for him. At this point, she could probably cum just by him blowing on her. And he was blowing on her in soft exhales. Just his breath sent shivers through her that made her toes curl. 

She had to focus not to react like she wanted. So this was what the power play was all about.  
By holding her back and controlling her orgasm, he was giving her even more pleasure.

She knew now that the only way she could get what she wanted from him was by giving him what he wanted. 

What Ariel wanted was dangling right in front of her, literally. His thick, throbbing member was inches from her face, standing heavy with arousal. She licked her lips and drooled onto the tip of his cock. She licked and lapped at him, admiring his quite generous length. Then she pitched forward, taking him into her mouth. She bobbed hungrily up and down his length, using her lips and tongue to pull him tightly.

He hissed, hips thrusting up to meet her as she worked him with her mouth.

“Mmm, Kitten.” He hissed, “Just like that. Good girl. Keep it up and I’ll reward you.”

His praise spurred her on, and she momentarily forgot about the ache between her thighs.  
Set on giving him his release, so she could get hers… Her tongue pulled and lapped his length up. She let more drool fall from her mouth as she worked him, making him nice and slippery. Then she tried to take him deeper into her throat.

If the choked grunts and groans that came from his mouth were any indication, she would definitely be getting the reward he promised. As much as she had never felt so needy for cock in her entire life, she trusted him that it would all be worth it. 

Her lips tightened against his shaft, bobbing again and again, and then she had an idea. She shifted her weight to cup his balls and massage them.

“Oh, _fuck._ ” He hissed. She licked down his length as she kept massaging his balls, and he gripped her hard from behind.

“Kitten,” He choked, “If you don't stop, I’m gonna cum into that pretty, bratty mouth of yours.”

“Mhmm.” She answered, lips still wrapped around him. She pulled off of him with a pop. “Please, Daddy.” 

“Good Kitten.” He smacked her ass lightly and the next time she bobbed down, her hips were pulled backwards. His tongue began to lap at her, as his hips thrust up into her mouth. As he hit her sweet spot, she cried out in pure ecstasy, dropping his cock from her lips.

“Sorry,” She mumbled. Wanting him to continue, she gripped his base in her hand and went back to sucking on him. He settled back into her at the same time. He flicked her clit with his tongue and then blew on it, again and again until she felt like she was going to shatter.

“Sirius, _Please._ ” She moaned.

He stopped immediately.

“I meant Daddy, _fuck._ I’m sorry!” She said, desperately not wanting to mess up and lose her reward.

“I’ll let it slide this once, Kitten.” He growled, “But no cumming. You understand?”

 _Fuck!_ “Yes, Daddy.” 

“Okay. You still good baby?” He asked her. “I'm so close.”

She answered by bobbing back down and sucking on him with enthusiasm. She really got into it, licking and slurping against him--all in hopes that he would change his mind and let her cum. Her lips and tongue sucked him as much as she could, and then he was gripping her tightly, thrusting into her throat. Not long after, she felt his cum shoot into her mouth. She hurriedly gulped it down and cleaned the bit that spilled out of her mouth with her tongue. 

True to his nickname for her… like a _kitten_ , she lapped at the small pool against his stomach.

“Oh, fuck.” He gasped, panting with effort. “Good girl. My perfect little kitten. C’mere and let me taste you. _Fuck_.”

He pulled her hips to his face, and didn’t hesitate before diving back into her folds. The effect was immediate, she climbed higher and higher as he worked her clit, writhing her hips back against him. She couldn’t even muffle the lewd sounds she made, mewling as he licked her. He responded by gripping her ass firmly and pumping a finger inside of her. 

Her legs were shaking, she was trying so hard not to let herself cum until he gave her permission. It really took all her effort _not to._

“You’re shivering, baby.” He purred. “Are you close?”

“Mhmm. _So close._ ” She whimpered as he pulled his finger out and away from her.

A hand came down to smack her ass. She yelped, and then moaned as he began to rub her cheeks. Her pussy was throbbing with need, so incredibly close to the edge. 

“Please let me cum, Daddy.” She begged. Every nerve ending in her body was thrumming. She just needed him to let her finish. 

He pushed her hips away from his face and stilled. After a few moments, he lifted her and turned her around. He sat up and laid her across his lap.

“Is this about your pleasure, _or mine,_ baby?” He asked her, adapting that low, mean tone that she loved so much.

She huffed in irritation. _Damn him and his power play. It was working too well._

“Yours, Daddy.” She mumbled, hating how much she still felt needed to cum. She would do _anything_ for him to give her a release. She wasn’t too proud to keep on begging if that’s what he wanted.

He smacked her ass lightly again, and then rubbed it. She arched her back and pushed her ass up to his hand. 

“Tsk.” He said, “So needy. My little kitten is so desperate for release, aren't you?”

“I really am. _Please, Daddy._ ” She whined, “Will you please fuck me?”

He chuckled. “Not yet. Give me a minute for my cock to start working again.”

She whimpered, and he teased a finger lightly along her slit.

“What a wonderful little bratty mouth you have, baby.” He purred, “So good at choking on my dick, aren’t you sweetheart?”

The hand on her ass moved and she felt a finger brush against… _her other hole_. 

“You gonna let me claim this too, baby?” He moved the finger around the entrance of her asshole, teasing her just slightly. 

“Ahhh!” She cried loudly, “W-what? But... wouldn’t that hurt?” 

“Just a little...just in the beginning.” He told her in that low, sensual voice that hat her writhing in his lap, “But not for long. Especially not if we get you nice and _slicked up_.”

Punctuating his words, he dragged his fingertips through her dripping cunt, making a nice slick squishing noise. She writhed into his touch, but it disappeared. Then it reappeared _there_ again. 

“I don’t think we’ll have a problem with that.” He said, tracing a wet trail around her other hole, “Getting you slicked up. My kitten is always ready for me. Aren’t you, baby?”

She was so focused on where his finger was that she forgot to reply.

“You remember your words, don’t you my love?” His finger stopped circling outside of her hole. 

There were so many sensations in her body at that moment. There was a throbbing, aching need at her dripping center and a tickling delightful feeling in her backside where his finger had been… But the most dominant feeling was the warm swelling she felt in her chest at his words. _My_ love. Not just, “love” as one said to practically anyone or anything affectionately. This time, a simple ‘my’ made it much more intimate.

But _what a time_ to choose to say such things. Ariel had come to expect such odd, lewdly romantic things from Sirius, but he always seemed to have a surprise for her up his sleeve.

“Er, right, I remember.” She said. “I’m okay though, I trust you. Just not much more teasing, okay? I need you inside me already.”

His cock twitched upwards against her belly. _About time,_ She thought. 

“Good girl.” He patted her ass affectionately. “Let’s give it a try, shall we?”

She hesitated, then nodded. His index finger coated in her juices dipped inside then, into her tight, puckered hole. She tensed as the slick finger pushed past the tight ring of muscle. 

Oh? “ _Oh_ ” She gasped. She didn’t think she would _like_ that. It was odd. An entirely new sensation. 

They both froze a bit. And then she started giggling. 

“Well, it doesn’t feel as bad as I thought.”

“Really?” He purred, slipping his digit in deeper, then pulling it out. Pumping ever so slowly. “So you wouldn’t mind me sticking my cock in here?”

Her breath hitched. “Oh, er, I don’t know…”

He chucked. “Well, there’s always next time.” He said, “Now get up.”

She did so, and got on her knees beside him. 

“No.” He said, “Up. Off the bed.”

She did, and then stood at the edge of the bed waiting for further instruction. He lithely jumped to his feet, towering over her. His body dwarfed hers. He was so tall, so muscled and predatory, especially when he was naked. Ariel looked him up and down appreciatively. 

Her hands moved of their own accord, trailing affectionately over his chest and down his abdomen. She traced the black ink… all the words and runic symbols. His abdomen flexed under her touch, and his cock bobbed upwards. 

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re kind of beautiful?” The words slipped from her mouth, and she flushed scarlet.

Sirius chuckled. “Probably.” He told her with a cocky smirk.

She rolled her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her lips, trailing kisses along her jaw. 

“Go and face the wall,” He growled in her ear. “Hands above you. Put your palms flat against the wall.”

She nodded, admiring him absentmindedly from head to toe. 

“ _Now._ ” He smacked her arse playfully.

She laughed, scurrying to the nearest wall. Tentatively, she placed her hands up against the wall. 

“Like this?” She looked over her shoulder to find him pumping his cock in his hand. She couldn’t wait for him to apply that same enthusiasm to her body. She needed him, _now_ /

“Mhmm.” He said. “Find a spot comfortable for you. Once I stick your hands to the wall there, I’m not going to stop fucking you until you learn your lesson. _Bratty girl._ ”

She moved her hands up and down, trying to get a feel for what would be good, in case he lasted a lot longer than usual. The night before, he had lasted through three of her own orgasms. Besides, he had just finished a few minutes prior. She was a bit worried what that meant for her. But more than she was worried, she was shivering with goosebumps in anticipation.

She wiggled her hips, playing with different positions.

“I don’t know…” She said. “Like this?” She stood upright with her legs spread wide, then tried bending over more. “Or like this? It is for _your_ pleasure, after all… _Daddy._  
Put me however you want me.”

Chuckling, Sirius slowly walked up behind her. Her body thrummed in pleasure as his skin finally met hers, His hands guided her hips into a different position. His stiff cock pressed against her backside, resting between her still-tender cheeks. 

“You’re so perfect, Ariel. So fucking eager to please me.” 

He kissed her exposed back, and her body shivered again. His hands covered hers, placing them at the same height as her head. Then, he trailed down her arms and sides, landing his grip on her hips. He tugged them flush against his, his erection sliding through her cheeks. His legs had to bend at the knee, to reach her level.

“Sometimes I forget how tiny you are.” He whispered into her ear. 

His warm breath tickled her neck. Her body was so alive from his subtle touches, so sensitive from him working her up so much. Ariel panted, letting him trail his perfectly calloused hands all over her body. His talented fingers massaged her round, full breasts and then trailed down her stomach… finally landing on her hips again. 

“I’ll be right back,” He told her, “Gotta get my wand.”

He disappeared, then reappeared, fixing her hands once more how he wanted them. Then he muttered a charm and her hands stuck onto the wall.

“Remember Kitten,” Sirius said as he reached down and shifted her legs apart, “No cumming until I say.”

Before she could comprehend what was happening, he slammed his entire length into her. Instantly, her walls clenched down around him. She cried out in pleasure. She was so deliciously full. 

He was buried to the hilt, and he grunted. “So tight and perfect. _Fuck._ ”

He rocked his hips backwards, then slammed himself back home. 

It wasn’t enough. She wiggled her hips. He was rubbing her deep inside, and it was amazing. 

“Mmm, it feels so good.” She pushed back onto him, rocking back and forth.

He chuckled, “Are you enjoying your punishment again, baby?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“We’ll see about that.” He gripped her hips and slammed himself into her. He pistoned into her, dragging the plump, mushroom head against her tight walls. She cried out, moaning as he took her to a new height. She clenched, taking him tighter. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna-”

He pulled out. “Uh, uh… No cumming.”

Ariel panted, veins thrumming with need. “Please?” She groaned in frustration. 

“No.” He smacked her ass. “Not yet.”

She breathed hard. It was a minute before she felt the tip of his cock pressing into her again. He fucked her nice and slow, but she was building quickly again.

“Please let me cum, Daddy.”

“No.”

She whimpered, and he slipped out of her, thrusting instead between her ass cheeks. The wet tip of his cock teased her other hole in a delicious way that did nothing to help her situation.

“My little brat.” He purred, “Have you learned your lesson? Hmm?”

“Yes!” She cried as he thrust into her again.

“You gonna touch yourself without me again? Gonna talk back to me?” He asked, hammering himself into her. Sweat dripped down his chest as he worked her with everything he had. “Are you going to act like a brat… or are you going to be a good girl? Hhmm? Answer. Me.”

“G-Good girl.” She told him, walls gripping his length. “Please?”

“You promise?” He picked up the pace.

“I promise.” She agreed.

“Okay, baby. You can cum.” 

“Thank you, Daddy.” She exhaled in relief before the feeling building inside of her took over everything. 

He drove deep into her, making her whole body shudder in release. Her toes curled and her walls clamped down on him with a vice grip. She cried out in pleasure, almost crying from how intense it felt. He grunted, thrusting mercilessly through her orgasm.

“Fuck, Sirius.” She cried. He groaned deeply and pulled out. She felt a pool of liquid drip from her legs. He had cum too. 

Her legs felt like jello as he released her hold on the wall. He carried her to bed and they both collapsed on top of it.

She yawned nuzzling herself into his arms. She was spent. It had been a long day, and she had just had one of the most intense orgasms of her life.

“Sirius?” She nuzzled against him. “Did I really learn my lesson for good? Or can we try that again?”

He half-yawned, half-laughed in response. “Mhmm, anything you want.”

He yanked the sheets over them both, and Ariel’s eyes drooped shut almost immediately. He mumbled something else against the pillow as she drifted off into sleep, but she didn't catch it. She was just in complete and total bliss.


	13. What Goes Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things are never calm for long.

Ariel Prewitt had come to enjoy the finer things in life, like the silky sheets of Sirius Black’s bed. She loved everything about them: waking up in them every weekend, exploring all kinds of fantasies with him on them, oh and sleeping in them was nice too. She slept much better on nights where she stayed with him-which was nearly every night. 

She would never admit it to herself, but she didn’t _only_ feel a fondness for his bed. Sirius was growing on her too, beyond the sex. They spent almost all her free time together--for nearly a month now. He took her out almost every day, trying new restaurants and such for lunch. Sure, Harry would always tag along, but she really didn’t mind. Especially when it meant that she could be a brat and tease Sirius past his breaking point without getting punished, at least until the kid was in bed and they were alone. 

It was therapeutic for the both of them, the rough sex. The war had done a number on them and rough fucking was one of the only ways they knew to work through it. All they had lost... All they would never get back. For the first time in a long time, Ariel didn’t feel alone. She had someone to talk to about anything and everything. And now, a month later, she wasn’t tired of him. She still brought him over to the Weasley’s and the kids played and Sirius and Arthur would nerd out about something mechanical and she was just… happy.

She’d never expected things would become so domestic in her life. She’d even come to enjoy simple things like grocery shopping and getting ice cream with a six year old kid. Many of her weekends were spent shopping and running around town with the two boys. In the evenings, she had gotten back to writing for the Prophet. For the first time since before the war, it felt like she was working towards something important--even if she didn’t know what that was yet.

But as all good things happen, she knew deep down that something was bound to go wrong. Life wasn’t always nice, and she had never seen a good thing last. So, despite her happy little bubble, she started to dread the day it would all come to a halt. 

A month after Peter Pettigrew’s arrest, something did go wrong, and it all began by a ringing of the doorbell. 

“Will you get that, kitten?” Sirius called from the bathroom, where he stood with a towel slung over his hips. “S’probably the pizza.”

Ariel took a moment to appreciate the delicious v-shaped dip of his muscles and the light trail of hair that disappeared down into his towel. Oh, to be the towel wrapped loosely around his hips.

“Mhm.” She licked her lips. “Pizza. Right…”

Sirius smirked. “Kitten…?”

She blinked, scrambling to her feet. “Right, right.” She walked over to peck him on the lips before grabbing the cash on the dresser. 

“I guess.” She sighed dramatically. “Anything for you, _daddy_.” 

She was too sore to say or do anything truly bratty. The lesson he had driven into her over and over the night before had her wobbling a bit on her legs. He smacked her ass before she left. 

It was almost routine now, wondering what she could do to push his buttons all in the hopes that they would have fun later that night. There was plenty more she could do today. She figured she would start with talking about how hot the delivery guy was, maybe caress Sirius’s leg under the table while they ate… The possibilities were endless.

She walked past Harry’s room, catching him talking to himself as he played with some quidditch action figure. She smiled to herself. The kid was finally settled in, and she knew that James and Lily would be happy that he was with Sirius. 

Sirius was doing great as a father figure, and both he and the kid seemed eager to do things together. Harry would often sit in the garage with Sirius while he worked on his motorbike. Sirius would often sit at the park while Harry ran around with the neighborhood kids. They were a good pair.

Ariel smiled, thinking about how great everything was when she opened the door, using Sirius’s wand in her pocket to move through the wards and walking down to the gate, but the man that stood outside wasn’t holding a pizza. In fact, he didn’t look much like a pizza delivery guy. He looked… fit. 

Dressed smartly in a grey cardigan and a crisp, light-blue button up shirt tucked neatly into his trousers, the man gave her a polite smile. He was quite handsome, light brown hair slightly curly and hanging in his forehead a bit. There was a light scar that ran across his cheekbone and his brow bone. She could have sworn she had seen him before, but she couldn’t place him. Was he another reporter?

“Hello.” Ariel said, nodding to him as she approached the gate. 

“Hello.” His blue eyes flicker between her and the house before he takes a step backward. “Er- Sorry, I just used to know someone who lived here.”

“Oh,” She asked. “Who?”

Regulus perhaps?

“Just… one of my best mates.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck. “Sorry, I’ll be off.”

“Oh?” She asked, blinking. “Well, alright…” 

He nodded, before his eyes darted back to the house. He froze in his step and a smile stretched across his handsome, scarred face.

“Moony?” Came Sirius’ voice behind her. He was pulling a t-shirt over his head as he bounded down the steps to the gate. His face was concerned, jaw slightly slack.

The man in front of her grinned. “Hey, Padfoot.”

At that, Sirius smiled bigger than she had ever seen. It was like he was a teenager again, years of trauma erased, and it made her heart skip a beat. Ariel stepped back, feeling a bit like she was in the way as Sirius walked past her to open the gate, immediately embracing the man in a tight hug. She studied the other man intently, before finally recognizing him as Remus Lupin. 

He was one of them-- the marauders. And now he was Sirius’s only friend left from school. 

“Come in,” Sirius said, still grinning. He pushed the gate open so they could come through. Ariel passed him his wand but it was like he didn’t see her. 

Remus paused though, as he passed through. His blue eyes twinkled mischievously as he extended a hand to her. 

“Remus Lupin.” He said as she took his hand. He was almost as tall as Sirius, so she had to look up at him.

“Ariel Prewitt.” She said, smiling.

“Pleasure to meet you, darling.” He nodded, turning to follow Sirius inside.

Ariel followed them, feeling a bit shy. Remus joined in for dinner, talking and laughing with Sirius and playing with Harry. As he and Sirius talked, it was as if no time had passed at all. They shared inside jokes and shared a bottle of whisky. As the sun set and the sky grew dark, Remus stayed, and Ariel really really wanted to like him.

But she didn’t. There was just one thing that she couldn’t get past. If he and Sirius were such great friends, where had Remus been for the trial? Or for the whole month afterwards? Why was he here now? 

Her suspicions as a reporter outweighed her instinct to be friendly. Sirius seemed to pick up on it too. When he crawled into bed to join her much later after he had been drinking with Remus, he asked her about it.

“What’du think bout Remus?” He said, slurring against her neck as he pulled her into a spooning position.

She hadn’t been able to fall asleep without him, and had waited up for him. It was two in the morning.

“He’s alright.” She mumbled sleepily.

“Alright?” Sirius asked bewilderedly, “He’s my best mate!”

Ariel snorted, eyes drifting closed. 

“What is that supposed to mean?”

Ariel sighed, rolling over to face him. “Nothing, It’s just…”

He grinned, kissing her forehead. “You’re jealous, aren’t you, kitten?”

She scowled in response. “Hardly. I just think he should have been around when you got out.”

Sirius’s face fell a little, and she immediately regretted it. 

“He had some things to take care of s’all.” He said, shrugging. 

“Oh.” She said. “Okay.”

He frowned. “I thought you would like him”

“Maybe I will when I know him better.” She yawned, and then when he didn’t reply, she whispered “Goodnight.”

“Ariel?” Sirius mumbled a minute later

“Hmm.”

He was silent, and she peeped an eye open.

“Nothing. Nevermind.” He said. “Night.”

The next day, Sirius told her he couldn’t come to take her out for lunch because he and Remus made plans. So she had lunch with Stella instead. It had been a month since the last time she had seen her friend outside of work. The cafe they met in had a little bookstore attached, and Ariel found herself looking at the selection of books while she waited. She always fancied herself becoming an author of a novel someday. 

A copy of a history of the Puddlemere United quidditch team caught her eye and she bought it. She never heard back from the job she had applied to for them, but she still found herself wanting to learn more about them. Perhaps it was the inner researcher in her, but she liked to obsess over things until she knew far too many useless facts about them. Then she would move on to the next thing to obsess over.

As she waited for Stella, she learned that Celestina Warbeck’s song that was written for the team actually came about because of the affair she was having with their keeper. Just as Ariel was getting into the drama of it all, Stella finally showed.

“Sorry i’m late!” She said, pulling out the chair across from Ariel. “I want to say it was traffic but we both know that it’s because of who I am as a person.”

Ariel snorted. “Yep. I know. Ordered your usual.”

“You remembered?” Stella squealed, “Aww.”

Ariel smiled. The server brought their drinks only a few minutes later, and Stella wrapped up telling Ariel about the cute guy she had met on the tube but couldn’t tell if he was a wizard or not.

“So!” Stella said, clapping her hands together. “You have a boyfriend now, don’t you? It’s been ages since I heard you talk about the same guy for so long. I want to know all about him. Spill.”

“We’re not labelling it, actually.” Ariel shrugged

“Why not?” Stella’s dark brows drew together. “You guys like each other and you like fucking eachother, so what’s the big deal?”

“I don’t know. I guess it’s my fault for saying no. He offered a month ago actually, I just… don’t think he’s into that sort of relationship anyway.” Ariel said. “He hasn’t brought it up again since that night at Molly’s.”

Stella clutched her chest. “I still can’t believe it. And the man was living in those kid’s bedrooms for years. Absolutely horrifying.”

Ariel nodded, sipping her tea. “It’s crazy, I know.”

“Buuut,” Stella continued, “You should really lock that man down while you still can.” 

“Sorry, what?” 

“I don’t mean like Azkaban, of course. He’s been there, done that.” Stella smirked, “I mean like in a relationship.”

“No, I mean you said ‘while you still can.’” Ariel clarified, “What do you mean by that?”

“You haven’t seen the paper?” Stella’s eyes went wide, and then she lifted a finger as she ruffled through her bag for something. “Aha. Here it is.” 

She pulled out a copy of the morning’s Prophet and slid it across the table. Ariel hadn’t seen it because she had been at Sirius’s place again. 

“Minister of Magic called Bumbling Buffoon by MACUSA President?” Ariel read the headline, shrugging.

“No, look at page 8.”

Ariel flipped to the society column and her heart sank. 

A picture of Sirius smiling and laughing with Harry on his shoulders as they exited a shop sat under bold letters that read:

_‘Black Heir, Hottest London Bachelor?’_

_Is Sirius Black a misunderstood bad boy? A wealthy multi-millionaire? And a new father to the Boy-Who-Lived? The answer to all of those is: yes. And you’re in luck, ladies and gentlemen, we hear he’s single. Now that he’s out of prison, what will this hot, 6’4 hunk of a man be doing? Find out in our exclusive interview this Sunday.’_

Ariel scanned through the brief article before looking back up. “He never said he was doing an interview.”

“Yeah, I guess Laura talked him into it.” Stella shrugged.

“Laura as in redhead, big-boob Laura from my department?” Ariel gulped, feeling a pit forming in her gut.

But it wasn’t just a pit. She had been feeling off since the morning when Sirius gave her a half-hearted goodbye. Probably since the night before when Sirius opted out of coming to bed in favor of drinking into the morning with his old friend. 

Her thoughts drifted darker. As she imagined Sirius and Laura getting close the way they had after her own interview, she felt sick. Really sick. It felt like the room was closing in on her. She was hot, and the air felt too stale as she breathed harder and quicker.

“Excuse me a minute.” She gasped, before getting up and speed-walking to the bathroom. 

She locked herself in the stall and seconds later, she was heaving up her small breakfast. She sat on the floor, putting her head between her knees and willing her breathing to calm.

This was why she should have never gotten involved. She cared too much and now she was going to get hurt. 

\-----------

Ariel couldn’t catch a break. Her short breakdown wasn’t even the worst part of her day. By the time she pulled herself together and walked with a concerned Stella back into the office, she was starting to wonder if the universe had decided to imitate the city’s pigeons and shit on her already shitty day. Being the last one to join the meeting, she got the worst assignment of the whole reporter team: weekend duty. That meant that in the upcoming weekend she would have to work on a big Ministry article and miss out on seeing Sirius and Harry.

She was resolved to just leave at the end of her work day, grab a bottle of wine at the corner store and unwind alone in her little flat. She was mentally creating a shopping list as she grabbed her coat and walked through the cubicles. Then she heard it. Laura Greengrass giggling as she talked on the phone. 

“You know I can’t talk about things like that.” She giggled again. “Okay well I’ll see you for lunch on Friday, Mr. Black. See you.” More giggling. “Bye.”

Ariel fumed silently. Did she say Black? She had to be talking about Sirius. Or maybe not. Hopefully not. Ariel was annoyed. She shouldn’t be jealous. She knew Sirius cared for her… but then again they weren’t officially exclusive or anything, and it was all her fault. She felt like screaming. She planned to walk past Laura’s cubicle without a second glance, but the woman had other plans.

“Hey Prewitt, you’re still here?” Laura smiled in a way that seemed sweet, save for the glint in her eye. It was her reporter smile. The one that got her pretty face put next to her weekly column. Every housewife knew who she was and wanted to be her. Laura Greengrass was hardly the bimbo everyone assumed her to be though, she was conniving and clever.  
“You’ll never guess what I got for my assignment this week.”

“What?” Ariel responded disinterestedly.

“Sirius fucking Black. He’s taking me to lunch this friday.” Laura sighed dreamily. “Heard you’re doing a bit on the Mayor. That’s too bad.” She smirked. 

Laura once interviewed the mayor and even in the moving picture you could tell his eyes were glued to her chest. Laura was quite gifted in the chest, and with her perfectly slim hourglass figure. But still, Ariel knew the struggle of being a woman in the press. Men never taking them seriously. Ariel and Laura had an unspoken alliance as women, but it never went beyond that.

Every once in a while, she seemed like she was trying to be friends with Ariel. But tonight Ariel couldn’t have smiled back if her life depended on it. Not if Laura Greengrass’s stupid pretty face was replaced with a hundred fluffy pygmy puffs. Having heard Laura giggle on the phone with Sirius made Ariel’s blood boil.

“Goodnight Greengrass.” Ariel said, passing without another glance. She couldn’t bother to be polite in the mood she was in. Her emotions were getting the best of her, and she didn’t know why. 

\--------------

To make matters worse, they were all out of her favorite wine at the corner store. 

“Sorry, luv. Had a sale and some fella bought them all.” The shopkeeper shrugged. 

Unsurprisingly, the cheap sugary wine she had purchased instead came right back up after drinking it. Just a few gulps of the sickeningly sweet beverage and it had her vomiting for the second time in one day, this time in an alley by her flat. 

She slumped, dropping the bottle in a bin and feeling tears prick at her eyes. She wasn’t one to cry over small things after everything she had seen in the war, but she couldn’t help herself. She felt so emotionally volatile and irritable.

Just before her flat, she saw him-- leaning against the wall by her door looking handsome and cool as ever. He was alone.

“Sirius?” She blinked. 

“Hey.” He grinned at her and suddenly she felt like crying and throwing herself in his arms and also shoving him and hating him. All at once.

A single tear fell down her face as she walked past him and unlocked her flat.

“Woah, woah, woah,” Sirius said, following her inside. “What’s wrong?”

She looked at the ceiling, willing her wet eyes to dry themselves. 

“Nothing.” She mumbled, drying her eyes with her sleeve before she turned back to him. “S’nothing. How are you?”

Sirius didn’t look convinced, but he nodded. “Good. Me and Remus had a good time catching up.”

Ariel grimaced, opening her fridge. It was empty. _Perfect._

“I bet.” She said disinterestedly.

Sirius sighed, “What’s the problem, love?”

“Why don’t you go talk to Laura Greengrass about how perfect your day was.” Ariel snapped.

"What?" Sirius raised an eyebrow, shaking his head. He grinned mischievously, poking her side where she was ticklish. “Ariel… Are you on your period or something?”

“What?! No.” Ariel pushed his hand away and began to search the cabinets for a snack. “I just don’t get why you didn’t tell me you were going to see her.”

Sirius tried to hold her from behind and she pushed him away again.

“I didn’t know I needed your permission to talk to someone.” Sirius crossed his arms. His voice grew louder in exasperation. “First it’s every waitress we’ve ever had, then it was Remus, and now some random girl you work with. Are you going to be jealous of everyone I talk to?” 

Ariel gasped, crossing her arms. “I’m not jealous!”

Sirius exhaled slowly, frowning.

“Sure you are. And you don’t try to see my side.” He said, in a softer voice. “You want me to cancel the interview-- the one that will help me get my side of the story out to the public-- just because you don’t like the girl? Ariel, don’t you think it would be better for Harry to have his guardian’s past cleared up? Doesn’t he deserve to walk out of the house without a swarm of reporters?”

“Of course he does, Sirius I-”

“And I really can’t help it if other women are attracted to me.” Sirius continued, “You shouldn’t be so controlling. Merlin. Now I’m starting to understand what Remus means.” 

Ariel arched a brow in challenge. “What do you mean, what Remus means?”

Sirius threw his hands up. “Nothing. It’s nothing.”

“You know what?” Ariel said softly. Her feelings were hurt, and her head hurt from vomiting and she was emotionally and physically exhausted. Instead of hugging him and working it out, she decided to do what she did best. If she pushed him away, then things wouldn’t matter anymore. Then she wouldn’t feel like this. “I don’t care. You can even go fuck her for all I care. We aren’t exclusive.” She shrugged, keeping her voice calm.

“Kitten.” His eyes softened, and he reached for her.

“No.” She replied, shrugging. “I’m tired, you should go.”

“Kitten, come on.” Sirius frowned, taking her hands in his. “Let’s talk.”

Ariel felt her stomach twist, and all she wanted to do was fall into his arms, but she put on her best poker face instead. 

“I don’t want to talk. I want you to leave.”

Sirius sighed, breathing out hard. His eyes looked so dark full of emotion.

“Okay.” He said, and she looked away.

She sat on the stool, staring at the countertop until she heard the door slam shut. She held it together while she showered and brushed her teeth, but when she lay alone for the first night in a while, she finally let the tears fall.


	14. Oh baby.

Ariel tossed and turned all night. When the sun peeked through her window in the morning, she didn’t feel rested, and she didn’t feel better. Her stomach still felt awful, and she wondered if she had eaten something bad at the cafe the day before. 

It wasn’t just her stomach that felt awful, though. Her heart felt heavy as she woke up alone in her quiet apartment. All night she had been thinking about the words she had said. Why was she so eager to try and escape something so good? Why couldn’t she embrace whatever she was with Sirius? Why couldn’t they handle the issue and talk it out without using harsh words?

It was times like this that she remembered why she had never believed she could never be like Molly or Arthur, happy after losing so much. It didn’t seem natural to go on and live like the war never happened. Like she hadn’t seen the things she had seen.

She couldn’t pretend she wasn’t scarred, from the war and from her childhood.

It was nights like these that she thought about Mable and her family. Friday was the anniversary of their murder, and she usually tried to keep busy on that day to stop from spiraling. She used to feel so alone in her grief. When the war ended and people began celebrating Voldemort’s downfall, she had found herself in front of Mables gravestone, feeling empty. 

Yes they had won, but at the cost of her innocence, and everyone else’s too. Some people lost everything. Did Sirius still mourn Marlene six years later? Or had he lost too much since then for it to make an impact. How did he look at Harry and not break down at the feeling of missing his friends. He was so much stronger than her.

She couldn’t help but worry for him, though. He had almost no time to process this big change in his life: being free, caring for Harry, seeing Peter, Remus showing, and even her drama now. She knew she hadn’t really acted reasonably. 

There was something she needed to do before seeing him again. 

As she shrugged on some slippers, there was a pounding on her door. Her heart thudded in excitement. Had he come to see her?

But it wasn’t Sirius, it was her elderly neighbor from across the hall, who simply thrusted a stack of mail in her hand.

“Your box was full and the mailman gave me these a week ago.” The lady smiled, turning to walk away without another word.

A week ago? She really had been away from her apartment for a long time. When was the last time she had gotten mail in her actual mailbox. Her mailman usually dropped them off at her door, when had that changed?

She didn’t get much mail by post from anyone she knew closely, just owls. So what was with the stack of junk mail and letters? She shuffled through them, finding an old check from when she quit, several clothes catalogs, and a letter from Puddlemere United.

Dropping the rest of the stack in a hurry, she opened the letter. 

_Dear Miss Prewitt,_

_We are pleased to inform you that your submission has been accepted for the…_

She read the letter once more, and then a third time. Accepted? Her stomach twisted, and she found herself feeling sick once again. Now she was sure something was wrong.

Her thoughts were racing as she considered how long she would have to accept the offer now that a week had passed? Had they filled it already because she hadn't responded?

Then there was the matter of her being sick. The words Sirius said replayed in her head.

_‘Are you on your period?’_

She wasn’t. In fact, she was around two weeks late. She had been on birth control for years, so sometimes her cycle was irregular. Still, it wasn’t entirely impossible that… 

Well her potion _had_ been nearly empty when she and Sirius first... Oh shit. Of course there was a chance. 

Panicking she apparated in her pajamas to the Burrow. Immediately she vomited into the grass. 

She shook her head, wiping her mouth with the sleeve of her jumper. Nerves. It was just nerves.

“Ariel?! Are you alright?” Came Molly’s worried voice as she ran towards Ariel from the doorway. 

Ariel shrugged, wiping her lips again. 

"I don't know."

Molly gave her a speculative look.

“Come inside, I’ll make some ginger lemon tea.”

She sat in the kitchen, still in her pajamas staring blankly at the wall. Her eyes felt heavy from the lack of sleep. Maybe she was just sick? A stomach flu, perhaps?

Molly shouted up the stairs to the children to leave Percy alone before collapsing into the chair opposite her. They were both silent for a minute.

“I don’t know how you do it Molly.” Ariel sighed.

“They’re exhausting, but they’re worth it.” Molly said.

Ariel sighed, and Molly raised an eyebrow.

“I never wanted kids.” She whispered.

“Because you never got to be one. Yes, I know.” Molly sighed, “But you wouldn’t ever be like how your uncle was to you. He was an awful, terrible man. I know you think that he ruined you to ever be happy and have a family of your own, but you’re wrong. You still have so much love in you, Ari.”

“I dunno.” She shook her head, tears falling. “It’s just, how do you even care for all of them and still care for yourself? I couldn’t do it. I can’t do it.” 

Molly smiled. “Well, you don’t start out caring for them this big, running around as they do. They start small, and you learn as they grow. That’s all.”

Ariel smiled weakly back. “I don’t know, Molly.”

“Well, dear, are you going to tell me why you’re here so early?” Molly sighed, “I’m guessing it doesn’t have anything to do with kids, now does it?” She chuckled, nudging Ariel playfully.

Ariel’s lower lip quivered, and she found her cheeks dampened with the hot streams of unexpected tears. Molly’s smile faltered. 

“Ari?”

“I….” Her voice broke. “I think I fucked up.”

\-----

Ariel explained to her cousin how she had been a little less consistent with her contraceptive potion since she first met Sirius. How there was a time where she didn’t take the proper dosage. And finally she told her how they had fought and said awful things. She talked about how he wasn’t even her boyfriend and he already had a kid and how much she was freaking out now that she was late.

Molly sighed, “Well, come on. Let’s find out. Hmm? And no matter what, you still have a choice in the matter. It’s still early.”

Ariel sat in the bathroom, listening to the ticking of the timer. What would she do? Sure she always said she didn’t want kids. But it was truly for the same reason she also didn’t want any new friends or even a boyfriend. 

What if another war came? What if she opened up her heart to love someone or something fully again just to have more headstones to visit. More death anniversaries, more hiding, more suffering, more fear. 

Hell, she and Sirius only knew each other for a little over a month. Just because she yearned for him to be beside her, to laugh and talk with. To hold, and to have brain-blowing orgasms with…. that wasn’t enough. It was hardly a solid foundation to raise a child. 

And if she took the job, she would be moving to Ireland. So it wouldn’t work. So what should she do? Call it off? Stay and play his little housewife? No. She had always wanted to write something important. To be an author of a novel. This was everything she ever dreamed of and Sirius didn’t quite fit into it. 

And her uncle really _had_ ruined the idea of family for her. Not everyone had a happy family like the Weasleys. There were children raised everywhere like Harry was by the Dursleys and like Ariel was by her uncle. Treated like a servant and neglected and left without love.

Molly knocked at the door. “Well?”

“One minute left.” Ariel called.

“Do you want some company?”

Ariel opened the door and Molly stepped inside, sitting on the floor with her. 

“It’s all going to work out love, don’t you worry.” Molly took her hand and squeezed it gently.

Ariel wanted to cry again, because how could she ever learn to be as comforting as Molly was naturally. How could she be a role model for a tiny human when she didn’t even care for herself enough?

There was no affection in her childhood, no comforting, just shoving her emotions deep down. 

She had never known two loving parents. She had never known emotional support. She thought it was a strength in the war, to not ever rely on others—but she knew her existence had been so lonely her whole life.

And now she had Sirius and Harry and they all _just worked_ together. In a short time, they had all gotten used to having each other around. A trio of misfits and rejects. 

Her last thought before falling asleep the night before had been a hope that the boys were sleeping soundly at Grimmauld place. When she woke, her very first thought had been that she wondered if Harry slept through the night or if he came to the room in the middle of the night with a nightmare about the night his parents were murdered as he sometimes did.

Did Sirius comfort him? 

Sirius. He had said harsh things. Did he mean them? Could they move past it all or was it over?

The timer shook with a shrill bell and Molly reached up to turn it off. She gave Ariel’s hand another squeeze.

Ariel lifted the long white plastic tube from the counter. 

“Oh, fuck.”

\--------

Before she could process it all, the door of the bathroom pounded from the little fists on the other end.

“Mum! George took my bear.”

“Just a minute Ronald.” Molly looked at Ariel with wide eyes. 

Ariel nodded, lifting the tube. There were two pink lines. Molly smiled, pulling her in for a long embrace. 

Ariel felt her streams of tears fall onto Molly’s sweater, but this time it was from the most intense mix of emotions she’d ever felt. 

“What am I going to do, Molly?” She sniffled.

“Whatever you think is best, dear. But whatever you choose, you should tell him.”

\-----

Ariel called in sick and took a long hot shower, dressing casually in some jeans and an old t-shirt. She turned and looked at her body in the mirror. It was way too soon to see a bump, but the glaring issue at hand was… did she want to? Did she want to work things out with Sirius, someone who was just as damaged as she was? Or would she be better off on her own?

Say she did raise the baby alone, what would happen if she ran into Sirius, would he recognize his own child? Maybe she was getting ahead of herself.

Deep down, she knew she wanted to keep it. She just didn't know what life was going to look like from here on out.

At twenty-four, she had lost her parents, her best friend, and witnessed a horrible war. She never thought she would feel full enough as a person to care for another human being, but now she had her doubts. Because despite the pain of loss that she knew so well, the stupid human part of her held on to hope. The naive hope that she and Sirius could live happily ever after.

So she walked down the steps of her apartment and out to the street. She knew what she had to do, she just needed to find the courage to do it. 

Her first stop was the post office, where she paid to send an express reply to Puddlemere United. 

Then she would have to woman up and face him. Sirius fucking Black. The father of her future child, and currently- her not-boyfriend who had acted like a huge fucking prick.

She steeled the butterflies in her stomach as she walked up to his home.

 _What if he was angry? What if he didn’t want her to keep it?_

Her heart pounded as she passed the wards to the front door and rang the doorbell. This was it.


	15. Unsaid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *pirate voice* smut ahead, ye be warned.
> 
> also more remus, as requested. though... not necessarily both of those together lol.
> 
> this was not edited very thoroughly, I apologize in advance. I got my nails done and now I type all kinds of slow.

As Ariel knocked on the door, her heart thumped anxiously in her chest. A minute passed which felt like an eternity before the door opened. 

Ariel’s small, hopeful smile fell as she took in the sight of Remus, standing shirtless with dark, sunken eyes. He looked pale and exhausted as he squinted into the sunlight. 

“Sorry, I’m, er, a heavy sleeper.” He told her, deep voice rasping. “Come in.”

She felt a swell of irritation at his inviting her in, as if it were his home. Why hadn’t Sirius answered?

The house was silent, no screaming or laughing. No loud music. 

“Where is everyone?” She asked, peeking into the living room.

“They... went out.” He said vaguely. 

She nodded, glancing at the door. Maybe it would be better to come back later. When Remus Lupin wasn’t around.

This definitely wasn’t the reunion she was hoping for.

“Oh.” She said, biting her lip.

His eyes focused in on hers. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” She nodded. “Maybe I’ll come back later.” 

She turned back to the door.

“Wait!” Remus called to her. “Stick around. I’m sure they’ll be back soon.

She glanced warily at him, all shirtless and low hanging pajamas that she recognized as Sirius’s.

He smiled slyly. “Sirius is, er, letting me crash here for a while.”

“How nice of him.” She said, arching an eyebrow.

Remus looked like he wanted to laugh, but bit it back. She grimaced, looking around at the mess. 

“Rough night?” She said, gesturing to a pile of empty beer bottles on the coffee table.

“Yeah.” Remus ruffled his hair, grinning. “You could say that.”

She got such weird vibes from him. Like he was hiding something. She didn’t trust him one bit.

“Hmm.” She replied. “Where’s Kreacher?” 

“Dunno.” Remus laughed. “Sirius gave him a sock or something so he would go away and stop cursing about you and me being in the esteemed Black household or some other shite.”

She smirked. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Remus smiled, “Of course, he had a bit of identity crisis and insisted he should stay. Though, we haven’t seen him since 3 in the morning.

Remus’s was a smile she recognized very well. A mischievous, up-to-no-good smile she had seen all too often on Sirius’s sexy, full lips. _Must be a Marauder thing_ , she decided.

It was silent for a moment. 

“So what brings you over, Ariel Prewitt?” He said. “Have something to say to Padfoot? An apology, perhaps?”

“I could ask you the same question, Remus Lupin.” She said, crossing her arms. “Don’t you have an apology to offer him?”

Remus chuckled, “Me? Why?”

“Yeah,” Ariel tilted her chin upwards as she looked up at him in defiance, “For not being there for Sirius when he got out of prison. And not even taking part in his trial. I think that deserves an apology, doesn’t it?”

Remus’s smile faltered for just a moment. “I really couldn’t make it. Sirius knows why.”

Ariel nodded, “Good. He needed a friend around, you know?” She said, attempting to sound chiding. She wasn’t good at putting people in their place.

Remus grinned, shrugging. “It’s a good thing you were around, then. Isn’t it?”

Ariel narrowed her eyes at him. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Remus laughed, “Oh it’s nothing.”

Her stomach churned. Ariel reached into her bag for a ginger lemon candy, and offered him one. He narrowed his eyes as he read the package, before a mischievous smile fell upon his face again.

“No thanks.” He said, resting his chin in his palm as he regarded her. A slow, wolfish grin stretched his lips.

She shrugged and popped one into her mouth. 

“Why are you staring at me like that?” She snapped after a minute.

“Like what?” 

“I dunno, like you’re up to something.”

He chuckled. “Oh nothing, S’just… I can see what Sirius likes about you.” He said.

“Or…” Ariel looked suspiciously at him. “You’re hiding something.”

“So are you.”

When she glared at him, he only laughed more. He was annoying. Just like Sirius. Except she wanted to shag Sirius’s brains out despite his annoying, cocky behavior. She didn’t know or want Remus like that.

“Fine,” He said. “I’ll go first. I’m going through a divorce. Sirius is taking me in for a while until I find a flat of my own.”

“Oh?” Ariel’s eyebrows lifted in surprise. “I’m sorry, thats…”

“S’alright.” He shrugged, but the dim look in his eyes seemed to say otherwise. “Your turn.”

“Who says I’m hiding something?” She said, averting her eyes.

Remus’s eyes twinkled as he continued to smile at her. “I do.”

“And how would you know?”

“I’m a werewolf. I can sense certain things about people. ”

“Right.” She snorted. “And I'm a butterfly.” She rolled her eyes. 

Remus burst into loud laughter. “You don’t believe me?”

“Why should I?” Ariel snapped, “I don’t know you. And I certainly don’t trust you.”

He shrugged, continuing to smile like he knew what color her knickers were under her clothes. Just like Sirius, this one was. 

She stood to her feet, “I’m going to the restroom.”

Remus lifted both hands in defeat. “Alright.” He said. She walked past him down the hall. “I’ll be here.” He called after her.

She looked at herself in the mirror, splashing water over her face. She looked a bit sick herself. Cheeks flushed, tired eyes. As she patted a towel to her wet face, she heard a door slam.

She timidly stepped into the hallway, as she heard the shouting.

“Well, she wasn’t home.” It was Sirius.

“That or she just wouldn’t open the door.” Remus offered.

“Fuck!” Sirius shouted, before exhaling hard. “What if she never wants to see me again? I was such a prick, Moony.”

Ariel peeked into the room, hiding in the shadow of the hallway. 

Sirius dropped a bouquet of flowers on the coffee table, before pacing back and forth. Remus grabbed him by the shoulders.

“Pull it together, mate.” He commanded quietly, before nodding towards the hallway, where Ariel hid. “It’ll all be fine.”

“I know, I know.” Sirius said, still unaware of what Remus was trying to get at. “It’s just… fuck.”

Remus smirked at his friend, who ran both hands through his silky black hair. Remus slung an arm around Sirius. 

“Language, Pads.” Remus tutted, “There are ladies present.”

“What’re you….?”

Sirius stiffened, finally catching on as Remus jerked his head in Ariel’s direction. 

Finally he turned and saw her, then. Her heartbeat thundered again. His grey eyes held hers for a long moment.

In several long strides, he had her in his arms, holding her tight to his chest.

“Ariel,” He said softly, “I’m so sorry.”

She sighed, wrapping her arms around his torso. “I’m sorry too.”

He held her tightly for a long while, and Remus walked past them into the kitchen, chuckling.  
“Later, Padfoot.”

Sirius held her face in his hands, thumb stroking her cheek. “Kitten, I… was a prick. I didn’t mean what I said and I know I handled the situation poorly.”

“I did too.” She nodded, “Look, I didn’t mean to push you away. Well, I did. I just…”

“Mable’s death anniversary.” Sirius said. “I know that’s why you're upset. Right?”

Ariel furrowed her brows. “Well, yeah, but... no.” 

“No?” He said. “Come, let’s go upstairs and talk.”

“Okay.” She nodded, taking his hand. They walked up to the second floor.

“Hang on,” Ariel said, as they passed Harry’s quiet room. “Where’s Harry?” 

“Molly’s house.” Sirius said. “Remus isn’t feeling well and I needed someone to watch Harry. My interview was pushed up to this afternoon.”

“Oh?” Ariel flushed, trying to process everything, “Did Molly say anything to you?”

“No? Why?” 

“No reason,” Ariel denied, voice wavering.

Sirius narrowed his eyes at her, backing her into the door of his teenage bedroom. “What is it, Kitten?”

Ariel laughed uncomfortably. “Nothing!”

“Really?” Sirius smirked, leaning down and swiftly picking her up. “Doesn’ t sound like nothing.”

She wrapped her legs around his hips as his lips claimed hers. Her chest bloomed with warmth as he kissed her with passion. She was dizzy with the feeling of his lips against hers so that she hardly noticed as he walked in the room and set her down on his old bed. 

“I had a dream about you last night.” He said against her lips. 

She pulled back to look him in the eyes. He reached in his back pocket and flicked his wand, locking the door.

“Really?” She said carefully.

“Mhmm.” He said, trailing kisses along her neck. “You were in your ravenclaw uniform, in that short little skirt... touching yourself here on my old bed.”

“Oh?” She panted, fingers slipping into his silky locks. “Were you there?”

“Mhm.” Sirius grinned up at her, fingers grabbing at her hips posessively.

“And what did you do?” Her voice lowered an octave.

In a dizzying second, he flipped them so she was on top, straddling him.

Sirius smirked. “Just enjoyed myself, watching you. Started touching myself and then you begged me to fuck your face, just like my first day out of Azkaban.”

Ariel flushed. 

Sirius kissed her hungrily, grabbing her by her hair. “You remember that, love?”

She could only nod as his fingers slipped under her white baggy t-shirt and up to her breasts, running his thumb over her thin, lacy bra. 

She gasped, grinding her hips against his involuntarily. 

“You like that, baby?” 

She nodded.

“It has been a while since we had some alone time.” He chuckled, hands grabbing her ass and pulling her tightly against his growing erection. “Do you…?”

Ariel nodded eagerly. “Mhm.” She gyrated her hips to rub against him.

And just like that, Sirius’s grey eyes darkened. 

“We should still talk, though.” Sirius said.

“Mhm. After.” Ariel half-whispered, tugging on the hem of her shirt and pulling it over her head. She knew things would never be the same after. Maybe he wouldn’t even want her. Maybe it was selfish, but one last time, she just wanted him to fuck her like old times. 

“Fuck, kitten.” Sirius said, hands immediately rubbing on the thin lace of her transparent bralette. “This the one I got you?”

“Mhm.” She said, getting off of him. She stood to undo her jeans, shimmying out of them and kicking them aside.

She crawled back on to bed, tugging off his pants. Sirius chuckled, pulling his shirt over his head. Ariel let her eyes travel over his rippling muscle, covered in tattoos. 

“Stop drooling, kitten.” Sirius said, smirking. “C’mere.”

Ariel rolled her eyes, crawling over to sit in his lap again. His rough fingertips slid up her taut stomach, dipping under the black, lacy fabric to claim her breasts. She arched her back, pressing her chest into his hands.

“Sirius, please.” She whispered.

“Kitten, “I know I taught you better.” He frowned, smacking her ass. “What do you call me in bed?”

She hesitated, biting her lip. 

He smacked her ass again. “Kitten?” A small smirk tugged at his lips.

“Daddy.” She whispered. She couldn’t help but feel her heart sink. Would he even want to be a daddy? Maybe it was wrong of her to do this to him.

Sure, he took Harry in, but wasn’t that out of obligation and duty to his late friends? Their relationship was so new. They didn’t know everything about each other. Maybe he’d want her to leave him alone.

His eyes searched hers, face falling a bit at her sober expression.

His hands dropped so they were just ghosting over her thighs.

“Are you leaving me?” He said, calmly. “Is this a goodbye fuck?”

“No…” She shook her head. “No. it’s just… Can we do this...serious stuff... after? I-I… I’m really fucking wet. I need you. Do whatever you want, just, _please_.” She trailed her palms over his defined chest, rubbing his shoulders.

Sirius ground his jaw, looking away. He breathed in and out before meeting her eyes again.

“If you’re sure, kitten.” He said. “On your knees.”

She bit her lip as his index finger dipped under the elastic of her thong.

“Take off these little panties, baby, and get on your knees like I taught you.” He ordered. “Now.”

Oh, he was in a mood for _that_?

She grinned, “Yes, daddy.”

His eyes twinkled, a dimpled smirk playing on his lips as she stood, pulling her bralette up and over her head. His dark silver eyes drank in her bare chest, and her bare sex as she shimmied out of her lace panties.

Then she sat in the middle of the room on her knees, hands on her thighs. Her eyes were cast down to the floor.

Like a lithe predator, he jumped gracefully onto his feet. He walked around her in a slow circle.

“I taught you a lesson in patience, didn’t I?” He said softly.

“Yes, daddy.” She said.

“And I taught you who is in charge, didn’t I?”

She flushed, “Yes, daddy.”

“And... I’ve told you who you belong to, haven’t I?”

“Mhmm,” She whimpered as she saw his boxers hit the floor and his strong calves and bare feet came into view again. “Yes, daddy.”

His knuckles caressed her bare cheek. “So you’ll be a good girl for me, won’t you kitten?”

She nodded. This was his way of letting her know what to act like. If he wanted her bratty, he would say ‘You won’t be a brat, now will you?’ Though sometimes she was bratty anyway. She liked how he acted when she was bratty. So rough and dominant. 

“You can look up at me, kitten.” He chuckled. 

She did, and drew her lower lip between her teeth again as she was greeted with the view of his perfect cock in his large, perfect hand. Stroking himself slowly and causing his thick, pretty cock to twitch and harden.

She licked her lips, watching him as if she were in a trance.

He smirked down at her. “You know what to do, baby. It’s not gonna suck itself.”

She grinned, immediately lifting herself up on her knees to lick and kiss his length, taking him into her own hands. 

“You love sucking my cock, don’t you, kitten?” 

“Mhmm” She said, nuzzling her face against his length. The cock that had given her more orgasms than she could count. It deserved a proper worship. She licked him from length to tip, massaging his balls with her hand. Then she pitched forward, wrapping her lips around him and getting to work.

He groaned deeply, thrusting his hips forward.

Her tongue and lips pulled at him as she bobbed up and down, choking on him a bit.

“Fuck, kitten.” He pulled her off roughly by her hair. “Good girl. Stand up.”

Ariel pouted. She had barely gotten started. She wiped at the drool from her lips.

“I know, baby.” He chuckled, “I know you love sucking my cock. But I have other plans for you.” He said softly, “Now bend over for me” 

She did, crawling onto her hands and knees, pushing her ass up in the air towards him.

“Good girl.” He praised. “I’m so pleased with you, kitten.”

She waited, and waited, but nothing happened. And then without warning, he knelt between her legs and sank into her slowly. 

She almost cried in relief. His cock invaded and filled her tight cunt nice and slowly. She felt every inch of him stretch her, and pushed back onto him.

Sirius let out a deep groan as he filled her to the hilt. “Fuck I love this tight little pussy of yours, kitten. I could stay buried inside you for hours.”

He fucked her slowly, diving in and out of her warm, wet sheath.

She moaned softly, pushing her ass back to grant him better access. Her tight walls fluttered around his imposing length, squeezing and massaging him as he plunged into her.

“You like daddy’s cock, baby? You like that?” He growled lowly.

“Y-ahhh- yes!” She cried as he slowly picked up the pace. “ _Please._ ”

“What was that, kitten? Couldn’t hear you?” She could practically hear his smug smile.

“Yes! Daddy! Fuck!” Her body tensed as he gripped her hips firmly and started well and truly fucking her.

Immediately, her pussy clenched around him. His hand fisted in her hair and tugged her sharply backwards so her back was fully arched.

“Take it like the good little girl you are.” He growled, fucking her mercilessly.

She winced from the pain at her scalp, but it only drove her over the edge faster.

“Please! I’m gonna-”

“Fuck.” Sirius grunted, riding her hard. “Good, kitten. Let go.”

Her whole body rippled with pleasure, toes curling as he fucked her roughly through her orgasm. She was a limp, mewling mess as he continued to fuck her.

He grunted, finally filling her with his seed before releasing his hold on her hair. They collapsed together onto the rug. 

She breathed hard, letting him lift her limp limbs and deposit her onto the bed. He crawled in after her, pulling the blanket over them.

He kissed her forehead. Her eyelids drooped as she lay on his chest. She was spent. They lay like that for a long time, in silence. Sirius played with her hair, and she found herself drifting off, but not quite asleep. Her eyes were closed as he adjusted her from laying on him, to laying on a pile of pillows.

“Get some sleep, love.” She heard Sirius whisper. “I’ll be back later.”

Ariel woke to the sun setting, and a knocking on the door.

“Ariel?” It was Remus.

Ariel jolted upright. “Hmm? One second!” 

She cursed under her breath, scrambling to redress herself. Using her wand, she vanished the mess between her thighs and on the sheets.

Of fucking course she got herself knocked up. She was clearly not doing a proper job at being safe. But it was too late for that now, she mused to herself.

At the very least, things between her and Sirius were on a good note. Though she hadn't exactly resolved their fight. Or told him the news... 

She ran her hands through her hair a few times before grabbing the door and pulling it open.

Remus was in the hallway, pulling on a jacket.

“Er, Ariel? Can you wait here for Harry, Molly said 7 but I need to go. Will you stay here?”

She frowned, furrowing her brows.

“For Harry, why… ?”

Remus rubbed the back of his neck.

“I got a call, er, from the Leaky Cauldron asking me to pick up Sirius. I guess he’s had a bit too much to drink.” His eyes were soft as he broke the news to her.

Ariel’s stomach dropped. He had left for his interview while she was asleep. So why was he at the bar getting wasted? It was still light outside. What had happened in the hours she had been sleeping?

“I’m coming with you.” She said.

He grimaced. “You sure? I don’t… I don’t think you’re going to want to-”

“I’m coming with you.” 

Remus sighed, “Okay.”

He gave her a once over, still frowning. “We’ll take the floo network. You shouldn’t apparate in your condition.”

Ariel gaped at him. “My-” 

“Come on.” Remus said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her into the large fireplace. “Let’s go find him before he does something stupid.”


	16. Rough Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ariel and Remus go look for Sirius at the Leaky Cauldron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content warning:
> 
> kind of a heavy, angsty chapter
> 
> there is a brief mention of miscarriage (not Ariel's!!! I wouldn't do that, promise), grief, brief description of murder/torture of side characters from past.
> 
> also some really shit editing.

_He gave her a once over, still frowning. “We’ll take the floo network. You shouldn’t apparate in your condition.”_

_Ariel gaped at him. “My-”_

_“Come on.” Remus said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her into the large fireplace. “Let’s go find him before he does something stupid.”_

Remus was already walking away when Ariel landed in the fireplace of the Leaky Cauldron, and she found herself scrambling to keep up with him.

He glanced back briefly to check on her before continuing on out of the back room and into the bar. Ariel found herself following Remus sheepishly, not knowing what to do. Remus scanned the bar, looking for Sirius.

“How did you know?” She asked him quietly.

“It was a guess, really.” Remus said, “I smelled it. Sensed it? Werewolf thing. Dunno how to describe it, really. But you confirmed it with those nausea candies. My wife used them when she was pregnant. Then of course there was all of that drama last night, hm?”

Ariel scoffed, following him through rows of booths. Sirius was nowhere to be seen.

“Excuse me? Drama?”

Remus sighed, turning back. “He was really torn up about you pushing him away.”

“Well so was I!” She snapped. “He had a few choice words himself, you know.”

After more arrogant silence from Remus, she split from him and wandered over to Tom, the innkeeper.

“Where’s Sirius?” She asked.

He gestured to the door in amusement. “Trying to start his motorbike still, probably.”

Tom reached into his pocket and pulled out the keys with a toothless smile. Remus reached over and grabbed them, impatiently.

“Thanks.” Remus exhaled, turning on his heel and heading for the door.

Ariel followed, growing more and more anxious by the second. She worried for Sirius and worried that if Remus knew…

“Remus… I didn’t know you had kids,” Ariel said, suddenly remembering his words about his wife using the same ginger lemon candies as she had earlier.

Remus paused, hand on the door. His shoulders visibly rose and fell.

“I don’t.” He said, looking tired as he glanced back at her.

“We lost the baby. It was a miscarriage back when we were newlyweds. We tried and tried, but never got one to stick. ‘Sprobably my fault, cause of the whole werewolf thing. Now she wants nothing to do with me.” He shrugged.

Ariel’s jaw dropped, “Oh, Remus…”

She was at a loss for words.

He sighed, pushing the door open. “Let’s go.”

Immediately, they found him across the street, sitting on the curb next to his motorbike. His head in his hands.

Ariel jogged across the street behind Remus. “Sirius?”

He looked up, head and body tilting.

“Kitten?” He grinned. “Moooony!”

Remus sighed, shaking his head.

“Tosser.” He grumbled, hauling Sirius to his feet. “Are you trying to get arrested and lose custody?”

Sirius’s grey eyes went wide. He frowned, brows furrowed.

“I’d like to see them try to take him away from me.” He huffed through his nose, puffing his chest.

His feet stumbled, and Remus had to grab around his waist to keep him from falling over.

“You were meant to be home hours ago, mate.” Remus sighed, practically dropping him onto a nearby bench.

“Sorry.” Sirius mumbled, looking a bit glassy-eyed.

“What happened?” Ariel asked him, sitting next to him and brushing his hair out of his face.

“Ariel.” Sirius sighed, leaning against her. “See Remus? Prettiest girl in the world. Told you.” He nuzzled his face into her shoulder.

Sirius kicked at Remus, who fixed him with a mean glare.

“And she’s all mine.” Sirius smiled big, dimples dipping inwards as Remus raised an eyebrow at him.

“Sirius.” Remus said, in an amused, warning tone.

Sirius groaned, rolling his head backwards. “That Laura thing happened. ”

“Laura?” Ariel stood. “What did she do?”

“Just reminded me of the truth." He said, "That everyone will always think of me as a murderer. Even my family hated me until they all died.”

Ariel and Remus exchanged a look.

“What?” She asked, genuinely confused.

“She said I never protected the McKinnons and she’s right. I didn’t know and...” His eyes welled up “I couldn’t stop them.”

Tomorrow would be the anniversary of the McKinnon family’s brutal murder. Evidence in the auror report had shown that they had been tortured for information prior to their deaths. Every last one of them.

It hadn’t been painless for them. It had been long and drawn out and merciless.

It was always painful to think about on the anniversary, even though it had been years. It still felt fresh every year.

Ariel sighed, grabbing his face and turning it to her.

“No one could have stopped them. The death eaters were everywhere, Sirius. There was nothing we could do.”

They had since discovered in their late night talks that they had both helped the Order, but had never crossed paths.

The Order’s numbers had been a lot bigger before someone had leaked their hiding spots. In just a month, so many families had been massacred. October was a bleak month to live through, now. So much loss. Families all over the wizarding world grieved everywhere. Some families were just... no more.

Sirius’s full lower lip quivered and Ariel’s heart hurt just looking at him. She knew his pain, and she wished she could take it away from him.

“Please don’t leave me.” He whispered.

She sighed. “I won’t, I promise.” But immediately she realized it wasn’t entirely true. She didn’t _want_ to leave him, but she desperately wanted to take the job in Ireland. And he still had no idea about… well, it wasn’t the right time.

“Something else happened, didn’t it Padfoot?” Remus said softly.

Sirius hung his head. “Eyknckdrberovr.” He mumbled.

“Sorry?” Ariel said.

Sirius huffed, rolling his eyes. “She deserved it.”

“Deserved what, padfoot?”

“I knocked her fuckin beer over!” Sirius shouted proudly, laughing. Then his shoulders slumped. “Eh, Maybe I’m just a prick.”

Ariel looked at him with wide eyes. Remus shushed him, pushing him to sit upright again.

“Why did you knock her beer over, Pads?” Remus asked

“She tried copping a feel under the table. Grabbed my cock.” He grumbled. “Said it would help my article if she got to see me in action. So I knocked her beer into her lap.”

Remus gave him a look, but his lips twitched.

"What, she looked thirsty." Sirius shrugged, laughing. "It was an accident. Sort of."

“And then he shouted _‘Ten points for Gryffindor! There, that’s all the action you’re getting. I’m taken!!! Write THAT in your fuckin' article.’_ It was fuckin hilarious, until he broke three more glasses.” Tom called out from across the street, tossing a bucket of mop water into the drain. He cackled in his loud wheezing laugh, before going back inside.

“You didn’t.” Ariel gasped, trying and failing not to laugh. “Hang on, Laura did what?!” She frowned.

“Sexually harrassed me, kitten. Keep up. And then she got mad, saying she would ruin me.” Sirius said. “Saying she knew where I was that night Marlene and her family were killed and she was going to tell everyone how useless I am. She found something while going through Pettigrew’s things.”

He held up a finger, smirking in a way that didn’t match his glassy eyes. He pulled a picture from his jacket pocket and held it up.

Remus snatched it, scanning it over. Ariel looked between Remus and Sirius, keeping a hand on his shoulder to hold him upright.

“Shit, Sirius.”

Sirius nodded. “We were out celebrating the capture of the Gaunts, remember?”

Remus nodded, handing the picture to Ariel.

“Yes, I remember.” Remus sighed heavily.

It was a picture of James, Remus, Lily and Sirius. Out of frame, they try to tug a shorter, plumper Peter into the picture as the flash goes off.

“That night we just wanted to celebrate the win. Anything happy really. The odds were stacked against us, then.” Remus said. “There was no way we could have known that…”  
He trailed off.

That the entire McKinnon family was being slaughtered a hundred miles away.

“I loved her.” Sirius whispered. “And I didn’t protect her.”

She frowned, taking Sirius’s hand. “I’m sorry.”

Remus slung his arm over Sirius’s shoulders. “Sorry, mate.”

Sirius sniffed, but no tears fell.

“I sent her an owl and she never returned it. Figured she was angry with me for going out in public instead of celebrating at home. It wasn’t safe. We were so reckless. But I… I could have been there with her. Could have stopped them. Or something...”

“I know it hurts mate, and we know she didn’t deserve it. None of us did. We were outnumbered. And there was nothing we could have done. There’s no use beating yourself up about it, Padfoot.” Remus rubbed his shoulders. “Let’s go home, hmm? You’ll sleep and feel better in the morning. Ariel and I will go get Harry.”

“I’ll write to Molly and we’ll go get him in the morning. I’m sure the kids will be happy to have a sleepover.” Ariel said.

“Okay Moony.” Sirius agreed, sighing. “You can take my bike. My kitten will take me home.” He grinned, squeezing her hand.

Ariel shot Remus a nervous look.

“Nonsense,” Remus shook his head. “You two floo home. Ariel can’t apparate you.”

“Why not?” Sirius stood up on wobbly feet.

Remus’s eyes went wide, and he shook his head.

“Well, well… well-you see…” Remus stammered, running a hand through his disheveled sandy brown hair.

“Kitten?” Sirius asked, stalking over to her with a lopsided grin, his mood apparently shifting to Horny Bastard more and more by the second. “Why is Moony broken?”

“What-what he means is, you’ll be sick if I apparate you like this!” Ariel offered. “Cause… you’ve been drinking, you know?”

Now was not the time to drop that bomb. Maybe after he had some sober-up potion at home. Or tomorrow. Yeah, tomorrow sounded better.

“Yes, exactly” Remus nodded.

They settled on Remus taking the bike and Sirius and Ariel sheepishly begging Tom to use his fireplace again. Tom cackled loudly as he showed them back into the storeroom.

“The party never stops for you young folks, does it?” Tom tutted, wheeze-laughing once more. He winked at them.

Ariel forced an uncomfortable smile at the man, then took Sirius’s hand, reaching for the bucket of floo powder on the mantle.

“12 Grimmauld Place!” She said.

Floo travel wasn’t exactly kind to those who were intoxicated, much less those who were plastered.

Sirius didn’t make it to the bathroom before a few of his drinks came back up, some of it landing on her shirt.

Remus wasn’t back yet, so Ariel was left to clean the mess, find Sirius a sober-up potion, write Molly, and try her best not to be sick from the smell herself.

She only barely made it upstairs without being sick herself, perhaps because she had nothing left in her to throw up.

She tossed her soiled shirt aside and put on one of Sirius’s. Then she grabbed him some clothes and started the shower. She went downstairs and got him to his feet, urging him to finish the rest of the sober-up potion.

“Never drinking again.” He groaned.

“Sure you're not. Come on, love” She said. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

She tugged him up the stairs, having half a mind to give Remus a piece of hers whenever he finally showed up.

“Ooooh, you trying to get me naked, Kitten?” Sirius chuckled, walking face first into a portrait.

“Mhm, come on loverboy.” She said, trying not to laugh.

She helped him undress, then had him sit in the tub, washing his hair and his body. As she rinsed his hair, she could see the humor and mischief fade from his twinkling grey eyes.

A dull sadness replaced the usual bright twinkle in his eyes.

“I’m a fuck up.” He said softly, burying his face in his hands.

“No. You’re doing the best you can, Sirius.” She said softly, rubbing his back. “We all are. It will be a long time before we’re even somewhat okay about what happened back then. Can’t expect yourself to be fine all the time. It's natural to feel everything sometimes.”

He nodded, brooding silently.

After a while, he stood and dried himself off, crashing butt naked on top of the mattress.

He groaned, turning on to his back. Ariel watched in disbelief as he lifted his arms out and beckoned her over.

“C‘Mere.” He grinned.

Horny Bastard was back again.

She rolled her eyes. She peeled off her jeans and crawled into bed next to him.

He scooped her into his arms, spooning her from behind. He nudged her backside with his growing erection. His hand reached up under her shirt and kneaded one of her breasts.

“Go to sleep, Sirius.” Ariel yawned, smiling to herself in the dark. Yep, that was her horny bastard.

“Hmmph. Fine.” He grumbled, “Night, love.”

“Night.”

Ariel tried to sleep peacefully, but she had a terrible dream.

In her dream, Sirius told her he never wanted to see her again. He shoved her away, telling her he didn’t believe it was his baby, that he didn’t want it.

She woke in a cold sweat, reaching across an empty bed just as the sun was peeking over the horizon. Ariel stretched, stomach feeling raw and full of acid from being sick so much the day before.

She needed to find Sirius and tell him. Before Harry came home. Or she made the decision to move to Ireland, or even to go to work today.

If she did end up going, she might do something rash like punch Laura Greengrass in her smug face for touching Sirius inappropriately and making him sad.

Sirius was clearly in a bad way the night before. It was a good thing Tom took his keys. She might not have ever seen him again.

Today would be rough for the both of them.

Ariel slipped on her jeans and found a pair of slippers. She padded down the hallway peeking into the study and Harry’s bedroom. There was no sign of him.

She glanced out the window, the soft light of the sunrise barely illuminating the back alleyway. Sure enough, there was a light on in the garage.

She pulled on a jacket next to the backdoor and slipped out to the small yard. At this early hour, music was playing softly from the garage.

Softly, in Sirius’s case, meant loud enough to scream along to, but not loud enough to shatter the eardrums or wake all the neighbors. The warding charms prevented as much anyway.

A familiar song blasted from the open door.

_“I would break down at your feet  
And beg forgiveness, plead with you  
But I know that it's too late  
And now there's nothing I can do  
So I try to laugh about it  
Cover it all up with lies  
I try to laugh about it  
Hiding the tears in my eyes  
'Cause boys don't cry  
Boys don't cry”_

It was the album she’d lent him nearly a month ago. The Cure. Seemed now like ages ago that she lent it to him. He had so much music to catch up on after being in prison for five years. And he loved the Cure now.

Just a month and a half. That was all she’d known him for. It felt like so much longer, but it wasn’t. And yet… now she was pregnant with his child, and falling in love with him.

It was almost comforting just to know he was around. For once, Ariel didn’t want to be on her own on this day.

“Sirius?” She called into the garage.

There was no answer. She walked in, and wandered over to where he was hunched over his bike.

“Sirius?” She said, louder.

He glanced up, dark circles under his eyes, before concentrating on his work again.

“Hey, Kitten.” He said, barely audible over the music.

“Are you alright?”

Sirius was still for a moment, before he got up to grab a different tool.

“I’m fine.”

“Look, I wanted to talk to you about-” About the anniversary of losing her best friend, and his first love. About the baby. About the job. But he cut her off.

“I’m fine. I just…” He sighed, running a grease-stained hand through his hair. “I just want to be alone right now.”

“Oh.” Ariel tried to hide her disappointment. “Alright.”

He sighed, turning back to the bike.

Ariel felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. She knew she should force the conversation, but he was grieving.

And well, she didn’t know how to confront him, because they’d never had a serious argument or confrontation before. She also didn’t know how to comfort him. She didn’t know what he needed, or how to give it to him.

It wasn’t his fault. Or hers, that his first love’s death was so tragic, and that he felt guilty from what Laura had said to him.

She knew what he was feeling now, because she felt the same whenever she thought of her best friend. Mable had been murdered before she really even got a chance to live. Ariel would do anything to go back in time and stop it from happening, but she couldn’t.

Ariel had learned to grieve alone, as had he. She didn’t know how to help him right now if he wanted to be alone. She understood, though.

And, well, her other problem was _her fault_... for not using her potion properly. He didn’t need more stress right now. Not today.

She gulped back her anxious tears, stepping out the back of the garage and into the alley instead of heading back inside. She had her wand in her pocket, and she just wanted to go home. She wanted to be alone, too.

The trouble was, her heart was pulling her in two directions. Her cat was a forty minute walk downtown, and Sirius’s arms were just back in the garage.

So she had two choices: go back inside and tell him everything, or go home and figure things out on her own.

She wasn’t prepared to deal with it all yet, and she wanted to give him space… so she decided to go home. Without apparition, it was going to take a while, but the sunrise made for a nice quiet walk with time to think.

It was around forty minutes later that she ended up in front of her flat. Gus was waiting patiently as she let herself in, and she scooped him up, hugging him despite his usual grumpiness. She fed him and put the kettle on.

After a hot cup of tea, she still felt numb so she crawled into her bed and went back to sleep.

She woke to the sound of a motorbike.

She barely had time to roll out of bed before there was a loud pounding at her door.

“Kitten?” Sirius’s voice called as he opened the door and let himself in with the keys she had left at his place. She groaned, stretching in her bedroom.

“I’m in here.” She called out to him sleepily.

Sirius stalked inside, looking... upset?

“Kitten, we need to talk.”

__  
Sirius by[@ramifonverg](https://ramifonverg.tumblr.com/post/616678092162940928/surius-black) on _Tumblr. (amazing art!!! Found on Pinterest)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, before you all yell at me, (which I'm sure some of y'all still will, LOL. had me cracking up last chapter) Sirius WILL find out next chapter, which will also likely be the last chapter. this chapter was the pretty much the most angst this story is gonna have. promise!!!
> 
> The last chapter is nearly done and will very likely be posted tomorrow. I really didn't intend to drag out this plot so much, but I'm glad you guys are so invested in their ending.
> 
> also, WOW, 8k hits????? And so many subscriptions!!!! Ahhhhh! 
> 
> Thank you guys. There was a time where this story had like 30 readers, and it's grown so much since then. It was just going to be a 5 chapter short little smut fic but I had so much fun writing this. Can't thank you guys enough for all the support, the kudos and comments. I really appreciate it so much.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy the ending. <3333
> 
> I also wanted to share a little playlist of music I listened to while writing this. Most of it is 1980's (and 80's inspired) rock to fit the era this story takes place in. It's all music that I think Sirius and Ariel would listen to while thinking about each other.
> 
> 1\. Baby I Love You- Ramones  
> 2\. This Is the Day- The The  
> 3\. How Soon Is Now- The Smiths  
> 4\. Faithfully- Journey  
> 5\. Boys Don't Cry- The Cure. (featured in this chapter)  
> 6\. There is a Light That Never Goes Out- The Smiths  
> 7\. Without You (New Version)- Empire of the Sun. (the original version is very good too!)  
> 8\. Bad Decisions- The Strokes.
> 
> have a great day and stay safe, I know COVID cases are climbing in numbers again. stay healthy everyone!!!  
> <33333


	17. Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius wants to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut ahead!!!!!
> 
> Also I wrote way more than I planned to so there’s another chapter after this one being posted tomorrow!

Four words that had always been universally a bad omen for Ariel Prewitt were  
‘We need to talk.’ 

Like when her Uncle told her about her parent’s accident. Or when the auror told her about Mable and her family. Her heart sank as she heard them fall from Sirius’s lips, as his blazing grey eyes bore into hers.

For a moment, she froze, imagining the worst before she took a deep breath. She wasn’t at war anymore. Whatever it was, she could handle it.

She nodded, rubbing her tired eyes. “Okay. Let’s talk.”

Sirius breathed, and it’s like all the tension fell away from his shoulders as he took in the sight of her. Hers did the same, and she felt her energy waning.

Ariel knew she looked tired. Looked sick. She had been nauseous this morning too, and her stomach was empty. She just wanted to crawl back into bed and go to sleep.  
Still, she had to face this, whatever it was. Sirius ground his jaw for a moment, studying her. He took a deep breath, and then spoke calmly. 

“First of all, I meant that I wanted to be alone in the garage for a while, not that I wanted you to leave. I’m sorry I shut down, and I didn’t take you home.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I was really worried about you. I didn’t know where you were, but then I remembered your fat cat and I planned on feeding him if you hadn’t come home.”

Ariel smiled tentatively, waiting for him to get to the point. He seemed almost, nervous? He wasn’t one to ramble unless something was really bothering him.

Sirius exhaled, “Anyway, I found out something...” He steeled his gaze on hers. 

Her eyes softened. “Oh?”

“Were you really not going to tell me?” He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

For a moment, she was distracted by the sexy way he clenched his jaw and the way his broad shoulders looked in his leather jacket. And then, she realized what he had said. And it was like someone poured a bucket of ice water over her head.

_Shit. Had Remus told him???_

She winced, “Of course I was going to, Sirius, it’s just that-”

“You already decided to leave.” Sirius said, running a hand through his hair. His jaw clenched again as he looked down at her coldly. Like he was holding back harsh, defensive words. “Right?”

She frowned, brows furrowing. 

“Well I just went for a walk, but yeah... I did end up back here. I was tired. Thought I’d give you some space like you asked.”

“No. Not that. ” Sirius shook his head, reaching for something in his pocket. ”This.” 

He handed the envelope to her. Her eyes fell on the logo stamp. Puddlemere United. Which meant he knew about the job in Ireland now.  
Which was far from good timing. Now they were about to have a fight before she could even get the news off her chest. 

She bit her lip, and Sirius filled the silence.

“Look I’m not going to be the prick that asks you to give up your dream job and stay with me,” Sirius said. “I just thought you would at least give me more than a few day’s notice before you decided to leave me and move out of the country. I kind of thought we had something going here, that’s all.”

Ariel scanned the envelope. Puddlemere had responded with an overnight post to her. She had been at Sirius’s house, so it had been sent there. The envelope was open. She traced the part where it had been torn open with her finger. It was just like Sirius to open it dramatically, with rough edges and an uneven tear.

“It seemed urgent, so I opened it.” Sirius shrugged, “Sorry.”

He didn’t look sorry one bit. Ariel pulled out the letter, trying not to smirk at his smugness. Like he had solved a mystery or something. 

Except, _he still didn’t even know._ She should be annoyed with him and his smug smirk, but she couldn’t find it in her. Instead, she felt a swell of warm fondness as she glanced up at him and his stiff posture as he waited for her to react to his snooping.

She looked down at the paper. The letter said that a flat was lined up for her and that they wanted her to start as soon as possible. They wanted to know if the following Monday would be a good time for a meeting to go over everything. It was now Thursday. They also wanted her to move in two weeks.

“ _Holy shit._ ” She shook her head in disbelief. “I didn’t think... Look, hear me out.”

“Fine.” Sirius sighed, likely at the lack of a dramatic reaction from her, and sat on the bed. His eyes looked tired. “Alright, I’m listening.”

“As you know, I was at your place almost every day in the past month--and more so in the last week. It was a long time.” Ariel paced back and forth in front of the bed. 

“I still came home to feed Gus, but I missed the mailman almost every day last week. Sometimes I was too tired to bother checking my box. My mail started piling up and it was given to one of my neighbors. Yesterday she brought everything over, and, well… They offered me that job a week ago. The offer was just sitting there in my neighbor’s flat for a week. So I sent my response yesterday by express mail and... I honestly wasn’t expecting anything in response, really. I mean, it had been a week, you know?”

“So that’s why you came to talk to me?” Sirius said, nodding. 

She winced. “Not exactly.”

“So you weren’t going to tell me?” Sirius asked, frowning. “What, were you just going to send me a postcard from your new flat or something?”

He sounded… hurt. This was going downhill fast.

“No, Sirius...” She shook her head. “Look-” 

“You promised you wouldn’t…” He then broke off, sighing. “Nevermind. Of course, I know this is an amazing opportunity for you. And we just… we just started something here. You and I. It’s still new. So I understand if you don’t...”

“If I don’t what?” 

“If you don’t feel the same way as I do about us.”

“Sirius…” She tried to say it then, but the words wouldn’t come out.

“I’m… I’m falling in love with you. Well, if I’m honest, I already am… in love with you. So in love with you. ” He said, standing and walking over to her.  
“So there’s a huge, selfish part of me that wants me to ask you to stay. But I won’t. Even though I know you care about Harry, you never wanted to raise a kid with me, or to quit your job and lay around in bed with me all day. You’ve always had a life of your own. Now I just don’t fit into it anymore.”

He gave her a weak smile as he took her hands into his.

“Stop it.” She shook her head in immediate disagreement. “Let’s just… talk about this. You don’t get to just stand there and make the decision for me. You don’t know what I want.”

He sighed, “I think you should go and write the novel. It’s a huge opportunity for you, Kitten. But... I can’t follow you. I can’t uproot Harry from everything when he’s just settled in. It’s just bad timing, is all.”

“Stop pushing me away like it’s already over between us!” She shook her head stubbornly. “I promised I wouldn’t leave you. And... there’s something I really need to tell you.”

“Don’t.” Sirius said, looking pained. He shook his head. “Tell me when you come back.”

“Frome Ireland?” She shook her head in confusion. “That could be months, a year, even!”

“I’ll wait.” He said, shrugging. “My feelings won’t change.”

She groaned, dragging her fingertips over her face in exasperation. 

“Well, I can’t wait that long!” She shouted into her hands in frustration. 

She wasn’t trying to make some declaration of her feelings, she was just trying to get something off her chest. 

“Why not?” Sirius stepped forward, pulling her hands apart with his own and looking down at her in concern. “You won’t feel the same?”

“No, you idiot. This isn’t about my feelings. I can’t wait, because...” Her voice broke, looking up at him. It was now or never.  
“Well, because I’m pregnant.”

Sirius’s eyes went wide, and she was pretty sure he stopped breathing. 

“Sorry, what?” His eyes searched hers, hands pulled her closer to him. “Kitten?”

“I’m…” Ariel’s lower lip quivered. He was angry. She knew it. “I’m sorry. I didn’t keep track of my contraceptive potion properly and I-I”

“You’re serious?” He said softly, his square jaw going a bit slack.

Ariel cleared her throat, nervous tears spilling down her cheeks. 

“No, you’re Sirius.” She whispered, wincing at her own poor attempt at humor.

“Kitten…” Sirius’s lips twitched upwards, but it wasn’t quite a real smile. He looked… bewildered. “You’re having me on, aren’t you?”

“No...” Ariel visibly shook, sobbing. “Look, I’m really sorry! I was so careless.”

Sirius’s eyes grew impossibly wider, and he pulled her tightly to his chest. 

“Hey, none of that, baby.” He said softly, playing with her hair. “Are you… are you really...?”

“Pregnant.” She nodded. “Yeah… I’m sorry. I know you have enough on your hands and I should have been more careful and… I...”

She trailed off, a fresh wave of hot tears running down her cheeks as he pressed her face to his chest. 

“Kitten, stop crying, please. This is...” He held her shoulders and took a step backwards so he could look her in the eye. He lifted her chin, but it was a moment before she could open her eyes and face him. He was grinning.  
“This is amazing news, baby. Please stop crying, love. I hate seeing you cry. Did you really think I would be upset?”

She nodded, sniffling.

“Never, baby.” He said softly, wiping her wet cheeks. “I’m so happy.” 

He smiled at her, eyes glistening in joy and adoration. She sobbed in relief, and he leaned down, picking her up bridal style, and holding her tightly. 

“Please stop crying.” He said softly before he kissed her forehead, carrying her to the bed. “I’m happy, baby. So happy.”

“Really?” She whispered. 

“You’re going to be a great mum, kitten. You’re so good to Harry already.” He whispered, leaning back as he settled her into his lap. “We’re going to be a family. I’ll always protect you and Harry. And our… our baby. Don’t you worry. I’ve got you, always.”

“It’s just…” Ariel shook her head. “Me? A mum? I’m a fucking mess.”

“That makes two of us.” He said, sighing. “You’re my mess, though.”

Ariel sniffled, smiling.

“There it is. Come on, no more tears.” He poked her cheek with his finger, grinning. He sighed, impatiently. “This is the part where you tell me i’m your mess, too, kitten.”

“You’re mine.” She whispered, smiling. “And I love you.” 

He beamed, lifting her chin so she was looking up at him. 

“Come again?” His eyes lit with mischief and a distinct fondness as he looked down at her.

She rolled her eyes at him. “You heard me… I said I love you.”

“Good.” He brushed away her tears with his hands, grinning like a fool. “Because I love you too.”

He kissed her, then, and everything else faded away. It was just warmth and his leathery, musky smell. And his lips pressed to hers. She shifted in his lap, straddling his hips. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him down, deepening the kiss. Her fingers grabbed at his silky locks of hair, eliciting a deep groan. 

His hands slid to her waist, warm hands under her t-shirt holding her tight to him.

He broke away first, resting his forehead against hers.

“I love you, Kitten.”

“I love you.” She smiled, pressing her wet cheek to his shoulder. They just stayed like that for a few minutes, holding each other. 

Eventually she felt like she needed to fill the silence. “Sirius, what are we going to do?”

“Well, first of all, my name is ‘Daddy,’ now.” He laughed as she smacked his arm. “What?! It’s official.”

“Be serious.” She chided him as she looked up at him again.

His smile stretched into a wolfish grin.

She narrowed her eyes at him. “No.”

“I’m _always_ Sirius, Baby.” He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

She groaned.

“You’re just mad I did the joke better, love.”

She rolled her eyes up at him.

“Our kid is going to be a dork, just like you.” She sighed, “I can already tell.”

“At least they’ll have my dashing good looks.” He said, winking.

She sighed, relaxing against his chest. “And your modesty too, I’m sure.”

He chuckled, leaning down to kiss her. At the same time, he ground his hips against hers, and she gasped as she felt it. He was hard already.

“I hardly have a need for modesty, now do I, Kitten?” He said, pausing to suck her lower lip between his teeth. “Not when I have your pretty little pussy cumming on my cock every day.”

She flushed, feeling warmth pool in her core. He _knew_ how his words affected her. The cocky smirk on his lips a moment later confirmed just as much.

“Hmmm.” She smirked, shrugging. “No, I can’t say I know what you mean.”

“Is that so, Kitten?” Sirius grinning. “Should I remind you, then?”

Ariel’s breath hitched as his fingers trailed under the elastic of her sweatpants. In the next second they were flipped and she was on her back. His lips pressed to her neck, ghosting kisses down the sensitive column of her throat and back up to her lips.

“Hmmm.” She sighed, back arching against him as she loosely slung her arms over his shoulders. “Dunno, still nothing to write home about if you ask-ahh!” 

He vanished her pants and panties with a nonverbal spell. 

“Oh!” She gasped against his lips as his warm fingers trailed along her slit. He pulled away just as fast as he had teased her.

She giggled as he pulled off his jacket and tossed it aside. He really couldn’t handle the hit to his ego.

His pants were gone next, and he wasted no time pulling out his cock.

She licked her lips absentmindedly.

“See something you like, baby?” He smirked.

She shrugged, tapping her lips with her finger. “Well I do like that jacket you’ve just tossed on the fl-oh!!”

She erupted into giggles again. He had yanked her by the ankles until her back was at the foot of the bed and her hips were lined up with his.

Holding her legs in the air, he stepped towards her with an intense gaze, standing his body flush with hers.

“Really?” He said softly. “My jacket? That’s all?”

He tapped the head of his cock against her bare, slick slit. Her mouth formed an “o.” 

“Mhmmm.” She nodded with a naughty smile. “Just the jack-ahhh, fuck!” 

She cried out as he filled her in one swift thrust. Her dripping walls were already ready for him, begging him to slide into her and claim her. He groaned deeply as he drew his hips back, rutting into her.

“Oh, fuck.” She gasped. “Yes!”

“And now?” Sirius smirked.

Ariel sighed, shrugging. “Not. impressed.” She smirked at his dark expression.

His eyes narrowed, raking over her as he filled her in another sharp, hard thrust.

She moaned softly. Her cheeks were flush and her pupils dilated as she looked up at him. Her lips were parted in wanton need. 

“Really?” He asked, voice gravelly and deep. “Not impressed?”

“Uh-uh”

“Okay.” He said simply. Then he was withdrawing from her. She whimpered in protest.

“Sirius” She whined. He turned away, grabbing his wand.

He turned back, eyes dark. His gaze trailed over her panting chest down to her core. Her wide spread legs openly inviting him back to sink deep inside of her. Her lower lip was drawn between her teeth. And he smirked.

Ariel stirred, his dark gaze stirring more need inside of her. Her bare, exposed pussy dripped with need for him.

“I’m not making an impression, am I?” He said slowly, hand wrapping around his long, thick cock. “Fine. If you want to keep acting bratty… There’s something else we can try, Kitten. Something new. I know I will like it, but I can’t promise the same for you.”

She liked the mischievous glint in his eyes. It held all sorts of promises. 

She feigned a yawn. 

“Talk, talk, talk… I’m bored.” 

She couldn’t help but giggle as he ground his jaw in frustration. Grabbing his wand, Sirius flicked it in her direction and muttered a charm.

She gasped as she felt a warm, slick feeling in her backside. 

“Sirius?” She gasped, feeling the swish of lubricant inside of her... other hole. It was so erotic. Pure filth and debasement. Exactly what she was trying to tempt out of him. A fresh wave of need flooded her senses.

“Color?” He asked, quirking a brow up in challenge.

Her cheeks flushed red. 

“Green.” She whispered, nodding her consent.

A triumphant smirk lifted the corners of his lips. Like a kid who had just been given a free for all in a candy store.

Ariel’s heart thumped and skipped a beat as he lifted his shirt up over his head. Her eyes raked over his rippling muscles and the v-shaped dip between his hips leading down to his proudly standing cock. His tattooed knuckles sliding up and down his length lazily as he seemed to plot ways to defile her.

Merlin, she was lucky.

“Sirius?” She said, eyes focused on his movement.

“Yeah, love?”

“Is this how normal people celebrate having a baby and saying I love you?” She whispered, cheeks flushed as her body squirmed, needing his touch desperately. “Is it usually this kinky, you think?”

“Normal is overrated, love.” Sirius said, grinning. “It’s always going to be like this for us, Kitten. I want what the Weasley's have.”

She arched a brow up at him.

"A whole quidditch team of kids running around."

Ariel snorted in response. "You're ridiculous."

He closed the distance between them and didn’t hesitate to sink his cock slowly back into her cunt. He filled her entirely before he pecked her lips.  
She felt his fingers tease the entrance of her other hole, and she bit her lip to hold back a moan.

“Relax for me, Kitten.” He grunted. 

She nodded, a bit nervous. He was so big, but he had hinted at wanting to try this on several occasions. She would be lying to herself if she said she wasn’t curious. She would really be lying if she said she wasn’t turned on.

His first finger slipped right past the resisting muscle, cock still halfway up her cunt and her walls squeezed him appreciatively.

“Oh, fuck.” She panted, “ _Daddy_.”

He groaned, canting his hips into a shallow thrust.

“You like that, baby?” He grunted as his finger slipped in and out of her tight hole. “Want me to fill up your other hole, don’t you? My bratty little kitten.”

“Yes, Daddy.” She gasped. 

The foreign feeling added a whole other element of pleasure that she’d never felt before. It felt wrong, but so right. Deliciously sinful. 

A second finger wedged its way in, stretching her. A small bit of pain flared into heavier desire. Ariel silently thanked Merlin for whoever invented lubrication charms.

“Want my cock deep inside your tight little ass, don’t you baby?” He growled.

Ariel nodded desperately and he shoved his cock deeper into her pussy, and then he slowly withdrew his fingers. 

“Good girl.” He said softly. His cock slid out of her just as slowly, before nuzzling it against her slick, puckered hole. “Beg for it.”

“Please, fuck me, daddy.” She panted as the tip rubbed against her hole, coating in the lubrication. 

“Anywhere?” He said. “Or is there somewhere in particular you want my cock buried inside you, Kitten?”

“Please?” She whispered, blushing furiously. She couldn’t bring herself to say it.

“Kitten? Cat got your tongue?” He asked, smirking. “Color?”

“Still Green.” She nodded. 

“Beg for me to fuck your tight little asshole, then.” He ordered. “Now.”

“Please, daddy. Fuck my tight little asshole.” She begged breathlessly as his fingers slid over her clit. She tugged her shirt over her head, leaving herself bare, and then wiggled back against the tip of his cock. “I need you, please. Please fuck my-ahh!”

The head of his cock shoved past the tight ring of muscle. She was momentarily speechless from the pain. But then she looked up and saw his face, overcome with pleasure, and it spurred her on. She could handle it if it meant watching Sirius come undone like that.

“More, daddy. Please?” She pouted, knowing exactly what she was doing.

His eyes were hooded, dark with lust. “Fuck, kitten.” He groaned, slipping deeper as he seemed to lose control of himself.

Ariel gasped, feeling her walls clamp around him, slowly adjusting to allow him access. At the same time, her pussy drooled, squeezing around nothing as her ass took the intrusion instead. His mouth parted, head falling back as he stilled. He wasn’t even halfway in.

“Please, daddy. I need you to fill me up.” She begged, watching his chest rise and fall as he watched her darkly. “I need all of you inside me, daddy.”

He exhaled sharply, pushing deeper into her. She gasped at the fullness, her mind unable to think of anything else but the odd, foreign pain and pleasure of being filled up by his cock where it had never been before.

“You’re so fucking beautiful, kitten.” He grunted, slamming the rest of his cock deep into her ass. He stilled, watching her eyes fall shut, mouth open. “Love watching you take my cock like the good little kitten you are.”

She had no words. 

“I’m so pleased with you, baby.” He grunted, whispering the spell again and sending a fresh wave of slick lubricant up inside her. She let out a throaty moan at the delicious, dirty feeling of having a cock up her ass. “You take my cock so well in every hole.”

She almost screamed as he drew back his hips and slammed them forward again. She saw stars.

It was all so intense. 

“Mmm.” He grunted. “So fucking tight. So fucking good.”

As he filled her again and again, she felt the pleasure building inside of her. He held her gaze as he sunk his cock to the hilt, over and over again.

“How bout now, princess?” He said, smirking. “Still not impressed? Still bored?”

His thrusts were punishing. Hard, deep, fast.

She was practically sobbing with pleasure.

“Kitten?” He asked, “You alright?”

She nodded. “Feels… so good.”

A roguish smirk stretched his full lips, and he slammed even harder and faster into her.

“Good girl.” He grunted. “I’m so pleased with you, kitten. So good at taking whatever I give you.” 

His breaths were shallow. She layed back, hands grabbing and tweaking her nipples as he rutted into her, using her body for pleasure.

“Daddy?” She asked breathlessly, jerking from the force of his thrusts.

“Yes, kitten?”

“Will you please cum into my ass, Daddy?” She gnawed on her lower lip as she looked up into his eyes. 

He came apart then, head falling back. Some of his dark locks clung to his forehead as his thrusts grew sloppy.

“Fucking. Hell.” He grunted, and she felt his warm seed fill her. He thrusted, spreading it deeper inside her. “Oh, fuck.” He panted, breathing hard before he pulled out.  
He leaned forward to peck her lips.

“Come on, love.” He said, out of breath. “Lets take a shower.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be one more chapter after this one ~~, and possibly an epilogue.~~
> 
> would you guys be interested in reading a spinoff/ not spinoff story about Remus/Tonks following his divorce? Just checking. I might have an idea 👉👈


	18. After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff fluff fluff

_“Come on, love.” He said, out of breath. “Lets take a shower.”_

“I can’t… move.” Ariel mumbled in blissful exhaustion. She was still smiling, though. 

Sirius’s face softened as he looked down at her.

“Come on, baby. I’ll wash you.” He slipped his arms under her and carried her to the bathroom. He turned the water on, cradling her to his chest as he sat on the edge of the counter.

“You were so good, baby.” He said “Are you in any pain?”

She shook her head. “No, I’m a little light-headed though. Haven’t really been able to keep any food down since yesterday.”

He frowned, searching her eyes. “Why didn’t you tell me? Shit, I shouldn’t have been so rough…”

She shook her head. “I liked it, actually. It was hot.”

He bit his lip, an uncharacteristically anxious look on the ever-confident Sirius Orion Black.

“Fine, but I’m making sure you eat something when we’re done cleaning up, okay?”

Ariel smirked lazily against his chest. 

“As long as you aren’t cooking.” She felt a light smack on her backside. 

“I’ll have you know I make an excellent cheese toastie.” Sirius said. “It’s Harry’s favorite, so I had Kreacher teach me.”

“Poor kid.” She burst into giggles until he narrowed his eyes, dipping her head under the shower spray. It was freezing.

“Ahh! Sirius!” 

“Oops.” His smug smile said he wasn’t sorry, though.

She narrowed her eyes. “Oh it’s like that is it?”

“What are you going to do about it, kitten?” He chuckled. 

“Nothing… _yet_ ,” She huffed, helpless to just sit on his lap while the water heated up and she regained her energy. “Too tired.”

When she felt she could, she stood up, washing herself. She lathered her body in soap and scrubbed herself clean. When she opened her eyes, she found him watching her, a familiar hungry look in his eyes.

“Sirius?” She said softly.

“I don’t think I could ever get sick of you.” He said quietly.

She smiled. “You sure you don’t just mean that you wouldn’t get tired of fucking me?” 

“No,” He shook his head, “Well, that too. But I mean I don’t think I will ever get tired spending time with you.” 

“I don’t know about that.” She snorted. “I bet we’ll be sick of each other someday.”

“Maybe we will.” Sirius agreed, joining her under the water. “But even then, I will want to be with you. I… I don’t want to ever be away from you, Kitten. Not even for a few months. We’ll come with you, Harry and I, will.”

“Really?” She said, not daring to get her hopes up. 

He nodded. “We belong wherever you are.”

Her eyes welled up with happy tears. “Really?” 

Sirius smiled, “Really.”

\-----------

Sirius could actually cook something, it turned out, and it was cheese toastie and canned soup. Not exactly a culinary masterpiece, but she couldn’t help but admire him while he cooked with just a towel that hung around his hips.

She sat at the table in his t-shirt with her hair up in a towel, admiring his back muscles flex as he searched her cabinets for things he needed.

He turned and caught her staring. 

“What?” He smirked.

“Oh, nothing.” She said, “Just admiring my sexy boyfriend.”

He smiled wider. “Oh yeah?”

“Mhm.” She nodded.

“Well admire away, Kitten.” He glanced down at his body before sending her a wink. “I’m all yours.”

\----------------

The Daily Prophet office was bustling as Ariel made her way to her desk. She wasn’t used to it being so busy, since she usually worked the night shift. She gathered her things into a box and set it atop her chair, before storming over to Frank’s office.

She knocked, and his voice shouted to enter.

“Frank, I need to talk to you.” She said.

He sighed heavily, waving a grubby hand towards the chair across from him. She swiftly took the seat, facing him.

“Look, make it quick, will you?” He grunted. “I’ve got a call coming in from a reporter in France.”

“Okay.” Ariel nodded, “Well, as you know, Laura Greengrass interviewed Sirius yesterday.” 

Frank nodded disinterestedly, waving his hand as if to physically make her hurry up.

Ariel’s eyes narrowed. She reached into her pocket and grabbed a piece of folded paper, sliding it across the desk.

“Sirius Black would like to formally retract any written statement on his behalf.”

She had written up the request and had him sign it before she came. She wouldn’t let Laura slander him, especially not after what she did. Not when Ariel knew how to stop it.

Frank turned red. “What do you bloody mean by that, Prewitt?” He shouted. “Why?”

Ariel squared her shoulders, a surge of confidence in her challenging gaze. 

“His reasoning is that the journalist who interviewed him behaved inappropriately and unprofessionally.”

“Laura fucking greengrass? Are you shitting me?” Frank slammed a fist on his desk. “How the fuck did this happen?”

Ariel shrugged, face devoid of emotion. 

“There are three eye witnesses to Laura’s belligerent badgering of Black. Threatening to slander him. At one point, even grabbing at his pants and asking to see him in action.”

“Shit!” Frank shouted.

Ariel didn’t flinch. “As you know, Sirius Black has inherited one of the largest fortunes in Britain. You don’t want him to open a libel suit against us, Frank, it would drain the office’s funds. Why, The Prophet could even go out of business if that happened.”

Frank looked like he was going to burst the vein in his forehead.

“What does he want to keep this quiet?” Frank asked.

“Fire her.” Ariel said simply. Although Sirius hadn’t demanded anything at all, he deserved this small justice.

Frank nodded stiffly, looking particularly red in the face. “Fine, fine. Call her in for me, will you?”

“Certainly, Mr. Knitwald.” Ariel slid another envelope, containing her resignation letter, across the desk. “Before I forget, this is for you. Feel free to read it later.” She shrugged.

He nodded, shooing her away as the phone rang.

As Ariel walked to her desk, she passed the water fountain. Laura was standing, chatting happily with some guy from the first floor.

“Laura.” Ariel greeted, stepping in front of the guy to grab Laura’s attention. “How _are_ you?”

“Oh hi, Ariel.” Laura smirked. “Interviewed your boyfriend yesterday. He was a total nutcase. Well, you’ll read all about it in tomorrow’s paper.” She laughed, turning back to the guy.

“Frank wants to speak with you about that, actually.” Ariel said, smiling sweetly. “Right now.”

“Why?” When Ariel didn’t respond, Laura scowled. “Oh, go fuck yourself, Prewitt.”

“Good luck.” Ariel gave her two thumbs up and a fake smile.

Ariel bit back an insult of her own. She was the bigger person. She didn’t need to hex someone with so many eyes watching her. And she had morals.

Her morals didn’t stop her, however, from muttering a permanent sticking charm on Laura’s seat or turning the water on her desk into vinegar as she passed it.

Ariel carried her box of things and her typewriter out of the office, ignoring the stares. She was done working for the Daily Prophet. For good.

Ariel walked out of the building with her head held high, and Sirius was there, leaning casually against his bike. 

He gave her a crooked smile and her heart skipped a beat. She was going to have a family with Sirius. Her Sirius.

“Ready, Kitten?” He said, taking her things from her and putting them into the sidecar.

“Ready.”

\--------------

“You did what?” Sirius asked incredulously.

“I got her fired.” Ariel shrugged, smiling innocently. 

“Why?” 

“Because she upset you, of course.” She rolled her eyes. “She deserves to suffer as much as possible for what she did to you. And what she was about to do--slander you in the weekend issue of the Prophet.”

“It’s kinda hot that you did that.” He grinned. “ Why am I so turned on by you defending my honor?”

Ariel smirked, sighing dramatically “Because you’re always turned on. It’s a hazard, really.”

Sirius got a look in his eyes, then, and well, it was hopeless to resist.

At least that’s what she told herself as they made love on her kitchen table. And then again the floor in front of her telly. And her bed. And she came _five fucking times._

\----------- 

Ariel held on to Sirius tightly as they landed on the dirt road leading up to the Burrow several hours later. He held her hand and helped her off the bike. Together they walked to the lopsided home just as the sun was setting, a bit later than they had originally planned. Molly wasn’t mad, though. She beamed as she took in the sight of the two holding hands.

“Oh, good.” She clapped her hands together. “You told him.”

“I did.” Ariel smiled softly.

“And?” Molly probed.

“And I wouldn’t dream of letting her go through this alone.” Sirius said, kissing Ariel’s fingers where they intertwined with his.

“Oh, wonderful,” Molly said, embracing both of them in a sudden, tight hug. “Good. I’m so happy for you both.”

When they pulled away, Molly wiped a tear from her eye, grinning.

“Mummy, why are you crying?” Ron asked, running around the side of the house. 

Molly smiled, “Don’t worry, Ronny, it’s just happy tears.”

“Why?” Charlie said, jogging through the grass with Bill.

Ariel looked at Sirius, smirking. “No reason, Charlie.”

Charlie and Bill exchanged a look as Molly wiped at her eyes again.

“Its nothing, dears.” Molly said, shooing them back to their makeshift game of quidditch. “Go on, with you.”

Ariel and Sirius sat in the kitchen, talking to Molly about their plans. Molly gave them warm, encouraging words of wisdom and Ariel couldn’t help but smile at how much had changed since she had visited the day before. How instead of despair, she was now filled with hope. 

Arthur came home for dinner, and Sirius smiled genuinely as they all ate around the expanded dinner table like a real family--something he never had growing up. Afterwards they all sat outside around a fire, roasting marshmallows. Harry was grinning, his face covered in sticky marshmallow and chocolate. Sirius talked to Arthur about the small sidecar he had added to his motorbike for Harry, and the twins were singing a goofy campfire song. 

It was one of those rare, full, happy moments that made Ariel feel like she belonged, like she wasn’t alone--that the dark days were finally over. And for the first time, she wasn’t expecting any of it to go wrong.

\----------

_Two weeks later_

Sirius hugged Remus tightly, patting his back. 

“Take care of the place for me, mate.” Sirius said.

“Alright, Padfoot.” Remus nodded, “Thanks for giving me a place to stay while I figure everything out.”

He turned to Ariel, then, with a kind smile. “Good luck, Ariel. I look forward to reading your novel.”

Ariel nodded, “Thanks, Remus.”

In just two weeks, she had seen enough of him to know he was a good man who didn’t deserve all he was going through. And he really _was_ a werewolf. She felt a bit guilty for being so hard on him, but they had learned to get along. Remus was just as protective of Sirius as she was, and so she was happy Sirius had someone else looking out for him.

Harry ran down the steps and hugged Remus. “Bye Uncle Remus!” 

Remus hugged him back, “Take care of these two, Harry. We’ll see eachother again very soon.”

“Okay.” Harry giggled, wandering down to the bike where he climbed inside, helping himself to his little helmet and clipping it on. 

Ariel’s heart swelled at the sight of him. He even had a smaller version of Sirius’s trademark leather jacket on, bouncing excitedly in his seat. Despite the initial expectation he would be upset, Harry was excited to travel to Ireland, and to have _another_ new house. Even more exciting to Harry was the prospect of having another kid around in the future.

“He’s just like a mini version of you!” Ariel squealed, poking Sirius. 

“He’s got great style, that’s for sure.” He grinned. “Ready, love?”

“Ready.”

They waved to Remus one last time as the motorbike took off. A few hours later, they landed on the coast in Wales. They grabbed some snacks from a corner shop and got on the ferry to Dublin.

\------------

Ariel sat opposite Harry and Sirius just enjoying the disappearing view of the coast as they sailed away. 

“My dad was a stag?” Harry giggled.

“That’s right. He could turn into one when he wanted to, like how I can turn into a dog.” Sirius said, grinning.

“Do it.” Harry said, excitedly “Turn into Snuffles!”

“Snuffles?” Sirius scoffed. “I’m not called… I’m never letting you stay with your Uncle Remus again.”

“Snuffles! Snuffles!” 

“I’m not Snuffles.” Sirius snorted, before finally relenting. 

He changed into his black dog self in a heartbeat. Harry cheered in victory. Sirius barked happily, licking Harry’s cheek. Then he came and rested his head in Ariel’s lap.

She absentmindedly scratched behind his ears, eliciting a very un-canine-like purr. _Leave it to Sirius to be dramatic, even as a dog._ She thought

Sirius nuzzled his snout in her lap, thumping his tail. Harry was beside himself in laughter. Ariel pushed Sirius away, laughing.

Sirius shifted back, smiling at Harry who was clapping.

“Again!”

“Again?” Sirius cried incredulously.

Ariel smirked. “The boy want’s Snuffles, Sirius. Right, Harry?”

“Not you too, Kitten.” Sirius clutched his chest dramatically at her use of the nickname. “The betrayal!”

“Snuffles! Snuffles!” Ariel chanted, Harry joining her.

The other few witches and wizards on the ferry smiled good-naturedly as Sirius shifted back and Harry got up, screaming in delight as he was chased by Sirius in dog form around the boat.

\-------

_Three Months Later_

Ariel was setting down dinner on the table of their little flat in the middle of town when Harry asked about his parents again.

“Uncle Sirius, did you know my mom, too?”

Sirius smiled sadly. 

“Yeah, buddy, I sure did.” Sirius said. “She was the kindest and smartest woman I knew and your father was head over heels in love with her.”

“He’s right. Everyone in the school knew about James and Lily.” Ariel agreed. "Even the professors."

“Really?” Harry smiled.

“He was always making her laugh.” Ariel said, nodding. “Doing silly things to make her smile.”

“What else?” Harry asked, mashed potatoes easily forgotten as he stared bright eyed up at his Uncle.

“One time, while he was still learning how to become an animagus, your dad got stuck changing back from a stag, and he had these big old antlers on his head for the rest of the day.” 

Ariel watched as Sirius dramatically recounted the tale, and Harry hung onto every word. Absentmindedly, her hand felt her growing bump. 

Sirius caught her staring and smirked, winking before he carried on with his story.

And Ariel Prewitt was content to listen. To just be with Sirius and Harry. For the first time in so long, she was just… happy. She was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaand that's all, folks.
> 
> thanks so much for reading my story! <33333
> 
> I am still considering writing an epilogue for Sirius and Ariel, but this is the last chapter of their story.
> 
> It was pretty unanimous that you guys would like a Remus/Tonks spinoff of this story. Soooo, I've started it. It's the next work in this series.
> 
> All of your kind words, comments, kudos, and subscriptions mean the world to me. I got to be excited about something during quarantine, and I will always be super thankful for you guys helping me maintain my sanity. Now that we're likely heading back in to another COVID spike, please stay safe and healthy. Take care of yourself!!! Eat healthy and get sleep and stay in touch with your loved ones. Do something for your mental health too, whether its getting physical activity or doing something fun for a little bit. 
> 
> Thanks again. <333333 -G.C.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
